


If you run away, don't take my heart with you

by Xira



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gun Violence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sex, hostage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:59:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 72,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2305655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xira/pseuds/Xira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU-David is a prison officer. Of course, it’s not the best job ever, but he learnt how to deal with it.<br/>But when a new prisonner, James Rodriguez, arrives in the jail he works in, he let himself be fooled by how cute he looks.<br/>James and some others manage to escape, but that’s not the worse.<br/>No the worse is that now, David is their hostage, and that he still can’t get his eyes off of the boy who kidnapped him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, 
> 
> I have no idea how this came to me, but I had to write it. It seems that in some twisted part of my mind, I think that James looks too innocent to really be like that.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this. I'll try to uptade at least once a week.

David couldn’t say he liked his job. When he was a kid, he dreamt of becoming a footballer or an astronomer. But then he grew up, and he had to face reality. It wasn’t that easy to become a famous football player, and he was lazy at school. 

When he realised that he wanted to do something great in his life, it was already too late, he couldn’t manage to improve his results in all the subjects in a few months.

There wasn’t a lot of jobs he could apply to, and he chose this one because he didn’t really have a choice. But after all, he didn’t know a lot of people whose dream was to become a prison officer. 

Of course, almost all the kids wanted, one day in their life, to be a policeman and to catch criminals to put them behind bars, but no one wanted to stay all day in jail, making sure that they stayed behind those bars and didn’t go out again to threaten innocent people.

At least, David told himself that his job was necessary to protect other people, and it helped him everyday. He had the feeling to do something right.

Some prisoners were worse than others, and the whole staff of the jail had learnt to be careful when they had to bring them food, or when they had to take them out of their cells for health problems, or when they could talk with their family and friends. 

Even though it was the same routine everyday, they all tried to keep in mind that they were still risking their lives, and that they couldn’t afford to make a mistake.

But after all, this job was enough for him to gain enough money to eat and to live a normal life, so he couldn’t complain too much about it. He was sure that some jobs were worse than his.

Lately, he had begun to work at 8 A.M., which was fine with him. He didn’t like to work at night, even if he knew quite well that someone had to do it.

When he entered the jail, one of his colleague greeted him.

-Hello David. Ready for another day? Fernando Torres asked, smiling at him.

-Yes, just like yesterday. He sighed, yawning. If he had a choice in the matter, he would still be in bed, sleeping until noon. He missed high school, when he could come to classes late without real consequences. If he did that here, he would soon be fired.

But he regained his composure. He knew well that in here, showing any sign of weakness could be dangerous for him and for the people who worked with him. He knew he had to look strong.

Fernando and him began to work in the jail approximately at the same time, and he was David’s closest friend, as he hadn’t managed to keep in touch with most of the friends he had in high school, despite all his efforts.

The first time he had seen him, he had thought that Fernando looked so innocent that he would never get to be respected by the prisonners. Now, he was the one they feared the most. From that day on, David told himself that it was better not to judge people from their appearance.

-By the way, did you hear the news? His friend added.

-No. What is it? He answered, curious to know what this could be about.

-There is going to be a new prisonner.

That was quite the news, indeed. It had been months since a new prisonner came to their jail, which surprised and slightly worried David.

-But I thought that we didn’t have more place? He pointed out.

-Yes, but you forgot that Suarez was released some days ago. Fernando replied.

At the mention of that name, David couldn’t help but laugh. It had been a great story, after all.

-Well, you have to admit that biting a cope after getting caught for breaking the speed limit wasn’t the brightest idea ever. Well, at least, it’s not someone who is too dangerous for the others. So, what have the new one done for coming here? He wanted to know.

-He’s almost still a kid. James Rodriguez, 23 years old. From what we’ve been told, He stole a jewellery, but they found him thanks to the security cameras. When they caught him, he said he needed money to feed his daughter. That’s quite a sad story. He explained.

David tried not to feel too sorry for the kid. In this job, he had to be impartial if he didn’t want to make mistakes. After all, maybe he had lied to try to get a lighter sentence. It wouldn’t be the first time something like that happened. He still thought that sometimes, life was really unfair.

-It won’t be the first time, nor the last, I guess. But are you sure we are supposed to know all this? He wondered

-It’s you who wanted to know it, no? Oh, look, I think he is coming. Fernando replied.

David couldn’t help but look at the young man. Of course, he was handcuffed, and he was being guided by another one of David’s colleagues, Iker Casillas, to his cell. What David saw first was how young and how cute the boy was, and for a second, he wished they had met in other circonstances. 

But he pushed these thoughts away, telling to himslef that he was stupid. No matter how handsome the boy was, he still was a criminal, and he had to treat him just like he treated all the other prisonners.

James looked around him, and his eyes met David’s. Despite what he had told himself earlier, he couldn’t help his heart to start to beat faster when he saw how lost the boy seemed to be, and he stared at him for a minute. He didn’t look like someone who could hurt anyone.

-David, you’d better stop staring at him before you begin to drool. Fernando warned him quietly, making David blush.

-I wasn’t staring. David whispered, while the prisoner was disappearing at the corner of a wall. David almost wanted to follow him, to stay near this man. It was weird, to be attracted like that to someone he didn’t even know, especially when he definitely shouldn’t feel anything for him, and knew it well.

-Come on, you don’t have to feel ashamed, as long as you do your work. After all, he isn’t too bad-looking. Fernando said, smiling.

David knew that it wasn’t the last time his friend was going to tease him about that. And “not too bad-looking” definitely wasn’t strong enough to describe how striking this boy was.

During the next week, he managed to avoid seeing James, which gave him the time to decide that he was only going to do his duty. 

 

But now, it was his time to bring food to the prisonners. He sighed, before getting ready to do his job. James’ cell was the first one, and he was sharing it with Neymar, who arrived there six months ago. 

Despite David and Fernando’s curiosity, they never learnt what he had really done, except that it had been a murder, and that he wouldn’t be moving from here before a long, long time.

He was used to prisonners trying to get his attention, but when he heard James calling him, he immediately understood that something serious had happened.

-Please, somebody help me! Please! It hurts, please! James sobbed.

When he took a look inside of the cell, David was horrified. The young man was covered in blood and there was bruises all over his arms and his face. He was sitting in the corner of the cell, and his eyes had dried out of tears from crying too much. 

Without thinking much further, David went into the cell, while keeping an eye on Neymar. It was him who had done this to James, there was no doubt about it . He almost wanted to punch him, to make him pay for what he had done, but he knew that thinking like that was definitely a bad idea. 

Anyway, right now, all that mattered to help the young prisonner.

He knew that he should have called Fernando for help, but he couldn’t let the boy alone with the other man. Right now, all he wanted was to get him out of there and to protect him.

-Don’t move! He warned Neymar, souding as impressive as he could. After all, he knew that if the other man tried to attack him, he wouldn’t be able to control himself anymore.

When he saw him, James stood up, eyes shining with hope and relievement. Now that he was closer to the kid, David could saw that James’ lower lip had been split in half. He looked terrible, and his whole body was shaking.

-Don’t worry, it’s over. David tried to reassure him, ready to take him out of the cell to heal him. After that, he would find him a new cell where he wouldn’t be in danger anymore. He had to fight against the need he felt to take him in his arms to make him feel better. Instead, he reached for his hand, wanting to take James with him.

But before he could do any of that, James kissed him, and for a minute, all thoughts left David’s brain, and his mind went blank. He could taste the blood of the kid on his lips, just like he could feel James hands, which were moving to his back, then to his hips, and they were still going lower.

When he was about to push him away, he felt something cold and hard on his neck. He didn’t need to turn around to know that it was a gun. Shit. How did they manage to bring a gun inside of the jail?

For the moment, he had most important things to do. Staying alive, for instance.

Finally, James hands reached the rear pockets of David’s jeans, taking the access card and the keys he always kept there, before ending the kiss, biting playfully at David’s lips when they parted. When he looked at him again, James didn’t look like a desperate boy anymore. On the contrary, he was now grinning, a predatory smile on his face.

-Really, couldn’t you make it a little harder? I mean, you were so gullible that it was almost boring. I liked the kiss, though. He declared, smirking, making fun of David.

David was angry at himself for falling into his trap so easily. He was thinking about trying to play the hero, and fight them even though they were threatening him with a gun. If he had to die, then so be it. But before he could execute his plan, he felt metal around his wrist.

Damn it. James had stolen his handcuffs, too. He didn’t have any idea of how he was going to escape them, now.

-So, what are we going to do with him? Neymar asked.

-We’re taking him with us. An hostage can always be useful. James decided, before getting out of the cell. Neymar pushed him, forcing him to follow the other criminal.

-So, how does it feel to have the roles reversed? James asked him, smirking, but he didn’t really listen to all the insanities David answered him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, 
> 
> I would like to thank everyone who let comments or kudos :D. I wasn't expecting so many people to like this story ^^' 
> 
> I hope you'll still like this chapter :)

-You could have hit me a litlle less hard. It really hurts. James complained to his partner.

Neymar shrugged, not looking really concerned.

-Well, you told me that it had to look realistic, and it worked, no? Though we were lucky that that guy had a crush on you. He pointed out, talking as if David wasn’t even there.

If David’s hands had been free, he would have punched him in the face for saying that. James, who had looked so frail, so breakable, was now full of confidence, and he couldn’t believe he had been such a fool, to let himself be trapped like that. But now, it was too late for regrets.

All of the prisonners were calling them, begging them to let them out too, to give them the keys but James didn’t even look at them, walking forward, and David had no choice but to follow his steps, unless he wanted Neymar to shoot at him.

-Sorry guys, but we only work with people we know. Neymar said, and David was sure that if a stare could kill, the criminal would have been dead a hundred times already.

The other prisonners kept yelling, promising that they would kill them when they’ll get out, but they didn’t care. 

Finally, James stopped in front of a cell at the end of the corridor. David didn’t have a hard time to recognize the men who were in it. Oscar Emboaba and Fabio Coentrão. They had been here for some times now, maybe eight or nine months, he didn’t remember well.

The first one was there for aggression and robbery, while the other had robbed a bank and held people hostages for several hours.

In other words, they all were dangerous criminals, the kind who wouldn’t be afraid to kill the people who would try to get in their way. David felt that he wasn’t going to be free before a long, long time, if he managed to get out of this alive.

-Really, guys, You should be more careful. Do you think it is funny to be forced to go into jail just to get you out? I mean, I’ve never been caught before, but I need to come here just because of you three. Next time, I might let you deal with your problems alone. You know that we’ve got a lot of other things do to, and I don’t like getting beaten up by Neymar that much. James sighed.

-Of course, as if he we chose to be there...Fabio replied, but it was obvious that him and James were only joking.

Now that he saw them together, David could guess that they knew each other well, and that it wasn’t their first time working together, no matter what kind of work they had been doing before.

Using David’s keys, James opened the door of the cell, setting the two men free. For a moment, he was afraid that they would take revenge on him.

After all, he was the man who had made sure for months that they stayed imprisonned. Of course, if he wanted him as an hostage, James needed him alive, but it didn’t mean that they couldn’t beat him up.

-Nice catch, James. I’m not surprised, though. I’d bet that he thought that you was a cute, frail and innocent boy needing to be saved by a knight in shining armor. He has always been the most foolish of all the guardians. Oscar laughed, which angered David even more, mostly because he was telling the truth..

-That’s not true! I’m not a fool. He exclaimed, even though he knew that it wasn’t really a good idea to attract attention on himself while being surrounded by dangerous, armed criminals.

But all they did was laughing, which made him feel even worse. Not because his situation was almost desesperate, but that because of him, these four men would be dangerous again for vulnerable, inocent people. If they killed someone, it would be his fault.

-Oh, maybe he’s right and I only succeeded to lure him thanks to my seducing skills. James teased him, caressing David’s face.

He wanted to get away from him, but he was too afraid to do so. He could hear the others laughing, and then, finally, James let go of him, still smirking. David suddenly realized juts how fast his heart was beating.

They were heading toward the exit more quickly now, and David guessed that it was because the noise all the others inmates made were soon going to make one of his colleagues come here. He prayed it would happen before they managed to escape. Before they took all his hopes away.

As if someone had been listening to him, he saw the last man of their team at the end of the corridor and he sighed in relief. It was Cristiano Ronaldo; David didn’t know him that well, really, as he mostly worked there at night, but he knew that he was meant for this job. If someone could stop the criminals, it was him.

But he didn’t even try to take his gun out, which surprised David. What the hell was he waiting for? Didn’t he understand what was happening? He was going to scream for help, but he stopped When Cristiano began to talk.

-Looks like you don’t really need my help, finally. He said, smiling and David blood froze in his vein, as he began to realise what was happening.

-Don’t say that. You know that I always need you. Fabio replied, getting closer to him, before kissing the other man gently, while Neymar, Oscar and James looked away to give them some privacy. David, however, was too shocked to keep his eyes off them

He just wanted to wake up. This had to be a dream. It couldn’t be happening. The man he had worked with for months couldn’t be helping murderers and thieves, if those were the only crimes of which they were responsibles.

-Sorry to interrupt you, but we still need to escape before someone else comes. We really don’t have time to waste. Oscar told them, and they left each other, still smiling.

-If the police ask you something about the prison officer, try to make them believe that he worked for us since the beginning. It should keep them away from the truth for long enough. James advised him.

Cristiano simply nodded, and David eyes grew with horror. They were not only going to take away his freedom; they were also going to dirty his name, to destroy his chance to leave a normal life again one day. He already felt that he would never stop paying for that mistake he had made. He wanted to scream out of anger and to cry out of despair.

-No, you can’t let them do that. You can’t be on their side! He shouted, hoping that someone else would come, to take him away from this hell, but luck definitely wasn’t on his side today.

-Oh, come one, you really need to be less naïve. James said, sighing.

Cristiano opened the door which was ahead of them and they left the corridor, finding their way out without meeting anyone. David thought bitterly that Cristiano had surely told them which way they should take to be sure to avoid Iker and Fernando.

When he saw the sky, the first thing David wanted to do was to call for help, but before he could do so, James caught his throat in his hand, tightening his grip until David couldn’t breath.

-If you try to do this, I’ll kill you with my bare hands. He warned him, looking more dangerous that before. In that moment, David feared him more than the gun he could still feel at the back of his neck. All he could see were James’ brown, cruel and yet beautiful, eyes, and for a moment he wondered if it would be the last thing he would see.

But James decided to let him breathe again, and they forced him to go into a car. He didn’t even try to put up any resistance, as he could still feel James’ cold gaze on him. His wrists were beginning to hurt, but he knew that complaining wouldn’t lead him anywhere

. Neymar was the one who took the wheel, Fabio went to the passager seat, and David found himself trapped between James and Oscar, who was now holding Neymar’s gun, threatening him. David even found that it was too much. Really, what could he still do now that he was handcuffed, in a car with four criminals who wouldn’t hesitate to eliminate him if they had to?

James put on David’s safety belt, being deliberately really close too him, too close for it to be innocent. But after all, he had understood, way too late, that there wasn’t anything innocent about that man.

-We don’t want anything to happen to you, don’t we? James asked, without expecting any answer, of course.

The way the criminal was playing with him was making him feel sick. Oscar looked outside, not very amused by James’ display. It didn’t think it was necessary for him to act like this. But he stayed silent; after all, he couldn’t compalin now that he was free again.

And then Neymar began to drive, and David suddenly felt very grateful for James to have put his seat belt on. He didn’t even know that it was possible to drive at this speed. If his hands hadn’t been handcuffed, he would have tried to hold on something. So instead he closed his eyes, trying to forget where and with who he was, praying not to be killed in an accident.

-Relax, you’re not going to die. Not yet, at least. James said.

It didn’t reassure him at all.

They drove for one hour before stopping in the middle of no where, on a small parking, in an almost desert road. There was an other car already parked there. They all went out of the first one. Oscar looked for something in the new car, before pulling out a gas can.

David looked with fear and wonder while Oscar put the first car on fire, acting very professionaly about it all. A part of him expected him to lose control of the fire, to see the flames get free, to see the fire kill them all, but he didn’t. Soon enough, they all were on the second car, and this time, James put a blindfold out of the storage in the car door and wrapped it around David’s eyes.

-Sorry, but this time we can’t let you see where we are going. Don’t even try to take it off. He threatened him.

If he hadn’t been surrounded by so many ennemies and willing to keep what was left of his pride, David would have cried. He just wanted to go back to his normal life. He wanted to see his friends and his family again.

Never before had he wished harder to have done something else with his life. If only he had worked back in high school, he would have done studies, and he wouldn’t be here, waiting for his captors to get bored of him and to kill him.

And the worst of it all was that despite how much he hated him right now, he still had to admit that James Rodriguez was the most handsome man he had ever met. He was handsome in a cruel, mortal way, of course, but he was still beautiful. 

He reminded him of sharks or snakes, the kind of creatures you feared, and yet you couldn’t keep your eyes off of them, even though you knew they were going to kill you without any pity, because it was in their instinct to do so. 

So he just closed his eyes, trying to keep his tears to himself, slowly accepting that his life would never be the same again, and that the innocent man on who he had had a crush was only a fake, hiding the dangerous man that James Rodriguez really was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 3. I hope you'll like it^^

When they finally arrived, David had fallen asleep, even though he still didn’t know how he had managed to do that in that stressful situation. Maybe all those emotions had been too much for him.

He woke up slowly, and for a moment, he thought that maybe this whole thing had only be a dream, and that he was still in his bed, at home.

But then he noticed that he was leaning on something, or someone. When he remembered where he was, and that it was the reality, he understood that it had to be Oscar or James.

He heard Oscar say something –he was still half-asleep and didn’t understand what he was saying-but his voice was coming from the other side of the car, so David guessed that he had fallen asleep on James’ shoulder.

A part of him didn’t want to move, only wanted to pretend that he was still asleep and stay like that, but then he reminded himself that James wasn’t the poor, desperate kid he had first thought he was, but a cold-hearted man who were actually busy ruining his life. 

So David stood up, getting away from James’ warm shoulder, afraid of what was going to come. He could only expect the worse.

He felt the engine of the car stop, and a few minutes later he heard the door of the car open. Being blind-folded made him more aware of this kind of sounds.

-We’re here. Get off of the car. James ordered him.

Of course, he didn’t ask where was “here”, even though it was the thing he wanted to know the most right know. It wasn’t easy to obey to James’ command while being blinded, and his head it the roof of the car. He groaned, but didn’t dare to protest.

When he was finally outside, he felt the familiar contact of the gun at the end of his neck. Did they really thought that he still was a threat for four men while being handcuffed, blinded, and in a place he didn’t even know? They were definitely surestimating him.

Someone guided him, but he nearly fell several times. He could feel the wind blowing against his skin, and the sounds of insects made him think that they had to be far away from any city. Or maybe there was a park near.

He didn’t know, and couldn’t really be sure of anything. The only thing which felt real now for the metal of the gun against his skin, and he hated it.

-Be careful; there are stairs ahead. Neymar warned him.

It was hard for him to climb them without seeing in front of him, but the worse was yet to come. Now he didn’t feel the wind anymore, and he knew that he was inside a house. 

Now, he was sure that no one would see them. It was hard for him not to lose hope. They turned around some wall –or at least he supposed so- and then Neymar told him again:

-There are other stairs, but those ones are going down.

It didn’t reassure David at all. It meant that they were going in a basement. How was the police supposed to find them there? And what if they planned to kill him, or worse, to torture himto get informations, even though he didn’t know that much about the other jails, and wouldn’t be able to tell them anything? What if they asked for a ransom no one would ever pay?

He forced himself to calm down. Panicking wouldn’t help him at all. He began to go down the stairs carefully, but one step was more slippery than the others, and he lost his balance. But he didn’t fall on the hard steps, but on James’ back, who barely managed not to fall with him.

-Watch your steps, damn it! Or do you want to kill us both? James shouted, angry.

-Well, not really, but you see, I can’t watch my steps, even though I really want to. He replied.

His kidnapper sighed, and he went next to David, grabbing his arm.

-What are you doing? David exclaimed.

-Making sure that you don’t fall again. He only said, leading him.

Those stairs seemed to never end, and they turned several times. David knew that if there were different ways to go, he would never find his way outside without the help of the criminals. He was definitely trapped. A voice he tried to make shut up kept whispering to him that he would never go out alive.

The more they went down, the more the temperature was getting lower, and David was beginning to shiver. But soon, the stairs stopped, and he heard his captors open a door. When he got inside of the room, he stopped feeling cold. There had to be heaters in there.

He heard them close the door, and he recognized the sound of keys. There was definitely no way he would be able to get out of there.

Someone took his blindfold off, giving him back his sight. He was expecting darkness, but on the contrary, the lights of the room made it look very bright, and he had to close his eyes to get used to it again.

When he managed to do it, he saw that there wasn’t only one room; this basement had definitely been made to make it possible for at lot of people to stay there for a long time.

-What are we doing to do now? Asked Oscar, while inspecting the basement. David had the feeling that it was the first time that he saw it too.

-Stay here until the police thinks we left for another country. I’m sure that in a few hours, our face are going to be in all the newspapers, and everyone will be looking for us. We need to stay discreet for sometimes. At least I guess, this is what we’re going to do, isn’t it, James? Fabio guessed. He seemed to be more used to doing things like this than Oscar.

James nodded, but Oscar still seemed puzzled about something.

-I’m sorry if it sounds stupid, but why are we keeping him now that we escaped. We could have let him near the car when we burnt it, or even kill him if we had to . He said.

What frightened the most David wasn’t that Oscar was talking about his death, but that he talked about it as if it was an usual subject, just like “What are we going to eat tonight?” or “Is there something good on TV?”.

-We need him in case the police finds us, despite all our efforts. They’ll think twice before attacking us if we have an hostage, and if wer’e really in a desperate situation, we could always try to deal with them. Maybe even ask for a ransom. James explained.

-Well, I’m not sure anyone would pay for that stupid guy. Neymar said.

-Please, stop talking like if I wasn’t even there. By the way, the stupid’s guy name is David Luiz, so stop calling me that. He asked. If they didn’t plan on killing him right now, he wasn’t going to listen to them without talking and giving his own opinion. After all, annoying them was the only thing he was still able to do.

-As you wish, stupid guy. Neymar replied, which angered David even more.

-I don’t want to stay there. It’s like if we were in jail again. Oscar complained

-Well, maybe you should have thought about it before getting caught. And I’m saying that for the three of you, not only for Oscar. You’re lucky Cristiano is in love with Fabio, or else we might have let you three rot in jail until the end of your sentence. He warned them.

-I shouldn’t have been there. I didn’t kill anyone. Neymar protested, but James’ gaze made him shut up.

-I know that, but the fact that the police found you stealing rare and expensive objects in a museum and the body of the dead guardian nearby didn’t really help you, no? He told him sarcastically.

-I’ve been trapped. I’m sure one of the person I worked with back then betrayed me and called the police. When we’ll get out of here, I’m decided to find who it was, and to make him pay. Neymar growled.

-They’ll kill you. Fabio stated.

-Not if I kill them first. He replied, but the only effect it had was to make laugh James and Fabio, while Oscar didn’t seem to understand what was so funny. At least, David wasn’t the only one who didn’t understand any of the things which were happening.

-Don’t be stupid, Neymar. Don’t mess with them. It was already a foolish idea to get associated with them, and now you can see where it led you. If we hadn’t been in the same cell, and if I hadn’t needed your help, I’m not sure I would have saved you, too. You deserved what happened to you. And I’m not sure that you would have the strength to really kill someone. It’s somoething else that just stealing money and jewelry, you know. James declared.

For a moment, David thought that Neymar was going to hit him, but Oscar put a hand on his shoulder and whispered something in his ear, calming him. All the pressure vanished, and Neymar and Oscar decided to leave and find where they were going to sleep. After all, it had been a long day, and Neymar was tired after driving so fast for so long.

-Someone needs to keep an eye on the hostage. Fabio stated, to which James answered:

-Okay, I’ll do it for tonight. After all, it seems that he likes me. James accepted, smirking.

-Will you stop with that? I don’t have a fucking crush on you! I just wanted to help you before you were killed. Guess we should rather let people like you die. David almost screamed.

But James didn’t seem to be listening to him, once again, as if he wasn’t even there, and David hated this more than anything else.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired this week end, so here is the next chapter!^^
> 
> By the way, I had a test in english during this week, and it was about a jail. I had a hard time to stay concentrated on it and not to think about David and James ;)

The policemen had told him that he could go back home, but Fernando knew well that the next morning, it would be the same all over again. All those questions were going to make him go crazy. And the worse was that he still didn’t know how any of that happened.

One minute everything was fine, and the next, he discovered that four prisonners were missing, and that David had disappeared. And how could he have missed the stains of blood in James Rodriguez and Neymar’s cell? He was really worried for David, and he felt guilty for not understanding earlier what was happening.

The interogation had been awful. He remembered how the policeman in front of him tried to make him feel responsible, telling him that none of this would have happened if only they had done their work correctly.

And then he tried to make him believe that David wasn’t a victim, but that he was their accomplice. For a moment, Fernando remembered how David had looked at James Rodriguez when he arrived in the jail, but he pushed that thought away.

There was a huge difference between finding a man cute and helping a criminal to get out of jail. Anyway, he knew David, and he knew that he wasn’t the kind of man who would willingly help a criminal. And then there were the traces of blood.

So he didn’t say a thing about how David had been staring at James to the policeman.

Him, Cristiano and Iker had had to stop their job the time the police understood what happened, and others prisons officers had took their place. It was hard to feel so useless.

At first, he wanted to do all he could to help the police find David, but after all they had said, he had decided that if he had to, he would look for him alone. He didn’t trust them, and he couldn’t support to hear them say all those awful things about his friend.

The only problem was that he didn’t have any clues, and the criminals could be anywhere. A part of him, which he’d rather not listen to, was even telling him that David might be already dead.

For now, all he wanted was to go back home and to get some well-deserved sleep.

But when he arrived in front of his home, there was someone waiting for him. For a moment, he thought that the policemen had changed their mind and wanted to ask him other questions, and it almost wanted t cry, because he was too tired and sad to go through it again.

But he recognized the man when he got closer, for already seeing him the few times David had invited him at a party or for his birthday.

Fernando didn’t know a lot about him-his name was Bernard Duarte, he remembered-except that he had been David’s friend in high school, and that they often met to play video games.

Bernard was quite a small man, and he looked even smaller when he was next to David. Each time he had seen them together, David always joked about it, telling everyone that Bernard was his little brother.

When he saw him, Bernard went to meet Fernando, who already knew, of course, what the younger man wanted. If it hadn’t been obvious enough, the traces of tears on the young man face couldn’t let him to be mistaken.

-Hello Fernando. Can you explain me what happened, please? It’s everywhere on the TV, they say that David helped those criminals ecape, or that they kidnapped him. I-I know David, he would never do anything against the law, I’m sure they forced him to come with him. He whispered, obviously still in shock.

-Calm down, Bernard. Come with me, we’re going to talk about it inside, okay? Fernando suggested. Of course, he was tired, but he wasn’t heartless and he knew that Bernard needed someone with who he could talk.

Bernard accepted. Fernando made tea for both of them, deciding that coffee wouldn’t help the man to feel better. He needed to calm down, and caffeine wouldn’t help. 

Fernando told Bernard everything he knew, even if it wasn’t a lot. Bernard face turned white when he mentionned the blood, as he was already imagining the worse.

-No, this can’t be happening. They need to find him! Why didn’t they find David yet? It’s their job, no? What are they getting paid for? Bernard cried.

Fernando didn’t know how to reassure this man that he really didn’t know that much, just how he didn’t know just how close he was to David.

-Stop tormenting yourself. It’s not like if we could do anything about it. I’m sure that right now, policemen are doing their best to get David out of their grasp. He told him, even though he didn’t really believe in what he was saying

Bernard took a sip of his tea, before letting out:

-I should be able to do something for him. He’s always been there for him. In high school, when other people bullied me, he was always there, protecting me. If he hadn’t been here, it would have been hell for me. Damn, this can’t be happening. A-and I wanted to tell him...to tell him that..., and I didn’t, I thought it was better to wait, and then this happens...

Fernando put an arm around Bernard’s shoulders. What he just learned about David didn’t really surprised him. He was the kind of man who always wanted to protect the weak and the poor, no matter which consequences it could have for him.

-What did you want to tell him? He asked, not really understanding where this was going.

Bernard looked down. In normal circonstances, he would have never confessed to an almost stranger, but those were anything but normal circumstances.

-That I love him. That I’ve been in love with him for years. He sobbed.

It made Fernando feel even worse for the boy.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

David soon understood that James wasn’t going to let him any chance to escape. His wrists were still trapped by his own handcuffs, and James had used a second pair of them, wrapping one cuff around David’s right hand, and the second one around his own left wrist.

-Like that, I’m sure that you won’t go anywhere tonight, and that you won’t try to strangle me during my sleep. His captor explained.

He hated those handcuffs. By now, he was sure that the friction between them and his skin had made wounds appear on his wrists. He couldn’t see them, but the pain was enough for him to understand what was happening.

But James didn’t go to bed right away. There were at least six rooms in the basement –from what David had seen of it- and James was looking for something in the cupboards of his own. And of course David had to stay near him, because of the handcuffs.

He finally found what he was looking for, taking a sandwich out of the cupboard and beginning to eat it hungrily. David’s stomach made him remember that he hadn’t eaten anything since breakfast either, but he was too prideful to ask anything to James. But soon enough, the growls coming from his belly became so loud that the young man noticed them.

-Oh, my poor little hostage, you’re hungry. You’re lucky that I’m so kind that I am going to feed you. James told him. David hated when he used that mocking, condescending tone.

He thought that James was going to free his hands to let him eat, but all he did was to take another sandwich out of the cupboard and to put it next to his mouth.

It felt very degrading for David, but he didn’t even try to complain and took a bite, then another and another, under the amused stare of James, his hunger being stronger than his pride. He felt like some two years old who wasn’t even able to eat alone. He just wanted to disappear into the ground

And the same thing happened when he had to drink, except that this time, David threw water all over his clothes and choke several time, and all James did was laughing at how clumsy he was.

-Shut up! You wouldn’t do better if you were in my place! He replied angrily.

He’d never felt so ashamed in all his life, not even in elementary school, when the other kids used to make fun of his curly hair. Right now all he wanted was to go back to his home, to talk and laugh with his friends, and to stop being treated like an object or an animal.

Finally, James decided it was time for them to sleep. The bed wasn’t very large, and there wasn’t anything they could do not to touch each other, even if they tried.

David couldn’t help but think that if the circumstances had been different, he would have been more than happy to find himself in bed with the young and handsome man that James Rodriguez was.

David waited for James to fall asleep, and when the eyes of the boy were closed, and his breathing was slower than before, when he was sure that he wouldn’t witness it, he let his tears run down his cheeks. He cried silently to be sure that he wouldn’t wake him up.

He knew he shouldn’t lose hope, but by now, he was sure that no one was ever going to find him again. What was going to happen? Was he going to be those men’s slave forever, or would they kill him when they’ll think that the police stopped looking for them?

He cried himself to sleep, and the moment he did, James opened his eyes again, watching him. His face was more relaxed when he was asleep, but the tears were still there, as he hadn’t been able to wipe them off with his hands tied, and the criminal felt a sting of guilt for hurting him like that.

He gently caressed his cheeks, making the tears disapear, and David moved in his sleep to get closer to him. Before he realised what he was doing, James smiled, before he stopped himself. He couldn’t act like that, even if he felt bad for what he was doing to David, who seemed to be such a kind and tender man.

But he also knew that in the eyes of this man, they were nothing but criminals who had to be put into jail. Oh, yes he knew the truth; if he had really been hurt without it being part of any plan, of course David would have helped and healed him, but after, he would have put him in a cell again. 

Fairytales didn’t exist, there was no way he could be free and stay with this man without having to threaten him.

There was no way he could understand them, either, so James knew that he shouldn’t get attached to him, because it would only hurt him. And there was no way he could let David understand that the crush the beautiful prison officer had on him was a mutual thing.

But not getting attached didn’t mean that he wouldn’t play a little with him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, 
> 
> I think this chapter is the dirtiest thing I ever wrote, and I think that with this story, it's not going to get better. ^^' But I regret nothing ;).
> 
> I hope you'll like it, I worked a lot on it. :)

When David woke up, he didn’t think about the fact that he had been kidnapped by four dangerous criminals. No, his first thoughts were that he had a morning erection and that he needed to take care of it. It looked like his body didn’t realise in which kind of situation he was.

Out of instinct, he tried to reach for his cock, before remembering where he was, and that his hands were tied by those damn handcuffs. He tried to move his hips to get some friction, but it didn’t help him. On the contrary, it only made him more frustrated.

He didn’t know how to ignore the burning sensation he felt. That’s when he opened his eyes, and saw that James was staring at the bulge in his pants. At that moment, he just wanted to burry himself under the covers and never go out again.

But the worse was the way James was looking at him, smirking. Both of the criminal’s hands were free, and David realized that he had tied his to the headboard of the bed. He hated to be so helpless in front of this man, in such an embarassing poistion.

For a moment, James was thoughtful, but David was to ashamed to see it. He just tried to look away, as if James didn’t see him like that. When their eyes met briefly, James looked like his confident self again.

-Is it me who makes you feel so excited? James asked him playfully, caressing his cheek, forcing David to look in his eyes.

Of course, he had expected him to make fun of him What else could you expect from a man like him? However, what he didn’t plan was that James was going to slide his hand between his jeans and his underwear, making him moan and buck his hips as he took him in his hand, goign up and down on his cock.

-You really need someone to take care of you. You’re so hard. James whispered, before he took his hand off of him, and David retained a cry of protest. It had felt too good.

James opened the zipper of David’s jeans, taking his pants and underwear down. He was now completely exposed to the eyes of his captor, and if he was to believe the sparkle in his captor’s eyes, James was definitely enjoying the view. 

James took David’s long, thick cock in his hand and began to caress him slowly, watching how he blushed from pleasure and listening to his erratic breath. It took David all his strength not to moan, but he didn’t want to give James that pleasure. 

Even though if he had to be sincere, he would have to admit that having a beautiful boy like James taking care of his erection wasn’t that bad.

-Do you like what I am doing to you? James teased him.

-N-no. David moaned, telling himself that he couldn’t like what this man was making him feel, not after what he had done to him the day before. He still remember who he was, a cold-blooded criminal who ruined other people life without caring about them. 

He couldn’t like anything coming from a man like this. He tried to convince himself that if he was free, he would push him away, instead of pinning him to the bed and making love to him right away.

Finally, maybe it was better that he was tied. Like that, he had excuses.

-Oh, if you’re not enjoying yourself, then I’ll just stop. James decided, taking his hand off David.

-No, James please! He shouted intinctively. To hell with his pride, right now he needed it, needed to have this man’s hand on his cock, and it didn’t matter if afterwards he would feel dirty and ashamed. Right now it was his body who was taking decisions, not his mind , nor his conscience.

-Do you want me to touch you again, David? James asked him, his hand brushing against his thigh, teasing him, as he nipped on David’s ear. That damn smirk was still on his lips.

-Yes, please, do it. He whimpered, the last little lucid part of his mind making him notice that James remembered his name.

And then James touched him again, and he couldn’t help but thrust against his hand. But the smaller man pinned his hips to the bed with the hand he wasn’t using on him, forcing him to stay still, and the other left David’s cock, only to be replaced by his lips. He teased him, slowly licking at the tip, sucking the first drops of precum.

-Please...David moaned again.

-Please what? I want you to say it. James ordered him, smirking, before licking David’s cock all the way to the base. He wanted to see him beg. He liked to have the other man in his control.

It made the part of his mind who thought that it wasn’t a good idea to take advantage of his prisoner like that go silent. It wasn’t as if David didn’t like what he was doing to him. And no one had even charged someone because they gived them a blowjob.

Of course, it didn’t change the fact that he had kidnapped David, but his prisoner’s fate could have been worse than that.

-Take me in your mouth, please. David said, cheeks burning red from pleasure, embarassment and shame.

He didn’t have to say more. He felt James lips against him, and then the kid took him all the way in. David wanted to thrust into his mouth, but James was keeping him still, making him remember that he was the one in control.

He also didn’t want to choke on his cock. Even though he did his best to be confident, James wasn’t doing this kind of things every day.

He was moaning against his hostage, his mouth vibrating around his sex, sending shivers through David’s spine. The pleasure grew too strong for him, and he came in James’ mouth. His captor let go of him, swallowing it all and licking his lips, mischief in his eyes.

David tried to catch his breath again, while James put David’s pants and underwear back on, and then he lied back down next to him, pressing his body against David’s.

-Good morning. He said while biting his prisoner’s ear gently.

Now that pleasure had stopped overwhelming his mind, David realised what he had let James do to him. He just got a blowjob from the man who kidnapped him. 

He didn’t know how he was ever going to forgive himself for that. When his thoughts became clearer, he wondered why James acted the way he did.

-Why did you do that? He asked James. He needed to know it, because he didn’t really understand how the young man had went from threatening to kill him the day before to giving him a blowjob in the morning.

-Because I wanted to have some fun. You shouldn’t complain; I took care of your problem, didn’t I? By the way, you really taste good. He purred, embarassing David a little more. He definitely left the image of a pure and innocent James far, far behind.

It made David feel bad. Of course, he didn’t expect James to had feelings for him, not after what happened the day before, but it hurt that James only wanted to use his body. He wondered if now his life would resumed to being tied to that bed, ready to fulfill all of James’ desires. He hoped it would be different, but that fear didn’t leave his mind.

And then, to David’s stupefaction, he freed him from the handcuffs, allowing him to sit on the bed. David’s fear were confirmed; where the metal had been, two red circles had appeared on his wrists, and it hurt so much that he couldn’t even touch them.

-Do you understand why people in jail didn’t like those things, now? James told him before getting up. By now, David’s thoughts were clear enough for him to hear the bitterness in James’ voice. 

David wanted to tell him that he had only been doing his duty, but he stayed silent. After all, he knew that he was already lucky enough to still be alive.

Even if it meant being James Rodriguez plaything. If he ever managed to get out of there, he didn’t know how he would be able to face himself after what just happened, because he couldn’t really deny that he had been enjoying himself.

When James left the room, David knew that he had to follow him, even if he didn’t say it outloud. He knew that if he didn’t want to be handcuffed again, he would have to deserve it. Even though he would have liked to stay alone for some time, in order to come back to his senses.

When they arrived in the main room, Oscar, Neymar and Fabio were already there, and they definitely looked more awake than David was.

-Good morning everyone. James said.

-Well, I think it was definitely good for you. However, next time you have fun with the hostage, could you try not to wake up everyone while doing it? We would have liked to be able to sleep late during our first night out of jail. Fabio complained.

David couldn’t have been more embarassed, especially when he heard Oscar whisper to Neymar that he now understood why James had decided to take him with them. He could feel himself blushing.

-Don’t complain that much, Fabio. If Cristiano had been here with you, we wouldn’t have slept at all. James replied, and it was now the blond’s turn to blush.

David tried to chase away the picture of Cristiano and this man together, but he began to ask himself if they had known each other before Fabio were sent to jail, or if he met him there, and then fell for him.

It didn’t seem impossible for David, because he had to admit that if James hadn’t trapped him, something might have happened between him and the boy. If he had really been a man who just wanted to feed his daughter. 

He wanted to laugh now that he remembered that back then, he thought that James looked innocent. This morning, he had been proved that James definitely wasn’t like that.

-Could we switch on the TV? I’d like to know what they’re saying about us. James suggested, and Oscar did so.

Even if he had only been with them for one day, David could already tell that Fabio and James were the one who took the decisions. 

It wasn’t hard for them to find a channel that talked about the escape of the four prisonners. He even saw an interview of Cristiano, who told the police that he thought that David had feelings for one of the men which had escaped. 

Fabio was staring at his lover longingly; it was obvious that he missed him. Oscar noticed it and asked him:

-Why isn’t Cristiano joining us? Not that I don’t want to sleep, really, but you seem to need him. You would be happier if he was here. He said.

-I’d like to, but he can’t come here. As he is involved in what happened, the police could follow him, and find us, and we can’t take that risk, even though I would like to see him. He sighed.

Pictures of James, Fabio, Oscar and Neymar were shown on the TV, while the presenter said that if anyone saw them, they shouldn’t try to catch them alone, but that they’d better call the police.

-We’re really going to be stuck here for some time, right? Oscar asked, and Fabio noded.

But then the presenter began to talk about David. He didn’t hesitate to say horrible things about him, using all the witnesses he could. Some people he barely knew, like his neighbours, even said that he might have been working with them to make money. Most of them were people with who he had almost never talked.

It made him furious. Everything he had, he had owned it by working hard. Of course, he could have become a thief, as he didn’t have any impressive diplome, but instead, he decided to work, and to do the kind of job that most of people made everything to avoid.

Well, now at least he understood why.

And then, he saw his best friend on the TV screen, his eyes red from crying.

-I don’t understand why everyone says that David helped them. He is a good person, and he would never do anything to hurt others. You can say what you want about him, but I know that he didn’t do it. They kidnapped him, I’m sure of it. Bernard declared.

-Well, I guess that when you’ll be free, you won’t tell him what I did to you earlier. He would be so disappointed if he learned that you’re not the angel he thinks you are. James laughed, wrapping an arm around David’s waist.

David wanted desesperately to escape from him, even though a part of him liked his embrace, but he was well aware that he just couldn’t.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the chapter where things finally begin to get a little better for David ;) I hope you'll like it
> 
> By the way, I'm sorry I didn't answer yet to all of your kind comments, but I've got a lot of work right now, and it was already hard for me to find the time to write this chapter ^^'

Living with the four criminals wasn’t as bad as what David had expected. Of course, he couldn’t get out, and James still handcuffed him at night “just to be sure”, but they didn’t torture him, nor did they let him die of thirst or hunger. 

They knew that he couldn’t get out of the basement alone, so they accepted to let him free during the day, as long as he was with one of them.

He had been so grateful when they told him this that he almost thanked them, before thinking that he didn’t need to thank the men who kidnapped him. 

He had discovered that this place wasn’t as boring as it first seemed, too. In a room that he didn’t see when he first came here, a lot of books were stored, so many that he didn’t even try to count them.

He didn’t notice it before because you had to cross another room, which was now Fabio’s, to reach this place.

As he was their prisoner, he had feared that the blonde wouldn’t let him go there ro read, but he had accepted, to David’s surprise and joy. James had once seen how it troubled him, and he had told him that they weren’t cruel enough to lock him in a cell.

They also had video games, and even though he didn’t want to play with the others, David still managed to steal the joystick when they were eating, and when he had it, he didn’t let go of it for hours.

That they weren’t like him. Even though he knew that he was the one doing the right things, it made David feel bad, because now that he lived with them he had to admit that despite being ex-inmates, they lived just like normal human beings, laughed like them, enjoyed the same thing as them.

It shouldn’t have surprised him that much, and yet it was what happened.

They also had video games, and even though he didn’t want to play with the others, he still managed to steal the joystick when they were eating, and when he had it, he didn’t let go of it for hours. 

It made him feel guilty, because people had to be worried about him, especially Bernard, but this looked more like being on holidays than being a prisoner.

However, they were all forbidden to use phones or internet, as they could be spotted by the police. 

By now, he had learnt to ignore all the bad things that the TV presenters said about him, but he was still nostalgic of the life he had before each time he saw Bernard or Fernando. He wished he could tell them that he was still alive, that his body wasn’t rooting somewhere no one would ever find it. 

Nothing had happened between him and James since that morning, but each time he stared for too long at the young man and James noticed him, he smirked, making him blush.

The bruises on James’ skin were beginning to fade, but his split lip didn’t look any better, and once or twice David saw him whimpering in pain while he ate.

It became routine for him, and now, it was just another day for him with James and his other captors. But they all stopped what they were doing when they heard noise coming from the house which lead to the stairs they took the first day. David suddenly dared to hope to be freed way earlier than he expected.

James put a finger on his lips, and the others immediately understood that they had to stay silent. and they switched off all the lights. He also put his hand on David’s mouth to make sure that he wouldn’t try to scream. If there were policemen up there, he didn’t want him to warn them.

The footsteps only kept getting nearer. By now, the four men all had guns in their hands, ready to fight for their lives if they had to. They heard the sound of keys, and the door opened on two men.

When he recognized them, Oscar let out a sigh of relief, but they were still covered in darkness, and David couldn’t see their faces that well

-You can put the lights back on. They’re friends. James said after he recognized them too.

-Hello, James. I can see that everything went just as planned. The first man said.

-Good morning, Radamel, Sergio. In fact, it was even easier than planned. He said, grinning.

-I’m glad to hear it.By the way, we’ve got a surprise for you. The one named Sergio annouced. At the same time, Neymar switched the lights on, and David saw that each of the men had a small kid in their arm. It was two little girls who looked really young. 

James’ face shined with happiness, and he took the oldest girl in his arms. Oscar looked exactly the same as him as he carefully hold the smallest one against him.

-Hello, princess. Daddy is happy to see you. James said, smiling, and at that moment David realized that he had never imagined that those men who kidnapped him could have a family.

-What about Vitoria and Davi Lucca? Fabio asked, looking worried.

-We couldn’t bring them, sorry. Your daughter and Neymar’s son are already going to school, it would have looked suspicious if they suddenly disappeared. Radamel explained to them.

Even though this explanation was logic, David could see that it hurt them not to be able to see their children. Suddenly, David thought that his own situation could have been worse. At least, there was no one waiting for him at home.

He thought that it wasn’t really a good idea to bring children to the hideout of the most wanted criminals of the country, but he was smart enough to shut up.

-No one saw you coming? James asked, even though he was busy playing with his daughter, who had a huge smile on her face.

-We were careful, don’t worry. But we’re going to leave, we just wanted to bring the two little ones to you. They missed you a lot. I know they can’t talk yet, but it is obvious that they wanted to ahve you back. We already put in the cupboards enough things for you to take care of them. Don’t get out until the police stop looking for you. Sergio advised them.

They left as fast as they had come, and David thought that it was because they didn’t want to attract attention here.

He couldn’t help but be impressed at how tiny Oscar’s daughter looked in his arms. He hadn’t really talked with Oscar until then, but he didn’t really think about that and asked him:

-How old is she? She looks so little.

-She is three months old now. Her name is Julia. She was even smaller the last time I saw her. Oscar answered, smiling when his daughter took his finger in her fist.

However, David soon felt that something was clinging at his leg. He smiled at James’ daughter and crouched down to get to her level.

-Hello...He looked at James, who told him:

-Salomé.

-Hello, Salomé. I’m David. I am one of your daddy’s...friends. he added, thinking that it wasn’t a good idea to tell that he was her father’s hostage, even if she wouldn’t even understand the word.

James took his daughter in his arms, and David told him: 

-I didn’t think that you had a family. I thought that you were the kind of men who weren’t attached to anything.

-You didn’t know that when I had to be put in jail to make the others escape, I said during my trial that I stole that jewellry to pay for my daughters’food? James asked, surprised.

-I knew it, but I thought that you had lied about it. He admitted. Right now, I’m not even sure that James Rodriguez is your true name or not.

But after all, it was normal that he didn’t believe anything about James Rodriguez, when he saw what happened to him the first and last time he had really trusted him.

-Maybe it would be better for you not to learn too much about us. James simply said, and he understood thatt right now, he wasn’t worried for himself, but for his daughter. 

-If you go on like that, in the end, it will be my fault that you took me as an hostage. He sighed.

-Well technically it was. If you had done your job correctly instead of falling into my trap, it would have been much harder for us to get out, and maybe we wouldn’t have taken any hostage. All you had to do was to wait five minutes until your colleague came. But I guess you were too impatient to save the poor, innocent, hurt boy that I am? James suggested, looking just as lost as he had seemed back then.

-You know, if one day you decide to live a normal life, to stop stealing and taking hostages, and to obey to the law, you should become an actor. I’m sure you’d be great. But don’t worry, I learnt my lesson. I know that there isn’t anything innocent in you. He replied, doing his best not to show James just how troubled this made him feel.

Because now, he was wondering if James was really putting on an act, or if he could easily act like this because it was how he had been before life forced him to change. 

When he had looked at him playing with Salomé, he saw again the cute boy that entered his jail one week before he was taken as an hostage.

-Oh, but I would miss making fall into my trap gullible, kind and handsome men like you. James said, smirking at David.

David noticed that James had never said that he was handsome before, and he didn’t know if it meant something or not. Was he really special for him, or was he just playing with him to be sure that he wouldn’t try to escape?

-By the way, Oscar, could you take care of Salomé during the night? You know that I have to tie David up to be sure that he doesn’t try to run away, and I don’t want her to see that. He stated.

It really felt weird to see James as a responsible father. However, this feeling left David quickly, when his captor whispered in his ear:

-And like that, if you have problems in the morning, I’ll still be able to help you.

He wished that James could stop being such a tease, and that he would spare him this kind of embarassing moments. All thoughts of David being an innocent, hurt man left him as fast as they had come

Behind them, Oscar was letting Neymar hold his daughter. He was looking at them with fondness, and if David knew that it was because he must have missed his daughter, he wondered if it was the only reason, or if it was also because of Neymar. It it was the case, the other man was really oblivious about it.

After all, they only seemed to get closer since they arrived there. It wouldn’t surprise him too much if Oscar had feelings for Neymar.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello^^,  
> Sorry for uptading later than usual. I've got more free time now, so I'll try to update more quickly next time.  
> I hope you'll like this chapter:)

David didn’t want to count the days since he had been kidnapped. It only would have made him feel worse. Even though his life was better than what he had expected at first, he missed being free, being able to go outside, to see his friends.

He’d rather try to forget about it all, as it was now clear that he wouldn’t be free before a long, long time. However, when his clothes really began to stink, he thought that it was time for him to take a shower.

He didn’t know if there was one in the basement, but he didn’t think that they would stay here for long without washing themselves at all. So he had asked James where he could take a shower, even is he always was a little worried when he had to talk to that man. 

Each time he came near him, David wondered if he was going to kill him, or if he would try to seduce him. And he had to admit that he definitely wouldn’t have the strength to resist if James decided to that.

David hoped with all his heart that James would just tell them where the bathroom was. Instead, the smaller man had asked Fabio to take care of Salomé, and he had told David to follow him.

David almost said that he could go there by himself, if only James told him where this damn bathroom was, but he stayed silent. Defying James wouldn’t help to make his life better.  
This time, they went through Oscar’s room and another one in which he had never been, before reaching the bathroom.

David thanked James, and he was expecting him to leave, hoping for it, actually, but the criminal stayed there, his eyes not leaving his hostage. He looked like a predator watching his prey, and the thought made David shiver.

-What are you still doing here? He asked.

-Well, in case you haven’t understood already, I don’t really trust you,none of us does, which I’m sure you can understand quite easily,and that’s why I want to keep you in sight. So I’m am going to stay here. He stated, and David knew that it wasn’t negotiable.

He sighed and took his shirt off, and while he began to do the same with his pants he asked James, looking at him:

-You know that this could be considered as sexual harassment, right?

James waited until he took his underwear and his socks off too, and before he went into the shower, he got closer to David, slowly kissing his neck, making him freeze, while one of his hand played with one of his nipples, and the other one was busy with his cock. David was physically stronger than him, and he should have been able to push him away, but he just couldn’t.

The power that this man had other him really frightened him. But this fear slowy left his mind as he leaned into James’ touch, closing his eyes. He could hear his own breath becoming faster. And while he was doing that to David, James told him, while he left a hickey on his collarbone:

-You’re wrong. This is sexual harrassment. Now go and take your shower, I don’t have all day. He urged him, while he stopped touching him as fast as he had begun doing it, leaving David panting and half hard.

Right now, all that David wanted was to pin James against the wall and to make him regret being just a tease. But what blood he had left in his brain made him remember that having sex with a criminal wasn’t something he was supposed to want. That and the fact that James still had a gun, and that he would use it against him if he needed to.

So he obeyed him, but the warm water he felt falling on his body wasn’t enough to make him forget James’ stare, making it hard for him to calm down. But suddenly, one question came to his mind, making all of his thoughts clear again, and he just needed to let it out, to have an answer. Now, he told himself that he should have thought about it the first time he had seen Salomé.

-Tell me, James, you aren’t cheating on Salomé’s mother with me, right? He wanted to know.

-No, you don’t have to worry about that. I’m a single man. He told him, but David that James eyes became darker as he answered him .

-What happened with her then? Did you break up? He asked. Of course, he knew that curiosity killed the cat, but it was his nature, and he couldn’t really fight against it.

-I don’t want to talk about it! James snapped, and David knew that he had crossed an invisible limit, so he stayed quiet while he finished his shower.

But then an idea came to his mind; the kind of idea he often had before all this mess happened, when he still was a free man. He knew it was really stupid, and that it would only bring him problems, but he just had to do it. It was stronger than him. And it was a way to have his revenge.

The second later, he aimed the shower head at James. The boy wasn’t expecting it, and he tried to protect himself with his hands, in vain. When David stopped, he was soaked from head to toes, and he wasn’t looking really happy either.

David, on the other hand, couldn’t stop laughing. But he stopped when he noticed that, because of the water, James’clothes were stucked to his body, not letting a lot of things to the imagination, and David couldn’t help staring. What did this boy had to be so perfect, and so cruel at the same time? It was as if he only existed to torture him mentally.

-Do you like the sight? James teased him, but he didn’t try to get close to David again. After David got dressed, they looked for dry clothes for James. David still had a huge smile on his face. And Even if he would never admit it, James had found David’s prank quite funny. He had to repeat to himself that this man was his hostage, not his friend, and definitely not something more than that. He knew that he was already too kind with him. If he had been, David never would have dared pranking him.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fernando couldn’t stop worrying about David. At first, he had thought that the police was going to find his friend, or that the kidnappers would release him after escaping. Now , he doubted that any of that would happen. For all he knew, David could be dead.

He was staring at an old photo he had took with David when they began working together. On it, David was geing his idiotic self, sticking his tongue out, while Fernando was smiling slightly next to him. Those were the good times. Before those criminals came and wreak havoc on their lives. He felt a tear run down his cheek

But then he heard a knock on the door, which took him out of his depressing thoughts. It had to be his lover, who had been absent for some time now. Fernando knew that he had to work abroad; he even knew it when he began to date him, but it still hurt not to have him by his side. 

And it had hurt him even more since he really would have need comfort after what happened to David. He was happy that he was finally here, to take care of him. Truth be told, he was afraid to go back to the jail, to do his job again, knowing what happened.

He openened the door, and when he understood that it was definitely his boyfriend, he pulled him into a hug, kissing him with passion. He didn’t let go of him for a longtime, and when he did, he whispered, breathless:

-I’ve missed you, Sergio, I’ve missed you so much. I’m so happy you’re back.

-I’m sorry I couldn’t come back earlier. I couldn’t leave quicker. I have heard about what happened to the man you worked with. That’s terrible. I’m glad nothing happened to you. He told him while he gently caressed his face.

-I’m so worried for him, Sergio. Who knows what they are going to do to him? I know that you never met David, but he is really a kind man, who think about the others before thinking about himself. He doesn’t deserve what happened to him. It is just awful He explained.

Of course, what happened to David wasn’t less horrible, but it helped Fernando to talk with someone who could listen to him. Sergio held him tight and caressed his hair, showing him that he was not alone, that he would never be, and that was exactly what he needed right now.

Sergio felt bad for Fernando. Of course when he had seduced him, ke knew that he would have to lie to him. After all, at first, he only got interested in him because he was a prison officer in the jail where Oscar, Neymar and Fabio were prisonners. It was all part of James plan, even if, in the end, they didn’t have to use Fernando to get them out. But they needed to have more than one choice, in case something went wrong.

Furthemore, the four criminals weren’t all sent to that jail by luck, either. Radamel’s influence had helped them a lot. It always was useful to know someone who worked in the police and was friend with some judges and lawyers.

But in the end, Fernando hadn’t been involved in his friend’s escape, but Sergio had discovered that when he was too far away from Fernando, from his Nando, as he called him now, he didn’t feel whole, as if a part of his heart always stayed with the other man.

And of course, this went against the plan. Now that he didn’t have any use for Fernando anymore, he should have left him, finding some dumb excuse, like “Sorry, I’ve met someone else” or “You’re not good enough for me anymore.” But he couldn’t do that now, he couldn’t break his Nando like that. Sergio needed him too much. No, in fact, it was worse than needing him.

Actually, he loved Fernando.

And it hurt, to hear him talking about his friend, to know that he was imagining the worse, when he had seen David not too long ago and knew that the others treated him well. But he couldn’t tell any of that to Fernando, he couldn’t betray his friends, So all he did was to comfort his lover, hugging him and kissing him. He wished he could be with Fernando without lying to him.

They went inside and they sat on Fernando’s sofa, Sergio’s arm wrapped around his shoulders. They always liked to cuddle like that. He noticed the tear on Fernando’s face, and it made him feel even worse.

-Another one of his friends came here, the day he was kidnapped, you know. He told me...He told me that he had loved David since he met him, but that he never had the courage to tell him, and now he’ll may never have the chance to say it to him. So I wanted you to know that I love you more than anything else. No matter what happens, I’ll always love you. He promised, his head laying on Sergio’s chest.

He kissed him tenderly, but Sergio thought that if he ever learnt who he really was, he wouldn’t say that anymore. But he tried to forget it, and to savour the moment. There was nothing on earth he liked more than being with his lover.

However, he felt bad for the man Fernando had talked about. Even if him and Radamel didn’t stay for long in the basement with the four fugitives and their hostage, he had seen the way James and David looked at each other, even if he was sure that they wasn’t ready to admit it yet, and that it would stay that way for a while.

He smiled when he saw that Fernando had fallen asleep, leaning against him. Without waking him up, Sergio took him gently in his arms and carried him to the bedroom, where he laid him on the bed gently, before laying just next to him.

Immediately, Fernando clinged to him, which made Sergio smile. He wished he could find a way to concile his life with Fernando, and his life as a criminal, which had always been his, because he didn’t want to renunce to any.

However, he didn’t want Fernando to be put in danger because of him. If something like that could one day happen, then he would leave him, no matter how hard it would be for him to do so. 

“I love you” He whispered in Fernando’s ear, smiling at him. He closed his eyes, and fell asleep with the beautiful blonde in his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ,  
> I updated later than usual last time, so I wanted to post another chapter this week, and here it is :)  
> It also turned out that I was right when I said that with this story, I would write dirty things^^'  
> Hope you'll like this chapter

In the morning, when he woke up, David felt that something was wrong. First, he understood that his hands had been tied to the headboard of the bed. Again.

Knowing this, it wasn’t hard to guess what kind of mischief James was up to. And then, he noticed that James was above him, busy sucking at his neck, where he would probably leave a mark.

Trying not to think too much about how good the younger man’s lips felt, or about the fact that, had his hands been free, he would have pulled the boy even closer against him, he asked:

-James, what the hell are you doing? He grunted, his cheeks quickly reddening

Their eyes met, and his captor replied, smirking again:

-Good morning to you too, David. Well, you weren’t really nice to me yesterday, so now, I’m going to punish you. Don’t worry, I’m sure you’re going to enjoy it. He whispered, rubbing his body against David’s.

That’s when the prison officer saw that he didn’t wear his T-shirt anymore, while James was still completely dressed. But it didn’t last long, as James sat on David’s hips, slowly unbutonning his own shirt.

He then took it off and pressed himself against David. It felt more intimate, now that they were skin to skin, and David couldn’t keep his heart from beating faster.

David groaned when James’leg rubbed against his crotch. He could feel that he was already hard, and it angered him that his body obeyed so easily to all of James’ desires. He felt too helpless, but there was no way he could resist to this sweet torture.

He kept telling himself that he didn’t want this, that it was James who was forcing him, even if it was obvious, even for him, that it was a lie. But denial was easier and safer than facing the truth.

James mouth went down to David’s left nipple, sucking hungrily at it, while his hand played with the right one.It became harder for David to retain his moans, but he tried his best, not wanting to face other remarks from the three other fugitives.

It wasn’t his fault if his cute, beautiful captor decided to take advantage of his body. Of course, he was enjoying himself too, and he didn’t ask him to stop, but it was easier for him to see himself as a victim.

Like that, he didn’t have to deal with his conscience about the fact that he was definitely going to have sex with a criminal. What was really wrong was that he desired this, despite everything that James had done to him. Maybe his own mind was twisted, too.

At first, James didn’t intend to take it this far, he only wanted to make out with David for a while, to tease, and then let go of him, but he also thought that David was going to struggle against him, that he wouldn’t want him. Instead of that, David was moaning at his touch, arching his back, and James wasn’t able to stop himself.

He knew that it wasn’t a good idea, that if he slept with David, it would be way harder for him to keep seeing him just as an hostage. But right now he didn’t care anymore.

He took David’s pants and underwear off, caressing his stomach and his thighs, teasing him, before his hands finally went to his cock. His thumb brushed against the head, and all coherent thoughts left David’s brain. Now, he was nothing more than James slave, and as the young man had said he would, he was enjoying himself thorougly.

The former inmate bit gently on David’s ear, telling him quietly, lust in his eyes:

-You’re so big, David. I wonder how it will feel when you’ll be inside of me.

He was too far gone to feel ashamed of what James was telling and doing to him, even though he was a little surprised. He wasn’t kidnapped every day, but he believed that usually, criminals didn’t want to be fucked by their hostage.

The idea of being inside of the smaller man only made him harder in James’ hand, his cock twitching at his words, which made James smile.

-You’re not protesting, this time? You really want me that much?You want to know how good I’ll feel around you? He teased him, while he left a hickey on David’s neck,next to the one he had done the day before.

David wished he could touch James, hold him, kiss him, but the handcuffs kept him for doing so. He watched in wonder while James finished to undress himself, discovering that the boy was just as hard as he was.

He couldn’t stop staring at James’ small and beautiful body. He just wanted to kiss and to lick every single inch of his skin. He needed that boy to be his and only his. Right now it didn’t mater who they were. He just needed him.

For a few seconds, his mind wondered, thinking about all the dirty things he would do to James if he was free. He wished their position would be reversed, that he could dominate James, make him writhe in pleasure beneath him. He was so lost in lust that he didn’t realise just how wrong his thoughts were.

James took a bottle of lube which was on the bedside table – no, David didn’t want to know why you could just as easily find a sandwich or lube in this basement- and spread it on his fingers, before he began to prepare himself, his eyes closed, moaning wantonly.

David almost stopped breathing as he saw the young man fingering himself, which had to be the most erotic sight he had ever witnessed . James looked at David’s eyes, and his stare couldn’t have been more provoking. 

Then James took his fingers out of himself, whimpering when his body was empty, before impaling himself on David’s cock. They both closed their eyes, James nails burying themselves in David’s shoulders. 

David couldn’t think about anything else than about how tight, and warm and good James felt around him. He couldn’t help thrusting once or twice inside the criminal, but he stopped to let him some time to adjust to his length.

Despite preperating himself, James still needed some minutes to get used to having david inside of him. The taller man wished he could have caressed him, or held him to make him feel better. Damn, he really hated being tied.

James began to move slowly, riding the other man, and this time, David couldn’t keep his moans to himself anymore. He bucked his hips, trying to match James thrusts, and each time he did, the boy let out a cry of pleasure.

-It feels so good, David. James let out as the ex-prison officer went even deeper inside him, making him see stars.

They both moved faster now, and James had wrapped his hand against his cock, pleasuring himself as they both got closer to the edge. By now, they didn’t even think about not being loud.

James was the first one who came, dirtying his hand and David’s chest, his body tightening against David’s cock. He kept riding David through his orgasm, letting out a cry when David filled him with his seed.

Their breathing was erratic, and James laid on top of David, trying to regain his composure. When he finally stood up, he froze for a minute when he felt David’s seed getting out of him and dripping down his thighs. 

-Guess we should do this more often. I really like to play with you, my beautiful hostage. He said, licking the white liquid on his hand.

He cleaned himself and he got dressed and then freed David’s hands, while watching at his naked body one last time.

David began to look for his clothes, trying not to dirty them with what was left of their sex making. James was smiling, satisfied. As he dressed himself, now that he could think corretly again, he felt more used than anything else, and it hurt him. It was like if, to James, he was just like an object he could use and throw away after.

Maybe it would have been better if his captor had been more cruel with him. He didn’t know if he could go back to who he was ever again after what happened. He felt empty inside, but he didn’t want to show it.

He wouldn’t give James the pleasure to see him broken, even if deep inside, he was. He avoided his gaze, not wanting to remember how good what had just happened had been.

But the truth, the one which really frightened him, was that he didn’t only want the boy’s body. He wanted to know him better, to be there for him, and to protect him.  
To love him, he realised.

Did he learn anything since James trapped him?

-Come on, David, the others must be waiting for us. Except if you want us to do it again. I’m sure you would like that, right? He suggested, hugging David from behind, his lips brushing against his ear.

David had to fight back against his tears. If only James hadn’t been using him as a toy, he would have liked it, to be held in his arms like that. Now all he wanted was to run away from him, but of course, he knew that he couldn’t. He had never felt more trapped than in this moment.

Maybe because he realised that it wasn’t only his body who were James’prisonner. His heart was too. He never thought it could be so hard, to love someone who would never have any feeling for you, and yet liked to play with you. To give you hope in such a twisted way.

-Let’s go back to the main roon before they complain too much. He answered, and James got away from him, whimpering:

-Oh, you’re no fun. Why do you have to be so serious?

 

They still went to see the others, despite James pouting. David was expecting to see them grinning and that they would make fun of him, but on the contrary, they all looked so serious that for a moment, David thought that something really, really bad happened while him and James were having fun together.

-James, come with me. We need to talk. Fabio ordered. David had never heard him talk to James like that.

James didn’t seem to understand what he wanted from him.

-But, David...

-Oscar and Neymar can make sure that David doesn’t escape, don’t worry about that. Now, you’d better come with me. He said again.

James sighed and obeyed, following Fabio. David saw in Neymar et Oscar’s eyes that they were suspicious, and he wondered why. They had Julia and Salomé with them, but they had kept the older one from going to see him. That’s when Neymar finally talked, making him understand what was really happening.

-Don’t you think you’re getting out of here seducing James. And if you hurt him, we’ll make you pay, do you undertand? He frightened him.

David wanted to laugh. It was him who was being used as a sexual object, and they thought that it was James who were going to be hurt. It looked like some kind of cruel joke.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,  
> I'd like to thank everyone for the comments and kudos, I still can't believe so many people like this story. ^^  
> I hope you will enjoy this chapter too :)

David didn’t know what Fabio had told James, but obviously, it didn’t make him change his mind, because the day after, when he had woken up, he had found himself handcuffed to the headboard again, James on top of him, and once again, he hadn’t been able to resist him. And the same had happened the day after this one. And the day after the second day, which only made him feel guilty. 

Each time he told himself that he would push him away, and each time he just couldn’t. He had stopped counting, really, just how he had stopped counting for how long he had been here. It had to be months, now. It was clear from the way the others looked at him that they were ready to make him pay if he hurt James.

It was just another morning , and just like every morning, David was inside of James, the boy moaning and moving his hips desperately, and both of them were going to reach their climax soon enough.

And afterwards, just like every morning, David knew that he would regret it, but it felt so good and so right to have sex with James-He wished he could have said make love instead, but he knew he couldn’t.

What changed it all was that James got a little closer to David than he was used too, and his hostage didn’t hesitate to take advantage of it to seize his lips with his own, kissing him lovingly, putting in this kiss all the feelings he had for the boy, but would never be able to tell outloud.

It made him realize that the only time James had kissed him, it was when he had kidnapped him. His mouth just as soft as David remembered. James moaned into the kiss, and David’s tongue slid inside of his mouth, caressing James’.

James didn’t try to get away, and he whimpered into the kiss when his orgasm came, quickly followed by David’s. They parted, but the only thing in James mind was how loving this kiss had been. He rested his face on David’s chest, David still burried deep inside him. But it was as if he didn’t think about it anymore. When David felt something wet on his collarbone, he realised that James was crying.

If only it hadn’t been for those stupid handcuffs James kept on using, even if David was sure that even without them, he would obey to the boy’s desires, he would have held him in his arms, telling him comforting words.

-James, what’s wrong? He asked, afraid to have hurt him while they were having sex. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to forgive himself if it happened to be the case. No matter how bad James harmed him emotionally, he still felt the urge to protect him. Which was completely stupid, but he couldn’t help him.

-It can’t be happening! It just can’t. I can’t be in love with you. I thought that I was only attracted to you because of how handsome you are, and that having you like that, without any feelings, would be enough, but it’s not. I’m so stupid, he sobbed while he got up, freeing David’s hands from the handcuffs.

His words made David’s heart jump in his chest. So James loved him? He didn’t dare to believe it, but he would give everything he had for it to be true. David didn’t waste time to take the younger boy against him, gently wiping his tears away with his thumb.

-Shhh, it’s gonna be alright. He whispered, even if he had been shaken by James’ revelation. A part of him was just really, really happy that James felt something for him. 

He knew it was wrong, that he shouldn’t want a criminal to love him. After all, he still didn’t know what him, Neymar, Oscar and Fabio were really involved in. But it didn’t change his feelings for his cute captor.

-You’re really gullible, aren’t you? Nothing’s gonna be alright anymore. Not for you, at least. Don’t you understand that I’ve ruined your life? We’re not going to stay here forever. In fact, were going to leave very soon, and we will not have any use for you anymore. He confessed.

James hated to be so weak. He wished he hadn’t tell David all this, but now it was too late. Now, he had to deal with his feelings. But he could only blame himself. Since the beginning, he had known that he shouldn’t get too close to David, but he had done it anyway. Now he had to deal with the consequences.

-Are you going to kill me? He asked softly, caressing James’ hair. It would explain why James was so desperate, and it wouldn’t be surprising that they wouldn’t let a witness of what they had done behind them

James looked at him, surprise and hurt in his eyes, and David suddenly felt guilty, even if he hadn’t asked to found himself in this situation. It all was so far from the boring, usual life he had always thought he was going to live, and he had no idea of how he should act.

-So you still think that we are murderers? I only wanted to frighten you, on the day we kidnapped you. To make sure that you wouldn’t make our escape fail, you know. Neymar, Oscar and Fabio never killed anyone. Of course, we are criminals, thieves, but it doesn’t mean that we aren’t humans anymore. We may not follow the law, but it doesn’t mean that we are monsters. But when you begin to live this kind of life, you can never look back, so you shouldn’t want to stay with me. And do you really think that I could kill you after everything that happened between us. He snapped, but he stayed in David’s arm, burrying his face in his chest.

David stroked James’ back, trying to make him feel better. Now that he saw him like that, David knew that he had been right, when he had thought that he hadn’t only been pretending, the day he fooled him and kidnapped him. He was glad that James finally let him see who he really was, even though it was a little confusing, to discover how James really was, under his appearance of a dangerous criminal.

-Then what did you mean? How have you ruined my life? By the way, I said that because I-I thought that for you, it was meaningless. But I’m glad I was wrong. I’m sure we can make it work, one way or another. He said again, kissing James forehead. 

He drapped the cover against his and James’ naked bodies, and he felt his captor cuddle against him, eyes closed. Both of them hoped they could stay like that forever.He opened them again when he answered to David.

-You don’t understand, even if we let you go, you would never go back to the life you had before. If you go to the police and tell them that you escaped, they will not believe you. They will think that you’re working for us. And even if they don’t condamn you, they will never let you go back to being a police officer. And what would you do then? Who would hire a man who was involved in the escape of four dangerous criminals? He explained.

David understood what James meant, but he realised that he had already accepted that the life he had before was over the moment he had been forced to follow James, even if he had never expected that he would fall for the boy despite all the things which kept them apart.

-It doesn’t matter, it will just be a good excuse for me not to come home. It is crazy, I know, but I love you too. It just hurt when I thought that you were only using me to fulfill your desires. When you will leave, I will come with you. I want to stay with you James. And maybe I have no idea of the things I’ll have to go through, but I don’t want to live without you. He admitted, before he leaned against James, kissing him, and James found himself trapped between David and the matress.

But he pushed him away and began to dress himself, not looking at him. He did his best so that David didn’t see that he was crying again.

-You don’t understand. You can’t stay with us. When will leave the basement, you won’t come with us, no matter what happens. I’ll make sure of that myself. He replied, and each of his words broke David’s heart a little more.

-But why? David exclaimed, grabbing James by his shoulders, forcing him to face him.

The boy sighed, and he finally said:

-Stop looking at me like a kicked puppy. I’m going to tell you what happened with Salomé’s mother, and you will understand why I don’t want you to stay with me. He explained.

David nodded, listening to what James had to say, even if deep inside, he thought that nothing would be enough to convince him to leave the smaller man. He was tempted to take him in his arms again, but he didn’t want James to push him away. So he just listened to the young man, feeling that James needed to do this.

-She didn’t know that I had to steal to win money. I told her I had a normal, honorable job, and she believed me. We even got married. I really loved her, and I wanted to tell her everything, but I didn’t find enough courage to do it. I knew she was going to be decieved, and that she would stop to admire me, that she would hate me for lying to her, and so I just couldn’t bring myself to do it. And then, one day, she discovered everything, and she left with Salomé. It hurt more than anything I had ever experienced in my life, to see my wife ruining away from me with our daughter. But there was still worse to come. She thought that I wouldn’t let her go, so before leaving, she found how to contact a person with who I had...problems in the past. She thought that he would help her to hide away from me to make me suffer. Instead...

James voice was shaking, and David let him time to breath before he continued to tell his story. He hated to see him broken like that. And what worried him the most was to see how affected James still was by this memory. He wasn’t sure he wanted to hear the end of this story. But he would do it for James. 

-Instead, one of the men who worked for this man came to me one day, telling me that he had killed my wife, and that he had my daughter. You remember when I told you that Neymar, Oscar and Fabio never killed anyone? That’s not my case. I knew where he was hiding, so I went there with a gun, and I killed them all, without any pity, and I took back my daughter. That day, it felt as if I had lost my humanity. I’m glad that Fabio, Oscar, Radamel, Sergio, and the others you haven’t met were there for me, or I don’t know what I would have become. But I don’t want to put you in danger, and it is what is going to happen if you leave this place with me. He finally said, looking down.

While he was telling his story, David had took his hand in his, trying to comfort him as best as he could, even if he knew that nothing he would say would change what had happened. He didn’t really know what to do or what to say, because he had never seen this aspect of James personality. 

Obviously, James didn’t like to talk about this part of his life, and in a way, the fact that he was able to do it with David showed just how strong his feelings for him were. However, he didn’t want the other man to pity him. No, he wanted him to understand how dangerous his life was, and to convince him to stay out of it for his own good.

-First, I think we should get dressed, don’t you think, James? David suggested. He still couldn’t believe that a kiss was all it had taken him to discover who James really was, or at least a part of it.

They did so, and David even helped James to button his shirt again. If he hadn’t told him one of his biggest and most hurtful secrets a few minutes ago, he wouldn’t have resist to touch his skin, to lay kisses on his chest.

When they were finally dressed again, David caressed James’ cheek, and he told him, staring at his eyes:

-Listen to me. What happened to you was terrible, but I’d rather live in danger with you than to suffer because I wouldn’t stop thinking about what could have happened if I had stayed with you. You deserve to be happy, James, and I want to make you feel good again. I will always be by your side if you let me, I promise. He told him.

James looked at him, hesitating. He was going to say something when Neymar rushed into their room, holding Salomé in his arms.

-We need to leave quickly! Fabio heard police sirens. They know we are here! He shouted.

James looked at David, who exclaimed right away:

-Don’t you think that I am going to leave you. I am going with you, no matter what, so don’t tell me to stay here. I love you, and I want to stay with you.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,
> 
> I really didn't think that I would manage to end this chapter for today, but I did, so happy halloween ;)

They left as fast they could, David carrying Salomé and Oscar his own daughter. James was guiding them through the maze of stairs that David was seeing for the first time. He remembered how he had come there the first time, tied and blinded. Now, James trusted him to take care of his daughter. Things had really change, for the better. 

They finally found their way out, and David had to get used again to the light of the sun. That’s when he realised for just how long he hadn’t seen they sky, and despite the danger that threatened them, it made him feel good. He didn’t see any police car nearby, but he believed that those stairs could lead to different places. 

A car was hidden at the exit of the stairs, and soon enough, they were all in it. Just like when they came, Fabio was on the passenger seat and Neymar was driving. David didn’t forget to put the seat belt on him and Salomé when he noticed it. He remembered quite well how had been the first travel, and it worried him a little to be in this car if it was Neymar who was driving.

When he began to drive, he took James’hand in his and clenched his fist. He feared that something would happen to them, because at this speed, there was absolutely no way that Neymar would be able to stop the car if there were an obstacle on the road.

He was proved wrong when Neymar stopped-he didn’t see why, and David almost found himself on James’ lap, still holding Salomé tight against him. He didn’t want his lover’s daughter to be hurt.

-David, really, can’t you wait until we’re alone? I know that you want me, but it’s not the right place nor the right time to do this kind of thing. James whispered in his ear, teasing him, before he kissed his cheek lovingly.

David blushed and took back his place between James and Oscar. James was smiling at him, and it felt good to know that he really had feelings for him. At his left, Oscar was holding Julia tight against himself, and it wasn’t hard to see just how afraid he was, even if for the moment, it looked like they were going to escape without real problem. Oscar’s lips were moving at a very high speed, and David understood that he was praying quietly.

He wished he knew what to say to reassure him. It looked really weird; a few weeks ago, David would have given anything to be freed of his captors and to see them in jail again, and now, the last thing he wanted was to leave them, and especially, to leave James, of course. His James.

When those thoughts crossed David’s mind, James laid his head on his shoulder, and he told himself that even if he could, he wouldn’t change what had happened.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

-What have you done? Sergio exclaimed, facing Fernando. Except that his lover wasn’t smiling like the last time he saw him. On the contrary, he was defying him with his stare, showing a deep contempt toward him. Sergio couldn’t come over the shock of what Fernando had just told him.

-I said that I told the police where your little friends the outlaws were hiding. But maybe you thought that I was too dumb to even understand that you never loved me, and that you were only playing with me, while the others of your kind were probably busy turning my best friend’s life into hell. He growled, furious.

Of course, he knew that it wasn’t a good idea to confront Sergio like that, that he could decide to hit him, or even kill him so he wouldn’t talk anymore about what he had found. But he needed this, needed to understand why Sergio had decided to fool him like that, even if the answer to this question seemed obvious. Because he had never loved him.

The situation couldn’t have been worse for Sergio. His friends were in danger, and the man he had fallen for hated him. He knew he had to say something, anything, but the shock had been too big for him. 

Of course, he could beg Fernando to forgive him, but after what he had done, after hiding everything from him, he didn’t see why he would agree to forgive him. But he was also impressed that he had found out about everything so easily, even if he wished he hadn’t.

-I’m sorry. I love you, Nando, I swear. He simply said, even though he knew that it wouldn’t be enough. Nothing would be enough, now.

Fernando was surprised. He had expected Sergio to be mad at him, to threaten him, but not that. He just looked...defeated. And those words, “I love you”...He wanted to believe them, of course, he really did, but what if he was playing with him again? How could he believe him after what he had done?

-I know I shouldn’t have done that. There’s a lot of things I shouldn’t have done in my life, and yet I did. I won’t ask you to forgive me. I wouldn’t forgive myself. Sergio said bitterly. How did you find out?

\- You don't need to now it. And if you really loved me, why did you do all those awful things then? Why did you lie to me? Fernando exclaimed, angry and sad.

-Because it was the plan. I had to date you to gain informations. What I didn’t expect and wasn’t part of that plan was that I would fall in love with you. When I realised it, it was already too late to tell you everything without seeing you reacting the way you just did. He explained, trying to avoid Fernando’s stare.

-And what about David? What about one of my best friends? It’s been two months now since he has been captured by the people you helped escape. How do you think he must be feeling? Did you think about him? Or maybe you are too selfish for that. Fernando said again, almost shouting.

-I saw him, not long after they kidnapped him, and trust me or not, but he seemed to be fine. My friends aren’t monsters like you want to believe, and I am not one either. I love you, but if you want me to leave, I’ll do it. He promised, even if he wished that Fernando would let him stay by his side.

-How do you want me to trust you now, after you lied to me so many times? Tell me, if you have any idea of how I could do that. He replied.

-I won’t ask you to believe me again. I know you won’t. Please, just give me a second chance, and I’ll prove you that I really love you.

-And how do you intend to do that? Fernando asked, his arms crossed. Before today, Sergio had never thought that his boyfriend could be so charismatic and so frightening. He couldn’t find the cute Fernando who would cuddle against him when he got back from work in this confident and heart-broken man who was now facing him.

-The police won’t find your friend and mines. Even if you gave them this adress, they are in a place where it’s going to be easy for them to escape. But I can lead you to where they must be now. That’s all I can do. He explained.

-You would really do that? Fernando exclaimed, and Sergio knew that he had said the right thing. He sighed in relief, some pressure leaving his shoulders.

-Of course. I’d do anything for you. I’m just sorry I had to lie to you. I wished we had met in different circumstances. We’ll have to go there by car, though. It’s quite far from here. He explained.

-Alright, but first, come with me. Fernando ordered, his voice sounding tough.

Fernando looked for something in the living room, and when he finally found it, Sergio looked at him with bewilderment.

-Fernando, can you tell me why you are keeping a rope in your living room? Are you planning to kidnap someone too? He wanted to know.

-Well, I didn’t know how you would react to the fact that I told the police where your friends were, so I made sure that I could deal with you if you became violent. By the way, I won’t go somewhere alone with you, without telling anyone and with the risk that you could kidnap me, so I’m going to tie you up. He announced.

Sergio didn’t really liked the idea, but he accepted all the same. He knew that if he hadn’t, he would have lost what little faith Fernando still had in him. If there was one thing of what he was sure, it was that he had definitely underestimated his boyfriend.

So he let him tie his hands with the rope, and he didn’t even protest when Fernando tightened it a little too hard against his wrists. He knew that he wasn’t in position to complain, and that his pain was nothing next to what Fernando had to be feeling.

When Fernando decided that he wasn’t a threat for him anymore, they went to the car. Sergio wished he could have driven, because he didn’t think that Fernando was able to do it in the state he was in, but he shut up and sat on the passenger seat. At each intersection, he told his lover where he had to go.

He knew that James, Fabio, Oscar and Neymar would be furious at him for what he was about to do, but it was the only way for him not to lose Fernando forever And he believed that his friends’ hostage, David, could make Fernando understand that they were normal human beings, and not monsters. Or at least he hoped that he would do it.

When they got nearer to the place where they had to go, he began to feel worried. He knew his friends wouldn’t hurt Fernando on purpose, but what if something went wrong? If they didn’t have a choice? Now that he had a chance to think about it a little longer, he understood just how stupid this whole idea had been. But now, he was too far gone to come back.

-You can park the car here. He said to Fernando, now that they were in front of a building which looked like if it had been abandoned for years. But Sergio knew better, and he knew exactly where his friends had probably went.

They got out of the car, and Sergio spoke again, hoping that Fernando would accept to listen to him.

-Please, Nando, don’t do anything stupid. I don’t want you to get hurt. He begged him.

-If I get hurt or not only depends of your friends. By the way, I forgot to say it earlier, but I don’t want you to call me Nando ever again, do you understand? He growled.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,  
> I am sorry for posting later than usual, I'll do my best to keep it from happening too often.  
> Anyway, I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter :)

They had managed to escape, thanks to Neymar skills at driving. Even if David had thought more than once that he was going to kill them all, it didn’t happen, thank god.

It didn’t change the fact that it had taken him a lot not to throw up once he got out of the car. And the fact that the others seemed to be completely used to it didn’t help him to feel better.

But he knew well that there would be highs ans lows in this new life he had chosen. But when he had been in this state, James had been there to take care of him, his hand slowly stroking his back, and looking at James was definitely enough to make him see that it was really worth it. 

And now they all were safe and sound, hiding in a building which looked awful from the outside, but was quite cosy when you got inside. Here, hidden from the rest of the world, it was easy to forget that when staying with those men, you were never really safe.

However, they would not be able to stay here for a long time, because they didn’t really have enough food to survive for too long in there. But Fabio and James were convinced that when Sergio or Radamel would learn that they had to escape, they would come here to help them.

It was obvious that now that the police had found their first hideouts, they would have to stay hidden for even longer than the criminals had first planned. Even if he wouldn’t admit it outloud, David was happy that things were taking this way, because when James would begin to steal again, then he would really have to deal with his conscience.

So when someone rang at the door, none of them was really surprised, as they were all expecting Radamel or Sergio to come and so they opened it without any hesitation, ready to welcome a friend. However, they didn’t expect to see Sergio being threatened by another man, his hands tied behind his back, a blade under his neck, some pearls of blood dripping down his jaw; the blonde man holding Sergio didn’t seem to push very hard at the knife, which meant that it had to be really sharp. If he wanted to kill Sergio, he could do it easily.

Out of instinct Oscar and James stood in front of their daughters, ready to protect them if they had to. As if she felt that something was wrong, Julia had begun to cry. Neymar had in his hand the gun he used to escape from the jail, and he was ready to shoot at any moment. 

Unconciously, he had placed himself between Oscar, James and that man. It looked as if there was no issue to this situation, especially since none of them really understood what the hell was happening.

But David recognized the other man, and he made a step forward.

-Fernando? What are you doing here? He asked, astonished. This was the last place where he would have expected to see his friend again.

Of course, he was surprised to see him, even if it made him happy. However, he didn’t know how he would explain to him that he had fallen in love with the man who had decided to take him as an hostage. This was going to be very, very complicated.

But how did he find out that Sergio was linked to his kidnapping? And how did he convince him to lead him there? David believed that it wasn’t that easy to make a criminal talk., even if Sergio didn’t look too frightening. But James didn’t look very frightening too, and he had learnt that trusting appearances was never a good idea. 

-David! I’m so glad you’re really here! I came to rescue you from them. I was lucky enough to find out that my boyfriend was working for the men who kidnapped you, and he told me where you had to be. Fernando explained, but David didn’t recognize in him the happy and easy-going man he had always known.

It was as if something in him had broken. He looked too pale, and it was as if the flame in his eyes has died.

Fernando’s words made him remember things that Fernando had told him, back when they were working together. His friend had spent weeks babling about this man that he had met when he had taken the plane, and next to which he had had to sit. 

Back then, David had thought that it was funny that five hours of flight was all it had taken for Fernando to develop a huge crush on him. He would have been curious to know what this man had told him to make him feel this way, because he wasn’t the kind of man who felt in love so easily.

Of course, he had told him that his name was Sergio, but David hadn’t thought that it could be the same Sergio who worked with James. Fernando had also told him that just before leaving, he had given the man his phone number. The first days, he was always looking at his phone, but as time passed, Fernando had seemed to lose hope.

But two weeks later, the man had called him back when Fernando was at work. His friend didn’t want to tell what it was about, but the grin he had on his face the next morning spoke for itself. He had never seen Fernando’s boyfriend, because he travelled a lot. Now he understood that all this didn’t just happen by chance. It was all a part of James plan to escape. Honestly, he didn’t really know how he felt about it.

Fernando was quite surprised to see that David hadn’t really changed. He was expecting to see him hurt, or at least to look thinner than before, but he looked the same than the last time he had seen him. No, in fact he seemed to be in an ever better state. There was something in his eyes which wasn’t there before.

-I told you I were sorry. Sergio whimpered, but Fernando didn’t seem to pay any attention to him.

-Well, it’s really kind of you, but there might be a small problem. You see, I don’t really want to be rescued anymore. He explained and behind him, James wrapped a possesive arm around his waist, as if to say “Fuck off, he’s mine now.”

Fernando looked at him with disbelief. He had been expecting anything but this. He stared at the man he knew David had been crushing on, James Rodriguez, leaning against David, stroking his side with his hand, as if he was trying to reassure him. When he saw that, everything became clear for Fernando.

-Don’t tell me that you let James fool you. I’m sure that it is because of him that you got kidnapped in the first time. Fernando exclaimed, his eyes full of anger.

If he didn’t need to keep Sergio hostage, he surely would have hit James to make him pay for what he did to David. He couldn’t believe what David was telling him. In a way, it was as if he had not only been betrayed by his lover, but also by his best friend.

Of course, David couldn’t answer him that he was wrong. He still remembered James bruised face, and how he didn’t think about anything else but to help the young man rigt away. About the urge he had had to take him in his arms and to never let go.

But he trusted James, he had lived with him for weeks now, and he wanted to believe that by now, he was beginning to really know him. That he could understand him.

-I know how it might look to you, Fernando, and you’re right about my kidnapping, but I really love James, and Fabio, Neymar and Oscar are my friends now, too. I’m not going to let you put them behind bars again. I’ll protect them if I have to. He announced, looking at his friends in the eyes.

He heard all the criminals gasping. Maybe they thought that he would betray them at the first occasion, but he really liked them. Now, he knew that they had a family too, and he didn’t want Salomé, Julia, Fabio’s daughter or Neymar’s son to grow up without their fathers. 

-Are you crazy, David? You could be free again! What about your friend, Bernard? He really misses you, he is imagining the worse. He believes you’re dead or that they’re torturing you. He needs you back.

He didn’t say that Bernard also confessed that he loved David. If he ever learnt that David loved James, the poor boy would be heart broken, he was sure of it. It didn’t help Fernando to like James Rodriguez. Because of him, David’s life would never be the same, and Fernando wasn’t ready to forgive him for that.

James didn’t really like the way he talked of this Bernard, so he said slyly:

-Well, it depends of which sort of torture you’re talking about. 

He slid his hand beneath David’s shirt, slowly caressing his stomach to emphasize his words. David blushed, thinking that it wasn’t really the best moment for James to be a tease.

-I know that Bernard can live without me. I really like him, and I will miss him a lot, but now I can feel that my life is here, Fernando. I can’t go back to who I was before like if nothing happened. If you want, you can reassure him, tell him that I’m happy here.David suggested. James had taken his hand off of him while he was speaking, which helped him to keep his calm.

When he heard David’s words, Sergio wished that Fernando would come to think like him, and that he would learn to accept who he was, just like David had accepted who James was, and didn’t ask him to change.

-Thank you David. James whispered, before kissing his cheek.

There were tears of joy in his eyes, even if he tried to hide them. He didn’t want to believe David, when he had told them that he wanted to stay with him, because he didn’t want to be hurt afterwards. He already thought that it had been a mistake to let himself fall so hard in love with the prison officer.

But now, his acts confirmed what he had said, and if so many people hadn’t been looking at him, and if the situation hadn’t been so serious, he would have jumped in David’s arms. But there were limits he knew not to cross. Especially when he saw how dark Fernando’s eyes became each time he touched David.

-Do you really think that he loves you? Don’t you see that he is only playing with you, just like Sergio have been playing with me? Fernando asked, puzzled.

James feared that David would end up believing what his old friend was telling him. He bit his lip, telling himself that he had to believe in David, even though all he wanted to do was to shout that he really loved him.

-Why are you saying that? Do you think that people like us can’t have feelings too? Oscar suddenly said, angered by Fernando’s words. He was holding Julia in his arms now, who had calmed down, and he stared at the prison officer with defiance.

-That’s the truth, Fernando. I love you, I really do, and I’m sure that James loves David too. Sergio said again, wishing with all his heart that this time, his lover would listen to him.

Fernando sighed and raised the knife he was holding, which made them all shiver, but he only used it to cut the rope around Sergio’s wrists. He was surprised to be free again, and he turned to look at Fernando.

-I’m going to let you with your friends. After all, it looks like David is better here than with his old friend. He said, before he turned around, ready to leave. David had the time to catch the glimpse of tears in his eyes. After all, Fernando surely had the feeling that his whole world was falling apart.

Sergio grabbed his wrist, forcing him to stay. He wasn’t going to let him go away that easily. He never wanted to leave him. He would do all he could to win his love back. And if he couldn’t have his love again, he would at least try to stay his friend

-Please, Fernando. We need to talk. I don’t want to lose you. He begged him.

It wasn’t hard to see that he wasn’t faking it, that he really needed to stay with Fernando. They saw Fernando hesitating, but finally, he let out:

-You can come back with me, if you want. But I still haven’t decided if I will forgive you or not, so don’t think that you have already won.

It seemed that now matter how hard he tried, it was hard to keep on hating Sergio, especially when he looked so sincere about his feelings. But he had seemed sincere before, too, and in the end none of what he had told him was true. He didn’t even know why he accepted his resquest. He had to be weaker than he thought he was.

It wasn’t enough to chase away the smile which appeared on Sergio’s face. He told Fabio that he was going to bring them more food soon enough, before he followed Fernando. When they finally left, they all realised that they had been holding their breath all the time that David’s friend had been there.

Before he realised what was happening to him, David felt James soft lips against his own, and he let the smaller man kiss him, their tongue meeting in a quiet battle. The kiss was heating up quickly, their hands wandering on each other body, James nipping at David’s lower lip.

-I don’t want to bother you, but you aren’t alone, you know, so stop doing this or get a room. Fabio said, making James groan in frustration.

-I swear that the next time you see Cristiano again, I won’t let you in peace. He warned him, and it made Oscar and Neymar laugh.

James was still shaken by David’s words. Now, he knew that he really meant what he had told him. If he had known, when he kidnapped him, that he would fall in love with David, he would have been afraid, but now, he was ready to give his heart again, to completely trust him. And it felt good.

-It’s not because you’re lucky enough to stay with your boyfriend all the time that you have to make me remember that I can’t stay with mine. Fabio replied, but, truth be told, he felt happy for David and James. Now, it wasn’t hard to see that they were meant for each other.

David knew that he wasn’t really realizing what he had just done. He had accepted to give up on his old life and to move on, and even though it was something really scary, he only had to look at James, who looked so happy, to know that he had taken the right decision, even if it was hard to accept not to see his friends again.

-I love you, David. James said. He knew him by now, and he also knew that it meant a lot for James to tell him that in front of all his friends, and it only made him feel better. 

-I love you too. He answered smiling

-I’m glad this ended well, even though I swear that right now, you could auditionate for some sappy romantic movie. Anyway, I hope that Sergio will be able to convince him that he really loves him. He deserves to be happy. Fabio said.

-Fernando deserves it too. But I can understand why he is angry. I would be, too, if I was in his place. Your friend will have to prove that he really cares about him David said, before he felt James wrap his arm around his waist again. He really didn’t want to leave the young criminal.

-Now that no one is frightening my friend, can you just hold me in your arms? He whispered, a part of him angry at how weak he had to look, acting that way. But when David happily obliged to his demand, all negative thoughts left him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,  
> I hope you'll like this chapter, it ended up being way longer than I first expected. ;)  
> By the way, I'm not sure of when I'll be able to post the next chapter, because I have problems with my internet connexion.  
> Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this one =)

After Fernando left, James and David decided that they definitely had enough emotions for one day and decided that they were going to sleep right away, even if it was still early. Of course, Fabio, Neymar and Oscar knew that it was just an excuse for him to cuddle with David, but they didn’t say anything about it.

After all, David didn’t only defend James, but also them, even though they had threatened him. They just couldn’t ignore it. And James really looked serene when he was with him, which wasn’t the norm for him. They could only be happy for their friend, even if his love story wasn’t very usual. 

Oscar offered to Neymar to play video games with him, since they really needed to change their mind after what had happened. But his friend seemed thoughtful and he refused, leaving Oscar confused and, even if he didn’t want to admit it, a little hurt. Okay, maybe even more than a little.

-But why? I thought you liked that. He said, knowing that he surely looked pathetic, wanting Neymar to stay with him so badly. Was it so wrong that he didn’t want to stay alone after what had happened? He had been frightened, too, just like they had all been.

-It’s not because of you, Oscar, don’t be mad at me, okay? There are just...things I need to think about. Maybe another time, okay? He answered, but Oscar didn’t like how vague his explanation was.

-It’s about what happened before you were sent to jail, right? About him? Maybe you can talk about it with me, then, tell me more than you already did? I could help you. I’m sorry to tell you that, Ney, but making yourself sick with it won’t change what he did. He replied, wanting Neymar to look at him, but he kept avoiding his stare.

It was as if he wasn’t really here with him. It made Oscar wonder about what, or about who his friend could be thinking, even if he had an idea, but he would rather be wrong..

The fact that it surely was a who bothered him way too much, and he knew quite well why. But he pushed this thought aside; he knew that giving himself false hopes would only hurt him and make him waste his time. He already had to take care of Julia, he couldn’t allow himself to run after a man who would never love him, no matter how funny and handsome he was.

-I don’t want to bother you with that, Oscar. It’s better you don’t get involved in this for your own good, trust me. You know well how our lives are, right? It’s my problem, and I have to deal with it alone. Neymar explained, souding harsher than he wanted to be.

-Okay, I’ll just go to my room with Julia if you change your mind. He said, turning back quickly enough so that Neymar didn’t see his eyes getting wattery. He wished Neymar would trust him more, and would tell him what he really felt.

If Oscar wasn’t hoping for anything, then why did it hurt so much?

From the corner, Fabio had been listening to their conversation. When Oscar was nowhere in sight, he went next to Neymar, frowning. But before he could said anything, the younger man snapped:

-I know that you’re going to scold me like if I was five years old, and I’m definitely not in the mood for that. You don’t need to make me remember how stupid how was. I was there the night the police caught me, contrary to all of you, so don’t talk like if you knew what happened back then.

Neymar’s anger showed just how much the young man was troubled by his past, and Fabio wished there was a way he could make him calm down. But if Oscar at failed at it, he didn’t see how he could succeed. Maybe the best was just too let Neymar have so time alone.

-I just wanted to tell you not to hurt Oscar like you just did. He cares about you and he just wanted to find a way to help you. He explained, before leaving him, hoping that he would take the time to think about it.

Since they had escaped from the jail, he had missed Cristiano, but in that moment it felt worse, because he would have given anything to be in his lover’s strong arms, to feel protected, and for a moment just forget how complicated their situation was.

But life wasn’t so kind, and just like every day since they escaped, he would only see Cristiano in his dreams.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

-Let me drive you home. Sergio suggested, as he was Fernando’s hands shaking on the steering wheel. He didn’t see how his lover would be able to drive in this state.

-Alright. Fernando accepted, and they exchanged their place.

Sergio began to drive, focusing on the road. It was dark, clouds covering the sky, and it began to rain. Soon enough, they also heard thunder, and he heard Fernando muttering:  
-Of course, things can only get worse.

Sergio didn’t know what to say. He could only understand how shocked Fernando was after discovering that what his friend wanted was to be with James, even if it meant living as an outlaw.

When they arrived home, the few steps they had to do to get inside was enough to have them completely soaked. With his wet clothes, his hair sticking to his forehead and how desperate he seemed to be, Sergio thought that Fernando looked like a fallen angel.

Sergio went in their bedroom, picking some warm and dry clothes for Fernando, not even thinking about taking some for himself. But when he gave them to the blonde, he just threw them away.

-Fernando, you should put them on. I know you’re angry and that you hate me, but you’re going to get sick. He insisted.

-Don’t try to make me believe that you care! I’m sure you’re still here only to make sure that I won’t denunce your friends again. He hissed.

Sergio did his best not to cry, wondering how many times he would have to tell Fernando that he really loved him for him to believe him again. He knew all this was his fault, but it just couldn’t leave Fernando, because he felt like if his life didn’t have any meaning without him. He was pathetic, and he knew it quite well.

He took advantage of Fernando talking to take off the soaked shirt of the blonde, but when he tried to dress him with warms pajamas, Fernando didn’t let him do it, struggling against him.

-I won’t let you act like if everything was normal, like if we still were a normal couple, taking care of each other. I trusted you, when you told me you loved me! When you said that I was handsome, and that you liked talking with me, that you thought that I was clever and funny! Why did you have to make me believe that? He shouted, and it surprised him that Fernando wasn’t already crying.

He knew that none of his words would make Fernando change his mind. Not today, at least. It would take much longer for the other man to accept to listen to him again. Sighing, Sergio took off his own shirt, before wrapping his arms around Fernando’s shoulders, holding him close against him, feeling just how cold Fernando really was. He made him lie on the sofa, still hugging him tight

-What the hell do you think you are doing? Fernando asked.

-Warming you up. Sergio stated, his hands laying on Fernando’s back.

-Let go off me! He exclaimed, trying to break free, but Sergio’s arms didn’t move.

-No.

Fernando spent at least half an hour yelling at Sergio to let him go, telling him every hurtful thing he could think off, but it was no use. Soon enough, he calmed down, exhaustion taking over him, and even though he didn’t want to, he ended up closing his eyes, lulled into sleep by Sergio’s heartbeat.

Even in his sleep, he looked tormented, and Sergio wished he could change that, but he had no idea how to. He caressed his hair with tenderness, knowing that Fernando would not let him to this if he was awake. He didn’t only want to win Fernando’s heart back. No, before everything else, he wanted his lover to be happy again.

He finally let himself cry, remembering each word Fernando had told him. He wished he could fall asleep to, to forget it all for at least some hours, but somehow he just couldn’t. Not after what happened. So he just spent the night like that, his eyes opened, staring at a man who was no longer his.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

When he woke up with James’ lips gently sucking at his neck, David thought that sex in the   
morning was really going to become a tradition for them. Not that he complained, of course.

However, things had changed, as this time, he wasn’t handcuffed and he was free to touch the younger boy as much as he wanted, which was a great improvement. At the same time, he also wanted to make it so good for James that he would never forget it.

The way the boy looked at him had changed, too, and it wasn’t hard to guess that what had happened with Fernando was the main reason why it was so. Now he really seemed to trust David and to love him with all his heart, and seeing that was enough to make him feel warm all over. 

Of course, they still had things to learn about each other, and it would surely take him years to really know James, but it felt so much better than when he only used his body to get physical pleasure.

David forced his lover to look at him and he kissed him gently, wrapping his arms against the boy, before he reversed their position. 

That’s when he realised that it was the first time he was on top of James, and that it didn’t seem to bother his lover, since he smiled at him, and David would swear that he was even blushing a little. 

But he decided not to think too much about that and to simply enjoy the moment, because a blushing James was just too cute and endearing. He caressed the cheek of the young man, their lips meeting again, with a little more passion this time. Eagerly, he took his and James shirts off, impatient to feel his lover’s skin against his.

-I like how excited you are in the morning. James purred when they parted, grinning like cat, making David remember –it had to be the thousand time he had to-that James definitely wasn’t as innocent as he looked.

.Sometimes ago, David would have been ashamed that a criminal could make him feel like this and he would have blushed. Now, all he did was to caress James’ crotch, making him moan.

-Looks like I am not the only one, as always. He replied, smirking, while he slowly made James go crazy. The boy had begun to buck his hips against his hand, but this time, it was David who forced them to stay in place.

-David, please! James moaned, his brown eyes clouded by pleasure.

-Sorry James, but now it is my turn to be in charge and to have some fun with you. I waited long enough, don’t you think?He whispered in the younger one ear, and the heartbeat of James became faster.

He didn’t know his lover had this in him, but he definitely loved seeing David like this. He loved knowing he had such a bad influence on his lover. Or maybe David was kinky since the beginning, and this idea aroused the smaller man even more.

Instead to keep on caressing James where he wanted him to, David kissed him lovingly and caressed his face and his chest for quite a long time. Even if James loved to see his lover caring for him like that, he needed more, so much more than that. Each time David brushed one of his nipples, which had become hypersensitive, he couldn’t help but moan wantonly, closing his eyes, his arms wrapped around David’s shoulders, keeping him close.

-David, please...He whimpered again, more desperately this time. He didn’t think he could take it any longer. He needed his lover to touch him, to make love to him, even if those last words still sounded foreign to his ears.

-Yes, James, what do you want? He asked, grinning, and James thought that maybe he should have tied him to the head board again, even if he loved David with all his heart. He wanted him to stop teasing him like that, even if it was only fair, considering all the time he had done the same to David.

-Please, David, you know what I need...He whined.

He hoped that his ex-hostage wouldn’t make him beg, but the playfulness in his eyes told him that it was exactly what he was going to do. He could almost hear David say “ this is only pay back, so don’t complain”.

-Maybe, but I want you to say it. He replied before sucking lightly at James left nipple, making him whimper in need..

James couldn’t really be mad at David. After all, it was him who had done this first to him. But he liked it better when he was in the other position. However, he decided that if he really was forced to do it, David wouldn’t forget it anytime soon.

-Please, David, I need to feel your warm hands around my cock, and I also need to have your fingers deep inside of me, and then I want you to replace it with your huge cock, and to make it so good for me that I will never be able to forget what you did to me. I want you to mark my body for everyone to see, so that they will all know that I belong to you, and only you. He begged him, while taking the most innocent expression he could, knowing quite well the effect it would have on his lover.

Now, if David found the strength not to touch him, James didn’t know what else he could do.  
He didn’t need to look at David’s pants to know just how aroused the other man was; the look in his eyes was enough.

It didn’t take long for him to finish to undress them both. James moaned when he felt the cold air of the room on his swollen, hard cock. But he almost screamed when he felt David wrapping his hand around him.

Out of instinct, James began to thrust into his hand, and David let him do so, matching his pace while he caressed him, looking at James’ face completely drowned in pleasure.

-David, stop, it’s too much, I’m going to...James warned him, but David didn’t stop, on the contrary, his hand only went faster and James came, his whole body shaking as he stained David’s hand and his own stomach.

When he came back from his orgasm, the first thing James saw was David licking his seed off of his fingers, and it was enough to make him hard again. When he finished cleaning his fingers, David asked him:

-Do you have any lube? I don’t want to hurt you. 

James didn’t know what he liked the most: what this question implied they would do later, or the fact that David really cared about him, and wanted to make sure that he wasn’t going to be hurt. Anyway, kidnapping him had been his greatest idea ever.

He took a bottle of lube from the bedside table and handed it to David. He then laid on the bed, his thighs spread, completely offered to David. It was hard, to trust someone like that, but now he realised that it also felt good, to stop always being in control. To belong to someone else. And something told him that he needed to show David that he trusted him.

David poured lube on his fingers before he gently pushed one into James body. The young criminal was used to fingering himself, he had done it each time he had sex with David before, but this was really different. He didn’t know what was going to happen to him, where his lover was going to touch him, and, furthermore, David’s fingers were just so much longer and thicker than his own.

David was a patient lover, and he made sure not to hurt James or to rush him. It felt weird for him, to be treated like that by someone, but he really liked it. Soon enough, his pleasure began to grow again in his belly, and he pushed against David’s fingers, trying to get them to go deeper inside of his body. He let out a cry when they brushed some place inside of him.

-You are so eager, James. Do you want me to take you right now? David asked, while he kissed his neck, biting it from time to time. He was definitely going to leave marks, just like James had asked him too.

-Yes, please Davis, yes. James answered, barely able to speak and definitely not caring about his pride anymore at this point, or about the fact that all the teasing he had done to David before had definitely given ideas to the other man. All he wanted was to have David in him again, to submit to this man who had managed to win his heart, despite all the odds.

-Well, I can’t resist if you’re asking so nicely. David whispered, removing his fingers before entering James carefully.

The younger one could feel his whole body stretch to welcome David’s cock inside of him. He grabbed David’s neck, pulling him into a kiss as he felt that David was now completely burried inside of him. It took him a minute to get used to the feeling again. David was reaching different spots in his body that when he had been riding him, and it really felt good.

-You can move. He whispered, after he noticed that David was waiting to be sure that he was alright. Only seconds after he said those words, pleasure submerged him as David thrusted, hard and fast, inside of him. Without thinking about it, James wrapped his legs around David’s waist, trying to feel him even more than he already did, and it made David grunt as he kissed the junction between his neck and his shoulder.

James tried to keep his eyes opened as long as he could, because he liked to see David’s face when he was lost in bliss, just like he was too, but soon enough, the pleasure became too much, especially when David began to caress his cock. He had no other choice but to close them, and to hold onto David as he pounded into him.

By now, his body was so sensitive that he quickly came for the second time, and David soon followed him. He felt him fill his body with his cum, and when he let go of him, James was exhausted. He would have to work on his stamina if David kept being such a pasionate lover. Not that he could complain for that, really.

He leaned into David’s embrace, smiling. Maybe they could sleep again for a little longer, and stay in each other arms all day. After all, it wasn’t as if the others would dare to interupt them. Yeah, that would be great.

However, the idea of sleeping left him when David wrapped his lips against his nipple again, making him moan. He first thought that it was too much for him, that he was already too spent. It seemed that he was wrong about that as he felt himself hardening again.

Now, he was just a moaning mess, and he completely submitted to David. He was too far gone now, and he would let him do everything he wanted. Okay, maybe that was also an excuse to ignore the fact that a part of him loved being dominated like that, for once, even if he promised himself that the next time, he would definitely be the one in control.

David began to go down on his body, leaving butterfly kisses on his stomach, and then on the inside on his thighs, making James shudder. He just took him in his mouth-finally- when the door opened suddenly, revealing a panicked Oscar.

James didn’t even have the decency to blush, but David reacted more quickly than him, and covered their naked bodies with the sheets. James let out a small cry of protest when David’s warm and moist lips left him. It took him all his strength not to touch himself in front of his friend.

But Oscar didn’t even look embarassed, nor did he try to make fun of them, and that’s thanks to that that James understood that something bad had happened, through the mist of pleasure and exhaustion. The fact that Oscar had surely been running, as he was breathing heavily, also helped him to understand that.

-What is it, Oscar? He asked, doing his best to forget about his hard-on and to listen to what his friend needed to tell him.

-It’s Neymar. He disappeared. I think he wants to get revenge on the people who betrayed him before he went to jail. He didn’t stop to talk about what happened, even if he refused to tell me their names, but I never thought that he would really do something about it. I’m really sorry I disturbed you, but I am afraid for him. Oscar exclaimed, looking completely panicked.

When he heard that, James stood up, not caring about his nudity anymore, a small part of his mind complaining that David wouldn’t be able to finish his blowjob, but he knew that there was no time to waste. He took some clothes and told David:

-We need to get dressed, and soon. If we don’t find him quickly, Neymar is going to get killed. Oscar, go tell Fabio that he will have to look upon Salomé and Julia while we’ll be gone, and then come with us right away. There is no time to lose. He explained.

Oscar did as he had told him and left. David looked at James with fear, suddenly remembering that amazing sex wasn’t the only thing that came with loving a criminal such as him, and he asked:

-Are the people who betrayed Neymar really that dangerous? 

-Yes, James answered. We need to stop him before it is too late.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,
> 
> thanks again for the coments and kudos^^
> 
> Here's the new chapter :)

Neymar knew he would find him here. Since he had been sent to jail, he had never stopped thinking about this moment, the moment where he would finally ask this man why he had done this to him. Why he had to betray him, as if his life was worth nothing.

He had to admit that it wasn’t really that hard to know where he could find him. Almost all the criminals of the country knew that Lionel Messi liked this football field and often came to train here, when he had some free time. And the man was so dangerous that it was the main reason why all of them stayed as far away from this place as they could.

Neymar knew this was dangerous, almost suicidal, and it was why he didn’t want his friends to be involved in this, but he needed to know the truth, about what happened that day, when Leo let the police catch him. He also knew that he should have been more angry than anything else, but he only wanted answers. 

There had to be an explanation behind all that. Something like “I was going to free you, but your friends were quicker than me” or “my men forced me to left you behind, and I had regrets since, I’m so happy to see you again”. Yes, he was desperate and he knew it, but he could feel, deep inside, that he would not be in peace until Leo told him why he left him that night.

He didn’t wait for long. Only half an hour after he arrived, Leo came, a ball under his arm. When he saw Neymar, he raised an eyebrow, but didn’t look too surprised. It made the younger man feel bad, because he had imagined lots of scenario, with Leo being angered, sad, happy, but in none of them he had thought that the man wouldn’t seem to care.

-I didn’t think I would find you here. With all the police forces of the country running after you, I’d thought that you were already far away, enjoying your freedom in another country. Leo said, as if this conversation was normal. As if nothing had happened between them. 

-Maybe I should remind you that I wouldn’t have to be a run-away if you and your friends hadn’t been there. I want to know what happened that night, Leo, that’s why I came here. You said that it was going to be easy, that we wouldn’t even have to use violence to steal those paintings from the museum, and in the end, the guardian was killed and you left me alone when the police came. Tell me why it happened like that. I need to know. Why did you leave me? He reclaimed, and he realized that he was fighting against tears, almost shouting. He tried to calm down, telling himself that he shouldn’t let Leo see through his feelings.

Leo sighed and began to dribble with the ball, barely listening to what Neymar was telling him, even though the boy was on the edge of tears just from remembering what had happened. Leo’s indifference hurt him more than all the other things this man had done to him, because during the time he had spent in jail, he hadn’t stop to tell himself that what had happened hadn’t been Leo’s fault, that he had never wanted to hurt him. 

He liked to believe that it was the others who had forced Leo to give up on him. He often dared to hope that sometimes, Leo thought about him, feeling guilty. It wasa beautiful dream, and back then, it helped him to carry on day after day.

But now, he began to realize that he had only been convincing himself of something which wasn’t true. It had only be an illusion, a pretty one but now it was breaking into pieces, leaving his heart bare and hurt, ready to let Leo Messi break it.

-You know there were risks. There are always risks, no matter what we decide to steal, or where we decide to do it, and a professional criminal such as yourself should know that. If you wasn’t aware of that fact, then you’re just a fool. The guardian surprised us, and Andrés acted without thinking and he killed him. The police needed someone to blame, and if we hadn’t given it someone, our whole organisation would have been in danger, and as its leader I couldn’t risk that. You were the newest kid, it was only logical to sacrifice you. Don’t think your special or something like that, we only sacrificed you because it was necessary, and that you was the person who was the less useful to me. He explained, without looking at Neymar even once, his eyes still on the ball.

Neymar could almost hear his heart breaking even more that it already was, it felt as if soon enough, it would turn into dust in his chest. Leo’s revelations forced him to finally face his feelings, and he knew that he should have done it way sooner, but he didn’t want to.

But now, he couldn’t deny that Leo, the man he had admired for so long and secretely loved, for who he had taken all those risks, didn’t care about him at all. Nothing could have been worse than that for him. It would have been better if he had hated him, because at least he would have had the feeling of being part of his world.

That was it. He had only been used to save a man who had made a mistake, but was closer to Leo than he was. He remembered all those nights he spent in jail, his eyes dried out of tears, as loneliness was slowly driving him mad. 

Back then, he had dreamt that Leo would one day rescue him, tell him that he was sorry for everything that happened to him, and kiss him before taking him with him, telling him that he loved him.

He realized just how foolish he really was. Now he knew that if James hadn’t been here, he would still be rotting behind bars.

-I knew I had to worry about the police catching me. However, I had no idea that I also needed to watch the people I worked with all the time to make sure that they wouldn’t betray me and sell me to the police. I trusted you, Leo. I thought we were friends! He exclaimed, almost wanting to punch him in the face, to hurt him physically as much as he was suffering emotionally.

He almost said that he would have liked to be something more for him, but he stayed silent about this. Now that he realised who Leo really was, he felt ashamed for believing in him. He felt like if he was completely stupid. 

Now, no one should ever know that almost every night, he dreamed of this man, of his hands on his body, of him whispering loving words in his ears, of Leo making him his. But it was all that it was, a dream.

And now, he was going to keep it a secret, to carry this burden alone, to keep what was left of his pride. The cold and hard truth was standing in front of him, making him understand that he was just a fool.

Leo began to laugh, only making Neymar think that yes, he was really foolish for loving him. The worse was maybe that despite everything he had told him, he still wanted to be hold by Leo’s strong arms. To discover that all this had only been one huge nightmare, and that Leo cared about him, always had and would never stopped loving him.

-What do you think we are, Neymar? Angels? We’re criminals, thieves and some of us are even killers. No one in this world should ever trust us. Back then, I thought that you were smart enough to understand this, but it looks like I was wrong. If you want a good advise, quit this job already, go to work on a restaurant or do more studies, I don’t know. What I am sure of is that you’re not made to be a criminal. Now that you had your answers, leave before you get annoying. He ordered, his eyes fixed on the ball. During the whole conversation, he hadn’t looked at Neymar even once.

-Wait! You think you can get away with this like that, after everything you just told me? I loved you Leo, I fucking loved you, and you were just using me like a stupid puppet! Because if you’re as smart as you said, you knew. You knew how much you meant to me! Neymar screamed, furious, not caring about anything anymore, this time letting his tears fall.

It was as if Leo just ripped his heart out of his chest. Nothing in his life had ever hurt that much. He didn’t care about answers now, he only wanted to make the burning pain in his chest disappear. For a moment, he thought that Leo was looking at him, he almost saw a feeling in his dark eyes, but he didn’t have time to take a better look at him.

-You heard what Lionel said. You’re going to leave right now, if you don’t want something bad to happen to you. Someone threatened him

Neymar looked around him, confused. He had thought that he was alone with Leo on this pitch. That’s when he saw two men coming from the bench, guns in their hands. He recognized them. After all, he had worked with them during the night when everything went wrong. Well, for him at least, since they were still working for Leo.

He could see in Andrés Iniesta and Xavi Hernadez’s eyes that if they had to do it, they would not hesitate to kill him. Suddenly, he realised that he never should have associated himself with them. But now, it was a little too late to regret it. He was going to leave, taking his rage and his sadness with him, but before he could do so, Andrés asked Leo:

-Are you sure that it’s wise to let him go? I mean, I think he knows way too much about us. He is just a fugitive, now. No one would miss him. It wouldn’t be the first time we do something like that.

When Neymar understood what he meant, he wanted to scream, because all this was just so unfair. He had already lost so much because of that man, and it looked like it wasn’t going to stop . He wished he could have stayed with his friends a little longer, that he had been kinder to Oscar the last time he had talked to him. He wondered who was going to take care of his son, if he really died here.

-Maybe you’re right. Do what you want. He is not my problem. Leo replied, shrugging.

Neymar didn’t need to be a genius to know that those words were a death condemnation. He looked at the gun in Andrés hand and took a deep breath, before closing his eyes, ready for what was going to happen. His heart already hurt so much, he didn’t see how a bullet could make it worse anyway. He heard the detonation of the weapon, but didn’t feel any pain.

He opened his eyes again, and he wished to be dead instead. 

He wasn’t alone with Leo, Andres and Xavi anymore. James and David were on the pitch, running toward him. In front of him, just between him and Andres’gun, Oscar was standing, his hand clenched around his shoulder and his face twisted in pain, red stains on his skin and on his clothes. It wasn’t hard for Neymar to understand what had happened.

Oscar legs stopped being strong enough to let him stand, and he fell to the ground. Before he reached it, Neymar took him in his arms, holding him close. David and James were armed, and he saw Leo, Andrés and Xavi run away. This time, he felt Leo’s stare on him, and finally decided that it was better when he didn’t pay him any attention.

But he didn’t care about them getting away. All he cared about was Oscar, who was in his arms, hurt. Hurt because of him, he thought. If he hadn’t believed that there was a chance that Leo hadn’t wanted what happened at the museum, if he hadn’t been so stupid, then Oscar wouldn’t have a bullet in his shoulder. He was being proven that yes, his heart could always hurt more.

There was blood, way too much blood for Neymar to bear, and he didn’t know how he could help Oscar. He felt tears running down his cheeks, falling on Oscar’s chest as he caressed his cheek, only dirtying it with Oscar’s own blood. If he died, he didn’t know how he would live with it, with Oscar’s blood on his hands. If only he had taken this damn bullet, like he wassupposed to.

-Why did you do that, Oscar? He whispered, understanding the sacrifice that his friend had done for him. Now, he really felt bad for treating him so coldly before. Spasms went through his body as he sobbed uncontrollably.

The pain was too much, and Oscar felt way too weak to speak. So to answer Neymar’s question, he kissed him lightly, thinking that at least he would have got to taste Neymar’s lips at least once, before his vision went dark and he lost conciousness.

It left Neymar confused, crying even more, understanding the cruel irony of his situation. He hadn’t seen that Oscar, who was so kind, loved him, too busy he was caring about a man who only used him and never felt a thing for him, and now that he saw it, it was too late. Once again, he felt something breaking in his heart. 

David and James rushed to their side. When David saw in which state Oscar was, he stated:

-He needs to see a doctor, and soon! Did you call the emergencies? He asked James, who looked completely lost.

Of course, he was shocked by the situation, but his instinct told him that there was not a single minute to lose, and Neymar and James looked so lost that he knew he would have to be the one in charge. It frightened him, but he had no choice at all, if they wanted to save Oscar.

-David, if we do that, they are just going to put him into jail again, except that this time he will be alone, with none of us to protect him, and I don’t think we’ll be able to make him escape, with time. The security of his cell would be renforced. I can assure you that he would never forgive us. It would be better for him to let him die than do to that. James said, tears streaking his cheeks.

David didn’t want to lose time arguing with James. After all, he knew quite well that jails wasn’t the safest place in the world, and that getting hurt there wasn’t something uncommun. However, he wasn’t going to let Julia become an orphan. He would deal later with how he felt with being finally confronted to the danger that came with a criminal life. Right now he needed to act

-Okay. We’re going to do this diferently, then. Neymar, please help me to take Oscar to the car. I know someone who can help him. David ordered.

Neymar obeyed. He was going to do everything he was asked to if only it could save Oscar’s life. He felt bad for never seeing what his friend felt for him. Things could have been so much easier, if he had seen it, instead of running after the ghost that Leo messi was. He just wished that it wasn’t too late for him to fix his mistakes. He needed Oscar to live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a bad person, I know. Sorry for the cliffhanger^^'


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,  
> As always, thanks for the comments and kudos^^  
> Hope you'll like this chapter (it's going to be less sad than the last one, I swear :) )

Neymar didn’t stop sobbing, holding Oscar against him, telling him that he had to stay with him, that he had to fight, and it didn’t help David to stay concentrated on the road. But their situation was complicated enough, they didn’t need to get into a car crash. 

He had decided to drive because he knew that he didn’t have the time to explain to James where they needed to go, and also because no matter what his lover would say, he wasn’t able to drive right now, not after seeing one of his friends being shot.

David knew that right now, he was the only one who could keep his calm, because even though he liked Oscar, and wanted to save him, he wasn’t as affected as Neymar and James who had known him for years. They couldn’t afford to lose time. If they waited for too long, Oscar would die, they all knew it.

He didn’t care at all about the speed limit, and just tried to do his best not to kill them all. James was sitting next to him, on the passenger seat, and he had his hand on his thigh, showing him that he was here, but also, David guessed, thanking him for knowing how they could save Oscar. David wished that he could have told him that things were going to be alright, but he didn’t want to lie, because he couldn’t be sure of it, so he stayed silent.

He finally found the place he had been looking for and parked the car. They all rushed out of it, Neymar carrying Oscar against him, trying to do his best not to worsen his injury. They were downtown, and James didn’t know to which houses they had to go, but David showed him the way. James breathed deeply, fighting his tears, trying to regain his composure

David rang on the doorbell, his heart beating so fast he fought it was going to burst out of his chest, quietly praying “please be there, please be there, please be...”

And then the door opened, revealing the person he had surely missed the most since he had been kidnapped by James and his friends. If only they had met in other circumstances, he would have been very happy, but right now he only felt the emergency of the situation.

-What do you w- David?! Bernard exclaimed, asking himself if it wasn’t just a dream. By now, he had almost accepted the fact that he would never see David again, even if it hurt him and often kept him from sleeping at night. He wasn’t expecting to find him on his doorstep, looking completely panicked.

-I’m really sorry, Bernard, but I don’t have the time to explain everything. I need your help; one of my friends is hurt, and you’re the only one who can help. He told him, and at the same moment, Bernard noticed the presence of Neymar, Oscar and James. He recognized them for seeing their faces in the news. He knew they were the men who kidnapped David, made them their hostage.

This was what he wanted to believe, but he was beginning to wonder if it was the truth, or if, like the police suspected, David had been working for them since the beginning. He didn’t want to believe it, but didn’t know how to explain what was happening otherwise.

-What the hell, David? I didn’t see you for I don’t fucking know how long, and now you come with an injuried criminal? Don’t look at me like that, I know who they are, since they escaped, their photos were everywhere in the newspapers. So is it true that you worked for them? Did you really- Bernard began to talk, letting out all the questions that had been preying on his mind since David disappeared.

-Bernard, please, he’s going to die! I’ll explain it all later, I promise. He doesn’t have time! David shouted, panick in his eyes. 

It made Bernard look at Oscar a little more closer, and that’s when he saw just how pale the boy was, and he could also see on his clothes just how much blood he had lost. He stared at David again.

-Why didn’t you take him to an hospital? I am a medical student, not a doctor!He groaned, but he still made them all enter his house, closing the door behind them.

-We couldn’t do it, not when the police is looking for him. I know you, Bernard, I know that you can do it. I know you are the best, even if you’re just a student, and I know that you can save him. His name is Ocar; he is really a good guy, I swear; he’s got a young child, and he needs to be there to take care of her. I promise he deserves to live. David said, hoping that he had made the good choice by coming here. If he had been wrong, then Oscar would die.

-Well, I guess that I do owe you that, after all you’ve done for me.I wouldn’t be where I am without you. And I cant’ let him die without trying anything. I need you to put him on the kitchen’s table. It will be easier for me to heal him. He explained.

David sighed in relief, before hugging his friend tightly.

-Thank you, Bernard, thank you so much. I knew I could count on you. I couldn’t dream of a better best friend. He said, before letting him go. 

They did as they were told, trying to do their best not to hurt Oscar more than he already was. Neymar caressed his cheek, by now he didn’t have tears left, but sobs were still shaking his body. After they put Oscar on the table, Bernard faced them, suddenly looking more confident than before.

-Please, go, to the living room. I’m going to need calm if I don’t want to make mistakes. He explained.

Despite Neymar’s reluctance to leave Oscar alone with a man he didn’t know, they obeyed, and they sat on the sofa,waiting. David thought that he should try to comfort Neymar, who was now crying uncontrollably, but before he could to it, James slapped him with anger, leaving a red trace on his cheek.

-Stop complaining, Neymar! You don’t have the right to cry, because everything that happened was your fault, and only yours! You knew that it was dangerous to mess with Lionel, everybody fucking knows that, and I thought that the time you spent in jail helped you to understand it. If you hadn’t been so stupid, Oscar wouldn’t have been dragged along in this. If he dies know, his daughter won’t even remember him, and it’s only because you were selfish, only thinking about yourself! We should have let you die instead, Oscarwould still be alright!. James shouted.

He could have screamed like that for hours, but David took him in his arms and forced him to sat down again. His cheeks were covered in tears, and he burried his face in David’s chest. Oscar was his friend, and he didn’t want to lose him. He didn’t want to lose anyone, not again. David caressed his back, trying to calm him down.

Neymar stayed silent, staring at the ground. Of course he knew that he had been stupid. It was what hurt him the most; to know that everything that James told him was true. 

He still had the taste of Oscar’s lips on his own, and he knew that he would never forget it, no matter if he lived or not. But if he didn’t, he knew that this taste would haunt him forever, reminding him of all the mistakes he’s done. 

They didn’t know for how long they had stayed there, just waiting, praying that Bernard would be able to save Oscar. They didn’t say a word, because they didn’t know what to say without hurting each other, not after James outburst. 

Neymar avoided their stares, crying silently now, forcing himself to be quiet. David felt bad for him, because he couldn’t think of a more cruel way to pay for his mistakes.

And then finally, Bernard came to see them, all his clothes covered with blood. He looked exhausted, and for a moment, David wondered if he wasn’t going to lose conciousness before telling them if Oscar was alive or not. He had surely been working for hours. 

They all looked at him with expectations in their eyes, and he said:

-I’ve done all I could. Normally, he should wake up, but I can’t promise anything; he really lost a lot of blood. We can only wait. He explained.

-Can I go to watch over him? Neymar asked, and Bernard nodded.

He left them right away, and Bernard let himself fall on his sofa, laying his head on David’s shoulder. After all, they had known each other for so long that being close to each other just seemed natural for them. David felt James moving on his lap to face his friend.

-James, let me introduce you to Bernard, my best friend from high school. Bernard, this is James, my kidnapper. By the way, the man who just left is Neymar. I know that you already know who they are, but I think it would be less awkaward with some proper greetings. David announced.

Bernard wasn’t oblivious, and he understood, from the way James clinged to David, and how he was cuddling against him, that he wasn’t just “his kidnapper”. And of course, it hurt, but he told himself that what mattered was that that boy made David happy. 

After all, he knew that he should have told David how he felt earlier. But he had been a coward, and now it was to late. He knew how to recognize a lost battle when he saw one.

-Don’t think that I forgot that you promised me to tell everything. But right now, I need to get some sleep. Wake me up if anything happens to Oscar. Bernard told him before closing his eyes. Out of habit, David wrapped his arm around his friend, pulling him closer.

James waited to hear Bernard snoring quietly to ask David, worried:

-What is exactly going on between you and this man? 

David saw the fear in his lover’s eyes, and understood why he was asking him this.

-Don’t tell me that you’re jealous! He exclaimed, not believing that James could have this kind of preocupation right now.

-Just tell me who he is for you. I know I must sound stupid, but I’m not ready to lose one of my friendand to learn that my boyfriend already has someone else. James mumbled.

-Okay. As I told you, he is a friend from high school. But you don’t have to worry; he is like my little brother. I could never do the kind of things I do to you to my little brother. He assured, and it relieved James, who snuggled a little closer against him.

That’s when Neymar came back, running.

-Oscar is awake! He told them, looking like he was the happiest man on earth. 

They went to see him right away, but David let Bernard sleep. After all, he deserved some rest. Oscar was still pale, too pale for their linking, definitely too weak, and a huge bandage on his shoulder reminded them of what happened to him.

However, he looked more afraid than anything else, especially when Neymar entered the room again, sitting on a chair which had been placed next to the table he was on.

He was afraid of his reaction. After all, he had kissed him when he believed that he was dying, and he thought that Neymar would hate him for that. Maybe he had ruined their frienship forever.

-Thank you for saving me, but never do that again. I’ve never been so worried in my life. I’m sorry I was so stupid, you’re the better thing that has ever happened to me. Neymar told him, and before he could say anything, he was kissing Oscar again, tears of joy staining his cheeks.

He had had all the time he wanted to think about their relationship, and almost losing Oscar had made him realise just how much the other man meant to him. He had really been a fool, running after Lionel Messi who would never care about him, when all he needed was right in front of him, and yet he had been blind enough not to see it and to almost lose Oscar.

-By the way, can someone tell me where we are? Oscar asked some minutes later, after him and Neymar stopped kissing. Their kiss didn’t last for long, because Neymar didn’t want to keep him from breathing when he was already so weak.

-We are in one of David’s friend’s house. Contrary to the last one, it seems that he doesn’t want to kill us, which is already a huge improvement. James said, making Oscar smile weakly.

In that moment, David realised that his old life and his life with James, Fabio, Oscar and Neymar had been suddenly united, and he hoped that the consequences would be in their favor. But if he had to think about it, Oscar being alive was already a good consequence.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone,  
> thanks again for sticking with this story, and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter :)

After Bernard rested for long enough, he woke up and the first thing he saw was James and David, in front of the kitchen door, kissing each other. They were completely oblivious of the fact thta he was watching them.

He closed his eyes again, hoping that all this had just been a bad dream. But of course, good dreams were always only dreams, and what looked like bad ones was the reality. After he remembered everything, He assumed that Neymar was still watching over Oscar.

So he had been right about James and David. And for once, he wished he hadn’t been. For weeks, he had hoped that the police would find David, and that he could finally tell him how he felt, that David would tell him that he had only held on through the worse moments by thinking about him, and that they would live happily ever after. 

Now he understood that none of this wasn’t going to happen. He had to deal with the mistakes he had made, because it was real life, and not a fairy tale. If only he had had the courage to tell David that he loved him, maybe things would be so much more different from what they were. But no one could change what had been done.

He waited for James and David to end their kiss before letting them know that he was awake. He didn’t want David to see the sadness he felt, if his friend was happy, then it was all that mattered. He knew that David could read through him; he had always been able to do it, and he didn’t want to make him worry.

The worse was that he had to admit that James and David really seemed to be meant for each other. He could see the happiness on their faces as they stared at each other, David’s lips brushing softly on James’ ones. They looked perfect together.

How he wished to be in the young criminal’s skin, to know how it felt to be touched by David like that. But now, his feelings would have to stay secret forever. But he could do it. If it was for David, he knew he could. 

-Good morning, David, James. Now that we have some time, could you please tell me what really happened? He told them.

He wanted to know why David loved this man, when he was supposed to hate him for taking him as a hostage. He didn’t want to believe that he had been working for James. He had known David for too long, and he would have known it if he had lied to him. Or at least he hoped so.

They greeted him, and David began to tell him everything. How he had been fooled by James, how the criminals kidnapped him and how, with the time, he started to see them as his friends, and even saw James as even more than that.

From times to times, David stopped talking and blushed for a moment, lost in his thoughts, and he saw James smiling. I wasn’t hard for Bernard to know that there was some things that David coudn’t tell him if he wanted to stay decent. 

The way James stared at David while he was talking told him that those two had done more than just kissing already. And it made him want to scream about how unfair life was.

At least, Bernard was happy to know that David was the honest person he had always knew. He was glad to know that he really knew his friend, enough to know that he didn’t help willingly four criminals to escape a jail.

-I see. I can’t say that I’m happy to know that your new friends are thieves, but if you like them, then they must be good people. Well, as good as thieves can be, I guess. Just try not to do too dangerous things, I don’t want to have to heal you. If you make me go through something like this, I’ll kill you, understood? I’m going to check on your friend, now. I need to make sure that everything is alright with him. He explained.

When he entered the room, he couldn’t help but smile. Oscar was still lying on the table where he had left him, but now he was awake, and Neymar was caressing his cheek, looking at him lovingly, sitting on a chair next to him. Just seeing them like that was enough to make him think that he had made the good choice by saving Oscar.

-I think it it time you meet the man who saved you, Oscar. Neymar announced, and the way he looked at Bernard was enough for him to know how thankful the criminal was. .

Oscar stared at him, surprised. He had been so relieved to still be alive that he didn’t take the time to think about the person who had healed him. Of course, he knew that you shouldn’t judge people on their appearance –after all, people usually hardly believed that someone as young as himself could be a thief, and they often had afterwards good reasons to regret it- but he had to say that it was written all over the man’s face that he was a kind and humble person. It wasn’t hard to understand why David liked him.

-Oscar, this is Bernard. He is David’s friend. From what I have understood, he is a medical student. Neymar told him.

-Nice to meet you. Thank you for everything. He said, knowing just how much he owed this man. Without him, he would be dead, and Neymar would certainly be crying his heart out, instead of taking care of him. Without him, he would have never known that Neymar had feelings for him, too.

-Oh, you don’t have to thank me, really. I just did what I had to do. Bernard answered, embarassed.

-You saved my life. I’ll never thank you enough for that. Thanks to you I lived long enough to be with the man I loved. That’s priceless. Oscar replied.

-I never expected criminals to be so polite. That’s really a good surprise. Even though it’s a little hard for me to forgive you for kidnapping David. He said, sounding a little bitter. But it was hard for him to stay calm when he knew that in his living room, James and David were probably making out.

-That was James’idea. He thought that having an hostage could have helped us if we had been found by the police. Neymar said, as if he was a child trying to put the fault on someone else.

-That’s the official version he told us, but Fabio and I are sure that he only wanted to keep him for himself. I can’t blame him, though; he’s rather cute and handsome. Oscar said, oblivious to the hurt in Bernard’s eyes. He assumed that he was only what Neymar had told him he was, David’s friend. How could he suspect that he had wanted to be more, when David’s himself didn’t see it?

-You know, if I didn’t know that you were joking, I would almost be jealous. Neymar said, smiling as he caressed Oscar’s hair lovingly. Bernard thought that he was going to die from an overdose of cuteness if he kept looking at them for too long.

Bernard told himself that it was better for him not to try to know too much about those men, because right now, he didn’t want to see them as criminals. In this moment, they only looked like lost people who needed help, and whose only wish was to be happy together. But he didn’t want David to be in danger because of them. So he asked:

-If you really want to thank me for what I have done, then tell me what you have really done to get into jail, and why you have done it. I want to know with who David is going to stay. He always protected me from danger, like if he was my brother, and I intend to do the same for him. I know I must seem a little overprotective, but he is my best friend, after all

He sat on one of his kitchen’s chairs, feeling that this conversation wouldn’t be that easy.

-What do you want us to tell you? Stealing is the only thing we are able to do. We don’t know how we would survive otherwise. Yes, we broke the law multiple times, and we know it. We also know that this law is unfair to lots of people, so why should we follow it? It’s not as he we weren’t strong enough to escape jail. Neymar said.

Oscar put an hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him. He knew that his friend- no, his lover now. It still was hard for him to think that it was the reality, that finally, Neymar loved him, after all the time he had spent waiting for him, that fate wasn’t only playing with him, that it was actually happening, but it made him just so happy.- didn’t like when people looked down on him because of what he had done. However, he was sure that Bernard meant it well and only wanted to protect David.

-We are not murderers, if it is what you were thinking. We don’t like to hurt people, we only do it if we have no other choice. You know,if they had been in our place, a lot of other people would have killed David to make sure that he wouldn’t escape and go to the police, but we didn’t. Even if James hadn’t fallen for him, I think we wouldn’t have done it. We lived with him for too long to do something like this. He became part of the family. Oscar explained, hoping that Bernard would understand that they really didn’t want to hurt David.

Yet, he did his best not to tell Bernard the details of what they did. He was sure that he wouldn’t want David to stay with people who robbed banks, or could get in troubles with very dangerous people, just like Neymar and Oscar did. The bandage on Oscar’s shoulder was enough of a reminder for him already.

Bernard wasn’t a fool, he knew quite well that Oscar and Neymar didn’t tell him everything. Maybe they didn’t tell a lot to David, too. He was afraid that one day, they would knock on his door again, but instead of Oscar, it would be David who would be dying, and that this time, he wouldn’t be able to save him. He didn’t know how he would be able to live with something like this. Even if he had joked about it earlier, it didn’t mean that it wasn’t really bothering him.

But he also understood that no matter what he would say, David would never leave James. It was obvious that now, David loved him too much to go back to his old life. He had the feeling that trying to make him change his mind would be useless.

-I’m going to trust you, because I don’t really have a choice. But please, promise me that you will do all you can do to keep David safe. I care for him, I really do. I wouldn’t forgive myself if something happened to him. He told them

-Don’t worry. We care for him, too. And we won’t forbid to go to see you if he wants, you know. Of course, we’ll need to stay discreet for some time, until the police forgets about us again, but after what you did for me, we owe you. Oscar answered him, hoping that he would believe him.

At that moment, James and David entered the room. Their lips were still red from their kissing sessions, and David had wrapped his arm around James’waist.

-I’m happy to see that you seem to be alright, Oscar. James said, not looking at Neymar. It would take a long time until they both forgave what the other had said or done. David knew exactly what James thought, even if he didn’t say it out loud. He thought that Neymar didn’t deserve Oscar’s love, not after the bad choices he had made. When their eyes met, all his anger could be seen in James’. 

-Don’t look at him like that, you’re not an angel too, you know. David whispered in his ear, making sure that the others couldn’t hear them.

-You weren’t shot because of me. James growled quietly.

-No, you just kidnapped me, handcuffed me to your bed and had your way with me. I have to admit that it was so much more romantic. David replied, and James had a hard time to stay concentrated on the whole situation.

-Do you think that Oscar will be able to leave soon? The police is still looking after us, and we left one of our friends alone, he must be worried about us. James asked Bernard.

The future doctor looked at Oscar with concern, before telling him:

-It would be better if he could stay here for some time. His injuries could still get worse, and I’ll need to be there to watch over him. It would be stupid if something happened to him now because I couldn’t take care of him.

\- I think that staying here will be too dangerous. After all, by now, the police must know that you know David. They might come here, just to make sure that he isn’t there, or to talk to you about what happened. Can’t Bernard come with us, instead? Neymar suggested.

Bernard tried to protest, telling them that he was definitely not okay with this. But this idea pleased Oscar and James, who couldn’t wait to see their daughters again. David wasn’t against being with his friend for a little longer too, and they all begged him to come. Oscar that it was such a bad idea, and of course he was going to refuse, because there was no way in hell he could leave everyhting he had to help some criminals, even if David seemed to like them.

David didn’t say anything, and just looked at him with pleading eyes, but he understood him better than if he had been speaking for hours.

Bernard sighed, finally accepting to come with them. It didn’t keep him from hating himself for still being unable to refuse David anything.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,  
> first of all sorry of posting this chapter late. On the other hand, it ended up being longer than it was supposed to be, so I hope it'll make up for it.  
> As always, thank you for still reading this story (I mean, it's really getting long ;) )  
> By the way, I now have twitter, so if you want you can find me here: @Noarleen  
> I hope you'll like this chapter

Fabio took care of Salomé and Julia, trying not to think about what had happened to his friends and to do his best to keep their daughters entertained. 

If Julia was way too young too understand that something was wrong, he saw that it wasn’t Salome case. She was often calling for her dad, and Fabio felt bad that he couldn’t answer to her pleas. 

She kept calling papa, and he would have lied if he had told her that James would come back soon, so he didn’t do it, because he knew that they led a life too dangerous to promise things like those. 

He still tried to chase those thoughts away. After all, he couldn’t do anything about it, they left so quickly that they didn’t even tell him where they were going, so he was totally helpless. 

He was reading a story to the little girls, but Salomé was looking at him like if he was stupid, because it wasn’t what she wanted. Seeing that she didn’t care about it, he tried choosing another one-Cinderella looked like a pretty good choice, because it wasn’t too frightening- but he didn’t get better results.

All he had understood from what James had told him was that Neymar was in danger. From that, it wasn’t hard to deduce that now all of his friends were in the same situation.

He wished he could have been with them, but he knew that someone had to take care of the little girls. They reminded him of his own daughter, Vitoria.

He prayed that nothing bad would happen, that he wouldn’t have to explain to the children later why they never knew their dads. He liked his life, liked the thrills which came with it, but he absolutely hated this kind of moments. Those two little angels deserved to be happy, to have a family.

Furthermore, even if he wouldn’t admit it in front of James, it still was hard for him to completely trust David. Of course, he wasn’t in a very good position to blame James and David, as his lover was a prison officer too, but who knew how he would react when he would be confronted to danger? He could kill them all if he did something wrong. 

He would have given anything to have Cristiano by his side in this moment. But it was too dangerous for him to come here yet, he knew it quite well. But it didn’t change the fact that he always felt more confident when Cris was around.

He even considered taking the children with him and staying at his lover’s home until James, David, Neymar and Oscar came back, but he knew that it wasn’t reasonable. He had to stay strong.

He couldn’t help but think about what could happen if David betrayed them. He knew way too much about them by now, and it didn’t reassure him.

He was worrying about it while reading the story when, finally, his friends came back. At first, he had been frightened, just like the time Sergio and Radamel had come to see them, but he was relieved when he saw that all four of them were alive, even if Oscar looked too pale, unhealthy.

However, he noticed right away a small man he didn’t know, and he stared at James waiting for an answer to all of his questions.

-Welcome back. He simply said, but it didn’t fool James. He knew that later, he would have to explain everything to Fabio. 

-Hello, Fabio. Thanks for taking care of Julia and Salomé while we were away. Let me present you Bernard. He is a friend of David; he’s studying medicine. He helped us to take care of Oscar, who were hurt- I’ll explain everything later, I promise. He needs to stay there until Oscar recovers completely. Bernard, this is Fabio. I’m sorry if I’m rushing things like that, but I defnitely need to have some rest. And also to calm down James said.

Fabio wasn’t very happy to know that another person was involved in their business, but when James had said that Oscar were hurt, the shadow he had seen in his eyes was enough to make him understand that he didn’t have another choice back then, along with how he seemed to have lost his composure. He knew that not a lot of things could make James lose the control of himself like that.

It wasn’t hard to see that Bernard wasn’t really happy to be there either. It was clear that he didn’t like James, from the way he looked at him, and he was suspicious too. It was as if he was saying “you are only filthy criminals, if it wasn’t for my friend I wouldn’t be here”.

-Nice to meet you. Bernard said, even though it was obvious that he didn’t mean of those words.

-Thank you for helping Oscar. Fabio simply said.

-I’m sorry to interrupt you, I just wanted to tell you that I am going to go back to my bedroom. I’m sory, but I really need to rest, too. My shoulders’ hurting me a little. I was glad to see you again, Fabio. Oscar told them, yawning.

-I am going to stay with you. Neymar said, worried of what could happened to Oscar if he stayed alone. They left together, Oscar leaning slightly on Neymar, revealing how weak he was. Fabio noticed the fondness in Neymar’s eyes, and understood that somethings had happened between them.

-David, I think that your friend must be tired, too. He can stay in one of the rooms which isn’t occupied yet. Maybe you can show it to him? Fabio suggested, but by now, David knew him well enough to understand that it wasn’t a question, but an order. He nodded, and told Bernard to follow him. It didn’t seem to bother him too much to leave James

When Fabio and James were finally alone, the older one could finally be honest with his friend.

-What happened, James? I saw the bandage on Oscar’s shoulder, and I also know that if you had had another choice, you never would have let this Bernard come here, not when the police is looking for us. He stated, making it obvious that he wouldn’t give James any rest until he told him everything.

James sighed, taking his face in his hand, and then he looked at Fabio again:

-You know why Neymar was sent to jail, right? He asked.

-Of course. Even if I was already a prisonner at the time, the news was so big that I heard it. The official version, like the real one. He really did something foolish. He said, even though he knew that in the end, if Neymar hadn’t been sent to jail, it would have been way harder for him and Oscar to escape. In the end, what he did helped James to make them all escape.

-Well, it looks like he wanted to know why it happened, so he went to confront Lionel Messi, and it didn’t really go well. If Oscar hadn’t been here, I don’t think that he would still be alive. James revealed.

Those news didn’t make Fabio feel better. He knew it was better to stay out of this man’s business. In fact, almost everyone who was involved in illegal business knew it.

-Oh no. Please tell me he didn’t do it. Fabio whimpered, even if he knew that it wouldn’t change what really happened. 

-Trust me, I wish I could. Now we only can hope that despite what happened, they won’t try to find us and take their revenge. I thought he was smart enought to understand that dealing with those people were too dangerous, especially after what happened to him. I was wrong. James groaned.

Fabio was angry at Neymar, and he saw that it was also James’case. After all, because of him, they were all in danger. And not only them, but also their children and all the people who were close to them.

-Is there anything we can do, except wait and pray that nothing will happen? He asked James, even if he knew quite well that most of the time, it wasn’t the younger one who came up with this kind of solution, but himself. If it hadn’t been too dangerous, he would have gone to see Cristiano. He needed some support. Needed someone to tell him that everything was alright, even if it wasn’t the case.

-I don’t have a fucking idea. All I can tell you was that if i had known that he was going to do something so stupid, I would have let him rot in our cell. He had to see Oscar almost dying in front of his own eyes to understand that Oscar loved him, while it was so obvious that we all saw it years ago. James hissed, his voice full of anger.

-You know, taking your anger out on me will not change anything. If you really need to say it, go to talk to Neymar. And even if he actually did stupid things, I’m sure he didn’t realize what it would lead us to, so don’t be too harsh on him. You can’t deny that love makes us do crazy things, not after what happened between you and David. Fabio advised him.

-Don’t worry, he already knows what I think of what he did. I don’t think that he was really happy to hear it, but he had to face the truth, at least once in his life. But talking of David, there was something else I wanted to talk about with you, if you want to, of course. James said, and he met the stare of his friend. He looked embarassed, which wasn’t something really common for James.

-What is it about?

-Well, I would have liked to know how it worked out, for you and Cristiano. I mean, I know that your story must be different from mine, as he wasn’t your hostage or anything like that, but he still is a prison officer, you’re a criminal, and you managed to stay together. How did it happened? I mean, I don’t want to ruin what I have with David He confessed.

Even if they all worked together and were good friends, it was a matter about which they had never really talked together, mostly, or at least that’s what james assumed, because he wanted to protect him. 

All that he knew was that Fabio’s boyfriend was a prison officer, and that it had been easy to manipulate the right people to get Fabio, Neymar and Oscar to be transfered to the jail in which he worked. After that, making them escape wasn’t that hard, and David’s innocence had made it even easier than he had thought it would be.

-Well, you’re right, it’s a very, very different story, but I guess that it won’t cost me much to tell it to you. I mean, it’s not a secret or anything. We met the very first time I was sent to jail. I went there for something stupid, I stole the watch of some man who appeared to be powerful, and so this time I couldn’t get away with it.  
I was only there for a few months, but I was very young, and I was scared. Cristiano only did his job back then, but he always made sure that the other prisonners didn’t hurt me in any way. It wasn’t the case of all of the other prison officers, and when he understood it, he stayed at the jail more often than he had too, and when I was set free, the first thing I did was to search where he lived and to go to thank him for everything he had done for me.   
I had planned to do this and to disappear from his life after that. I thought that he wouldn’t want to be bothered by someone like me, someone not worthy of him. But things happened, things I would never have dared to hope for. I still don’t really understand why, but it did, and from that day on, we never stopped to love each other.  
He knew that I was doing illegal business, but he closed his eyes on it. And you know quite well what he did for us. I can’t really give you a reason of why we stayed together despite the life I’m leading. Cris is just really comprehensive, I suppose. Fabio said, ending his story.

James stayed silent, slowly understanding what it actually meant. Fabio was right, their story was really different from what happened with David. Except from the fact that, at first, David had wanting to protect him too, even if it hadn’t been his better idea at the time.

-And if you had to never see him again, in order to protect him, would you be able to do it? Do you think you would have enough strength? He wanted to know, trying to keep his voice from shaking, but failing miserably at it.

-James, I thought that you and David already talked about that before. Fabio made him remember. After all, if James really needed to have this conversation, then he should have it with David, not with him.

-Yes, I guess you’re right. Sorry about that. I’m going to see him, he still must be with his friend. He said.

Fabio smiled, happy to know that James decided to chase this stupid thought away. Of course, their life was dangerous, but he was the first to say that David was the best thing that had ever happened to James. He had never seen his friend being happy like that since he met him, and he believed that being seperated was the worst thing that could happen to David and James.

However, he didn’t get that James wasn’t being sincere. Of course, they had talked about it with David, but now everything was different. If Lionel Messi and his men decided to track them down, they would not be able to hide anywhere. The danger was real now, and there was no way he would let David be exposed to it.

 

Sergio put down his phone, still shaken by what he had just learnt. Fernando was sitting on the sofa, watching something on television, pretending that he hadn’t been listening to him, when in reality, he hadn’t missed any of Sergio’s words, and had heard the detress in his voice.

-It was Fabio. He told Fernando, judging that the other man deserved to know what had happened.

-I don’t care. Fernando replied, putting the sound of the television on a higher setting, even though it was already loud enough. Sergio sighed, but he kept talking.

-James, Neymar, David and Oscar have been in a fight. Oscar was shot. He said, and he saw worry in Fernando’s eyes when he said David’s name.

-I told you nothing good could come from this. Do I have to expect to be one day hurt because of you, too? He snapped, and even if Sergio had to admit that it was fair, seeing for how long he had been lying to Fernando, his words still hurt him deep down.

-It wasn’t supposed to happen. Things turned wrong, that’s all. I swear nothing like this will happen to you. I’ll always protect you, even if you don’t want me to. I’ll always be there for you when you’ll need me. He promised.

-Don’t make promises you can not keep. Tell me why I should believe anything you say, after all the lies you told me. He replied, and for a moment, Sergio wondered why he was fighting an already lost battle. The more time passed, the more he believed that Fernando would never forgive him, no matter what he would do or say, but it was not the worse.

No, the worse was seeing how this whole story had changed him. He wasn’t the happy and carefree man that he had met some months earliers. Now he could see shadows in his eyes, and he’d do anything if only he could make them leave, even if it meant disappearing from Fernando’s life. But on the other hand, he didn’t want to leave him alone in this state. 

-I’m sorry, but I just learned that something terrible happened to one of my friends, so I’m really not in the mood to fight with you. He sighed, not seeing the surprise on Fernando’s face.

Usually, he would try to convince him that now, he wasn’t the same, that he was saying the truth. But right now, he didn’t have the strength to do it anymore.

-Are you going to see them? He asked.

-Of course not. They messed with dangerous people, and they don’t want to take any risks. Coming to see them could endanger us all, you included. And I don’t want you or my friends to be hurt. I already have enough difficulties forgiving myself already, thank you very much. He said, sounding more bitter than he usually would.

-But you don’t want to see your friend? To make sure that he’s alright? Fernando asked again.

It startled Sergio, because it was the first time in a long, long time that they were having a conversation about something else that the fact that he had lied to him. It felt good, even if it would have been better if it hadn’t been about his friend’s injury.

-Even if what happened shook me, I can’t deny it, I’m not that close to Oscar. I know Fabio and James way better. He admitted.

-But don’t you all work together? Fernando said again, his curiosity being stronger than the anger he still had toward Sergio. A part of him wanted to know how his lover really lived, wanted to know the truth behind that jail escape, and everything that came with it.

-I’m part of a big organization, you know? It would be way too dangerous for us if we knew everyone in it, because if one of us talked, we would all fall. No, actually, none of us know who our boss really is, so it’s not that weird that I don’t know Oscar that well. He explained, leaving a confused Fernando.

-I’m sorry to tell you that, but in my mind, it is weird. I don’t know how I could work for someone I don’t even know. He shrugged.

-Guess that’s why you’re part of the good guys and I’m not. Sergio concluded.

-You don’t know how much I would give to change that. Fernando whispered, but Sergio managed to hear it.

He knew he could have used this moment of weakness at his advantage, especially when he saw a tear rolling on Fernando’s cheek, but he didn’t want to. He stayed silent, just sitting near Fernando, fighting against his urge to take his hand in his, to tell him he was sorry it wasn’t the case. He didn’t know what he could do, except waiting.

 

-How’s your friend dealing with being here? James asked, and David could still spot traces of jealousy in his voice, which made him smile, because there was no way he would ever trade James for anyone else.

-I can’t say that’s the best moments of his life, but he didn’t try to commit suicide yet, so it must be bearable for him. Let’s just hope that Oscar’s convalescence doesn’t last for too long, for Bernard and for him. David joked, happy to finally be alone with his lover, trying to lighten James’ mood.

He understood that it was hard to come over what they had just lived, but James really looked stressed and it made him worry for him. He had also noticed that he was distant from Neyamr, and from Oscar two, as they now spent most of their time together, which was, after all only normal.

-I’m sorry you had to be confronted to what happened. If we had had enough time, I would have asked Fabio to come with us, and you could have watched over Salomé and Julia. He said, and David wondered if James was afraid that he was angry at him.

-You know that it wouldn’t have been possible. Oscar wouldn’t have agree to let me stay alone with his daughter, he doesn’t trust me enough yet. David replied.

-You’re right, it’s just...I’m sorry I endangered you, really, I know that you’re going to tell me that you knew the risks, but I shouldn’t have took you or Oscar with me, it was too dangerous. James let out, losing control on his feelings.

-James, you need to calm down, now. We’re all alive, nothing else counts. David made him remember.

-Maybe,but it’s not because of me. It’s you who stayed calm enough to think it through. And even now, you managed to deal with what happened better than I do, when it should be the other way around. James said.

David didn’t like seeing James like that, knew that he wasn’t being himself. Even if it was hard to believe, he missed the cynical, self-confident man that James had been at the beginning of his captivity. But maybe he had only managed to be like that because he was holding his feelings back.

-Take of your shirt, and lay on the bed on your stomach. David ordered, surprising James.

-You won’t hear me say this too often, but right now I think that I’m too tired for sex, sorry. He confessed.

-That’s not what I want, just do what I say.

Confused, James obeyed him, laying down. Only a few minutes later, he felt David’s hands on his shoulders, massaging his tensed muscles, then going on his back, each time relieving the pressure he felt. He had to repress mewls of pleasure, especially when David began to lay little kisses on his neck and on his spine, going all the way down.

-Feeling better? He asked as he let a hickey on James’ shoulder.  
-Do you need to ask? James replied, smiling.

Afterwards, James burried his face in the pillow while David’s hands kept working on him, keeping his lover from seeing the worry in his eyes.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,  
> Merry Chistmas everyone!^^  
> Since this is supposed to be a happy time of the year, there'll be less angst in this chapter and more fluff and smut ;)  
> I hope you'll enjoy it :)

A few days had passed, and Oscar was recovering fast, which relieved them all, because Bernard had warned them that the injury could still be infected. But now, that danger was gone, and the young criminal was almost completely healthy again. 

It didn’t stop Neymar to take care of him, and to always seem to be worried about him. If they had been close before, now, it was almost impossible to see one without the other. But when David thought about it, it wasn't that different from before, except that now, they were making out.

However James stayed away from Neymar, because he knew that after what he had told him back in Bernard’s home, it would be hard for them to get along again. And to tell the truth, he wasn't sure he was ready to forgive him for what he had done yet. Of course, no one had died, but the single idea that it could have been David almost dying instead of Oscar made him want to kill Neymar. 

David saw it, but he didn’t say anything. He knew that even if he wouldn’t admit it, James had been scared to lose his friends, because he cared a lot about them. He had the feeling that what had hurt his lover the most was that he had been completely helpless, and James was obviously someone who liked to have control over everything, to be sure that things would go his way.

However, it was hard to live like that, with James and Neymar ignoring each other, and Oscar trying to make them talk together because he didn't want what had happened to ruin their friendship, Bernard not really knowing what he was doing there and Fabio missing his boyfriend-he had asked James at least ten times in a week if he really couldn't talk with Cristiano through the phone, and James had answered him just as many times that they couldn't, not with the police searching for them. He didn't say it out loud, but he was also afraid that someone worse that the police might be looking for them.

But right now, David was lying in bed, holding James in his arms, and he didn’t want to talk about any of this. When he had come to their bedroom, his lover was already asleep. He wasn’t stupid, and he felt that James was planning something, even if he didn’t know yet what it was about. He just hoped he wouldn't do something stupid that would endanger him.

He had knew since the beginning that James wasn't someone who opened himself to other people easily, and despite being his lover, he was aware that it would take him a long time before James stopped being so secretive. But he had know that since he started dating him, so he couldn't complain.

He didn’t dare to ask anything to the others, because he couldn’t forget that despite he liked to call them his friends now, they still were criminals, and it would look suspicious if he tried to get involved in their business. He would wait until they all trusted him, no matter how long it would take. He was a patient man. Or at least he tried to be.

He slowly caressed James’arm, tracing patterns on his skin with his fingers. The smaller man moved in his sleep, trying to get closer to him. It made David smile, and he kissed his forehead. When he saw James asleep, looking so peaceful and innocent, he had a really hard time to believe that this man had been able to kill other people in cold-blood, no matter what horrible things they had done. James looked like an angel, his angel and he couldn't believe that he was a fallen one.

But of course, what happened to Oscar made him realise what was the reality of their lives. One day, James would begin to steal again, and each time he would do so, he would be in danger. He wished they would never go out again, that they could stay inside of that building forever, with James being safe and sound. It was a selfish idea and he knew it, but he didn't want to face the truth again. Not after what had happened to Oscar.

As if he had felt David’s worries, James woke up, and he cuddled against him, smiling at him even though he was still half asleep.

-Sorry. I didn’t want to fall asleep; I wanted to wait for you. James explained, before kissing David deeply.

Their tongues met, dancing with each other. James wrapped his arm around David’s shoulder, but when they parted, he only laid his head on David’s chest.

-I'm really sorry, I mean, we didn't have that much time together since...He stopped talking, not wanting to remember those awful moments once again.

-You know, you just have to say it, if you feel bad just because I never finished that blow job. David teased him.

-Oh, you know I do. But we'll have to wait, because I think I really need to sleep. He mumbled.

Even though he didn't want to say it, he could see in David's eyes that his lover had already understood that his tiredness came from his worries. He stayed awake at night, thinking about how to make sure that David and his friends would all be safe, and it took all of his energy away.

David chuckled. It still amazed him that James could be so cute. He knew the young man had been overdoing things lately, and that he really needed rest, so he pushed his frustration away, because being next to James was more than enough, even if sometimes he couldn't help yearning for more. He put his arms on his back, caressing him gently.

-I think you’re right. Don’t worry, I’ll be here to watch over you. You know I'll always be. He whispered in his ear.

Only a few minutes later, James was already deep asleep again. David didn’t dare to move, fearing to wake him again. He only wished he knew what made his lover so worried, when everything seemed to be alright again. What he knew was that nothing felt better than to be here with James, and that he would do everything he could to help him feel better.

It didn’t take long for him to fall asleep too, his arms still wrapped around James’tiny body, knowing that he was now his and that nothing would change that.

 

Lying on the bed he shared with Neymar, Oscar was staring at the ceiling, unable to find any rest. Since he had been shot, he had troubles sleeping. Despite Neymar’s presence, he never stopped to have nightmares about what had happened, and his shoulder still hurt each time he tried to move it. He couldn’t ignore how close he had been to death. If David hadn’t known Bernard, things could have been so much worse. He didn't want to think about it, and yet he couldn't stop himself from doing it.

And yet, he was more angry at himself than anything else. Because if he had to tell the truth, he knew that, sooner or later, Neymar would have come back to Lionel Messi and his men, wanting to know why they betrayed him. After all, he was Neymar’s best friend, he had seen the way his face changed whenever he mentioned Leo Messi-even if back then he never said his name, because if he had, Oscar would have tried much harder to dissuade him to see him again- and he had understood that it wasn’t only admiration he felt for him.

Before he worked with Neymar and the others, it had hurt Oscar, because he hated to see Neymar giving so much credit to someone he almost didn’t know, while he would only see him as a friend, even though he was always by his side, helping him no matter what happened. Furthermore, he had wanting to keep everything secret, refusing to tell Oscar who he was working with. It had hurt him more than anything else, because he though that Neymar trusted him.

But after they escaped, it was even worse. He had been betrayed, and had been captured by the police, and yet Oscar could tell that Neymar still had feelings for that handsome, perfect man who had let him down, and it had driven Oscar crazy. But he was a quiet person, and he didn’t talk about it with anyone. He just hoped things would turn out right.

He had told himself that if Neymar wanted to be killed, then it was his own problem. He had tried to convince himself that he was old enough to take his own decisions. And yet, when Neymar finally left, he just had to go rescue him and to risk his life again. He couldn’t leave him alone, even when he took the worse decisions ever.

But despite what had happened to him, despite what Neymar had learned, he still feared that Neymar would go back to Lionel Messi. No matter how kind and gentle Neymar was with him, a question kept preying on his mind. If one day, Lionel Messi came to apologize to Neymar, telling him that it was just pretending, that he loved him, wouldn’t Neymar leave him to go with Leo? Wouldn't he want someone who was more perfect than Oscar in his eyes? 

Of course, he wanted to trust his lover, but everything just seemed to be so complicated lately. And as if it wasn’t enough, Neymar and James seemed to do everything to avoid each other, even if he didn’t get why. He felt alone, and he didn't want to bother anyone with his problems, because it was already hard enough for Fabio who couldn't be with Cristiano, and...

-What are you thinking about? Neymar asked him, noticing how lost in his thoughts his lover was.

-Oh, nothing, really. I probably was about to fall asleep already. He answered. For a moment, he almost wanted to tell Neymar how he really felt, but the words were stuck in his throat, and he just couldn’t get them out. 

To Neymar, it was obvious that Oscar wasn’t telling him everything. He saw the sadness in his eyes, and it wasn’t that hard to understand that it had to be because of him that his lover seemed to be overwhelmed by bad feelings. He had been at the origin of all of Oscar’s problems, and he still felt fucking guilty for him.

He wanted to say something to comfort him, but nothing seemed right, so he just held Oscar tight against him, trying to make him realize just how much he loved him, how much he would always want him. He couldn’t believe that he had been so blind before, not seeing that what he needed had been right in front of him during all those years. He should have stayed with Oscar, should have listened to him, instead of taking dumb decisions and almost running to his death.

Oscar turned over, facing him, and Neymar saw that there were tears in his eyes, even if he tried to retain then.

-Please, Oscar, talk to me. I want to know what’s wrong. He begged him.

-I just...I don’t want you to act as if you loved me just because I almost died. It won't help me. If you think your feelings for me aren’t strong enough, or if you love someone else, even if it's still Leo Messi despite what he did, then say it right now. It would hurt a little less, I guess, than discovering later that this, that us, meant nothing. Oscar finally let out, closing his eyes not to see Neymar’s reaction to his words.

He was surprised when his lover kissed him, and without thinking, he slightly opened his lips, letting him take control over his mouth. It was sweet, slow and Oscar never wanted it to end. It was as if during all his life, he had only been waiting for this to happen. He just wanted to close his eyes, to forget about everything, to just feel Neymar.

-I love you, Oscar, I swear. It is not something I would lie about, because you mean too much for me. I’ve just been too dumb to realize it before I almost lost you, but now, I’m never going to let you go again. It’s with you that I want to stay. As long as you will want me, I'll be by your side. He promised.

His words made Oscar’s doubts vanish, his heartbeat rose sharply and he kissed Neymar again, with more passion this time, pulling him as close as he could. They kept making out, and between their kisses, Oscar thanked Neymar, telling him that he loved him, that he would always be there for him, too. That he had been waiting him for so long.

Soon enough, Neymar’s lips left Oscar’s and began to explore his body, slipping his hands under the boy's shirt. The young thief was happy to let him do so, and his heart began to beat even faster than before, anticipating what Neymar was going to do to him.

He wanted to believe what Neymar told him, he wanted to believe it so much that it hurt, but some little doubts kept clouding his mind. Not that he didn't trust Neymar, but how could someone like Oscar be enough for him? But soon enough, he got lost in Neymar’s caresses, and he stopped thinking about anything else. Oscar only slept in his boxers, and Neymar took them off, while he looked at Oscar questioningly, making sure that was ready for what was going to happen, not wanting do to anything his lover wouldn't comfortable with.

To answer his lover, Oscar nodded and kissed him. It seemed to him that he had been waiting for this forever, and he wasn’t going to run away now. Not when Neymar's caresses on his skin felt so good.

After he had got his lover's approval, Neymar grabbed a bottle of lube from the bedside table, coating his fingers with it before putting the bottle back. Neymar gently sucked on Oscar's neck, then he kissed the scar on his shoulder, while his fingers made their way inside of Oscar’s tight body, making the boy squirm underneath his touch.

Oscar had to bit his lip to keep himself from moaning, and he suddenly felt that Neymar’s fingers had stopped moving. Before he managed to protest, his boyfriend whispered to him:

-I want to hear you, Oscar. You've got such a pretty voice.

He nodded, blushing a little, and Neymar smiled, satisfied. This time, when Neymar began to pleasure him again, he didn’t keep his cries of bliss to himself. He ran one of his hands through Neymar’s hair, and he smiled at him, encouraging him to go on. He never wanted this to end.

Neymar prepared him for longer than needed, but he wanted to be sure not to hurt him. Especially after what happened to Oscar because of him. He couldn't allow anyone, even himself, to do any harm to Oscar. Now, he would to anything to keep his lover safe. Furthermore, he wanted to make it clear for his lover that he was the only one he loved, the only one he would touch like that.

After all, even though it was the truth that some time ago, if Leo Messi had wanted him, he would have rushed to him, now he couldn’t forget how cold his eyes had been when he had told him that what happened in that damn museum was just something normal. It had been enough to erase the feelings he had for him before, and to replace them with hurt and anger from the betrayal. He didn't believe it before, but it was true that love could turn into hate quite easily.

When Oscar was stretched enough, Neymar stopped touching him for a minute and asked him one last time, out loud:

-Are you sure about this?

-Ney, I want you, I thought I already made this clear before, so don’t be a tease. He growled desperately, his eyes shining from lust and pleasure, wrapping his arms around Neymar's shoulders to kiss him again.

Neymar didn’t need more, and he slowly entered Oscar, letting him enough time to adjust to his length. His lover wrapped his legs against his waist, keeping him close, and Neymar finally began to thrust into him, slowly at first, and faster when Oscar begged him for more.

He brushed against all the right places inside of his lover’s body, and now Oscar was nothing more than a whimpering mess, his whole body shuddering each time Neymar went in and out of him. His body clenched around Neymar’s cock, making them both groan in pleasure.

They forgot everything, only caring about what they felt for each other. Their lips met, and they didn’t stop to kiss and caress each other, making love passionately, until they both came when their pleasure reached its climax, and Oscar felt warmth going through his body when Neymar released inside of him.

-Was it good? Neymar asked shyly afterwards, wanting to be sure that he didn't hurt his lover in anyway.

-Ney, if it hadn't been good, I wouldn't have screamed loud enough to wake up the whole building. He joked, smiling, as Neymar's wrapped an arm around his waist.

-And, just to make it clear, I'll never go for anyone else. I love you Oscar, you're mine now. He assured him.

-I've always been yours. You just didn't see it. Oscar replied gently, caressing his lover's arm slowly.

-Sorry for not seeing it sooner. If there was a way I could make you forgive me...He let out.

-You just did. Now it's time to sleep. Oscar interrupted his rambling, kissing him lightly. 

Afterwards, Oscar laid in Neymar’s arms, cuddling against him, and this time, it was easy for him to fall asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone,  
> I hope you all spent a good Christmas :)  
> here's the new chapter I hope you'll enjoy it

The next morning, David woke up in James’ arms as he felt his lover moving, trying to get off of the bed without waking him up. He opened his eyes lazily, smiling at him.

-You’re going somewhere? He asked him gently, holding him in his arms, before kissing his cheek playfully, forcing him to stay with him. There was nothing he liked more than spending time with James.

He didn’t notice the way James froze because he was still a little sleepy, and one second later, the criminal was responding to his kiss passionately. Nothing could make him think that something was wrong. Of course he was well aware that James had been worrying about a lot of things lately, but he hoped he could make him forget about it, even if it was just for one morning. 

-I need to check on Salomé. I want to spend more time with her, and Fabio is already way too kind for taking care of her every time I want to be alone with you. She'll be really happy to play with her father, don't you think? James explained.

-Yes, but maybe I can have you first? I'm sure you would like that. David suggested, biting James earlobe, making him moan. They had barely touched each other since their encountered with Messi and his men, and David was well determined to make that change.

James didn’t find the strength to resist him and to leave his lover, and one second later, he was on David’s lap, kissing him heatedly, and he could feel David’s erection against his stomach, which only excited him more.

-When I think that not so long ago, you would have said that this is sexual harassment, and now, you’re the one asking for it. Aren't you ashamed, that I corrupted you so much? James whispered, caressing David’s hair as his lover was busy nipping at his neck.

To answer him, David sucked at his collarbone, making James whimper and moan louder than before. It was obvious that he was going to leave a mark, but none of them cared about it. It wasn’t as if their relationship was a secret to anyone.

They slept with only their boxers on, and it didn't take long for them to take them off, nothing separating their bodies anymore. James’ hands ran over David’s chest, caressing him, tracing the contours of his muscles with his fingers. Lust had made his brown eyes turn black. But David let go of him, leaving him confused and missing the feeling of David’s strong arms around him.

-I think there's something I need to finish. David purred, smiling wickedly.

But James didn’t complain about the fact that David had stopped caressing him, as he suddenly wrapped his lips around his cock, making the criminal shudder and moan again. David took his time to taste him, lick him, driving James insane. And David never stopped looking at him, making him blush, even though he had no reason to be ashamed. His lover’s gaze was just too penetrating as he was reading right into his soul.

David mouth went up and down on him, and soon enough, he barely remembered who he was, and it didn’t get better when David began to stretch him at the same time, making him buck his hips, trying desperately to get deeper into David’s throat and to impale himself a little more on David’s lube coated fingers. He wondered briefly when his lover had taken the bottle, because he had been too focused on what David was doing to him to notice it.

If he hadn’t been so lost in his pleasure, maybe he would have thought that before meeting David, he never would have allowed a man to dominate him like that. But his ex-hostage meant so much to him, so much that he would leave everything he had for him if he had to. He never would have imagined that someone could make him change so much.

When David got away from him again, James whimpered, needy to be touched. His body felt terribly empty without David’s fingers inside him. Except that this time, he wasn’t going to wait until David made him beg, even if he was sure that it was what his lover wanted.

Instead, he reversed their positions, getting on top of David, and he went down on his cock, forcing his body to get open for David, biting his lip while he was doing so.

David watched in awe James’ entrance engulfing him slowly. He saw in his lover’s eyes that it hurt a little, and he stroked his cock to distract him, making the pain in his stare turn into pleasure.

James finally managed to take all of David’s length inside of him, and David couldn’t resist the temptation to put his hands on his boyfriend’s ass cheeks, keeping him close for some minutes.

No matter how many times they had made love before, he was still amazed by how tight James was, and by how well his body welcomed him. It felt like heaven.

And then James began to move, making them both shiver in pleasure. David loved to see James like this, on his lap, moaning his name. When it began more difficult for James to keep his rhythm, David made him lay on his back again, intertwining their fingers together, as he pounded hard into the boy.

James tried to stay silent, as he really didn't want to wake up all their friends, but it didn’t keep his moans from turning into screams of pleasure. David hand was still on his cock, torturing him, and it wasn’t long until he came hard, covering both of their bellies with his cum. David soon followed him, filling him, whispering that he loved him in his ear. When he heard those words, James felt his heart clench, but he told himself that he had to ignore it, and that he could only blame himself for accepting to have sex with David this morning.

-I love you too. I’ve never loved anyone so much. He answered quietly, but loud enough for David to hear him, leaving a sweet and gentle kiss on his lips.

Right now, all he wanted was to cuddle with David, to stay in those strong arms of his, but he went against it, got dressed quite quickly and despite his lover’s puppy eyes, left their bedroom.

-I'm sorry, but you know I can't stay with you all the time. He said, smiling weakly

-Come back soon. You know I'll be waiting for you. David answered, his eyes shining with love.

The moment James closed the door behind him, he felt tears rolling down his cheeks as he began sobbing violently and silently, not wanting David to hear him. He hated what he was about to do, but it had to be done. He had to protect them all, no matter how much it hurt. He couldn't be selfish. With the sleeve of his shirt, he made all trace of his tears disappear, gathering all the courage he had.

Contrary to what he had told David, he didn’t go to Fabio’s room, he knew that if he saw his daughter, he would never have the strength in him to carry on with his decision. Instead he headed for a part of the house in which he had only been a few times before. The one in which they worked on their next plan, because they would soon need to get some money.

When he opened the door, he found Neymar in it. Just as he had planned. He knew that after all the stupid things he had done, Fabio would have asked him to work more. He looked upset, and it wasn’t hard for James to guess that he would rather be in bed with Oscar right now.

-James? What are you doing here? Neymar asked, surprised. After all, James had no reasons to be there at this hour, and since a few day, he had done everything he could in order to avoid him. He definitely wasn't expecting his visit.

-I need your help, Neymar. I really do He explained, even if it was hard for him to admit it.

-For what? The next time we really talked together, you didn’t really seem to be able to trust me with anything. I'm surprised you even accept to talk to me. Neymar replied, still hurt by what James had told him back then.

-I know, but it’s to protect David and Oscar, and I think it's what we both want. He said.

When he heard the name of his lover, Neymar became a little less hostile toward James, and he asked him:

-What do you really want? From what do we have to protect them? 

-From Messi and his men, of course. I’m sure that you already know too much about them, even if you don’t realize it, and we saw them shoot Oscar. We defied them, and even if I hope for it, I don’t think they will leave us in peace after that. If we want Oscar, David, Fabio and even our children to be safe, we have to leave, to go far away from them. I thought it through, and that's the only solution I can think of. James explained, looking down each of his words hurting his heart a little more.

-You can’t be serious! Neymar whispered, shocked, to what he replied, almost screaming, fighting back against his tears again:

-Do you think I would joke about this kind of things? I don’t want to leave David, I'd give everything to stay with him, but I have too do this, for him and for Oscar.

-But how will it protect them? I’m sure they saw them, too. Neymar protested.

-Did you see in which state Oscar was? If I was them, I’d believe he is dead. I don’t think they’d believe that David is dangerous for them, either. After all, he is not a well-known criminal, contrary to both of us, just an hostage we kept with us. But that’s not all. I know that there is a chance that they still might search them. So what we should do is leave, and get all the attention on us. Robbing banks, stealing rich people money, until every news channel talks about us...Get their eyes on us rather than on David and Oscar. James explained, even though he hated this plan with all his heart.

-But if we do that, we will never see them again? He realized, and James saw the pain he felt being reflected in Neymar’s eyes.

-No, but they would be safe. He stated, as his friends' eyes began to fill with tears.

They both wanted to be selfish and to stay, but they remembered Oscar on the doors of death, losing blood, and it helped them to take their decision.

-When do we leave? Neymar wanted to know, his voice shaking.

-Right now, or we will never be able to do it. James said.

-But don't we tell them? I mean, I can't do that to Oscar, it'll break him. Neymar objected.

-I know. But if he asks you to stay while looking at you in the yes, will you still be able to come with me? James asked.

-You're right. We're leaving then. He accepted, both of them heartbroken, but knowing that what they were doing was necessary.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone,  
> Happy New Year, I hope you had good holidays :)  
> Thanks again for the comments and kudos, I hope you'll like this chapter, though it's obviously not the happiest of this story :/

David’s heart was broken, and so was Oscar’s, completely shattered. They still couldn’t believe what was happening to them, and no matter what they did, it didn’t hurt less. They didn't know how they could go on.

Neymar and James only left a short, desperately too short letter, in which they told them that they had to leave, and that no one should look after them, if they didn’t want to get into trouble. There wasn’t even a word of love for them in it, and it surely was what hurt them the most. It was as they didn't care about their feelings. Wasn't it obvious that leaving them behind was the worst thing they could do to them? 

David felt guilty for seeing nothing. He should have understood that something was wrong with James, should have asked him about it. He remembered everything too well, the way they made love for the last time, the way James said he loved him, how good it felt to have him in his arms, to wake up next to him every morning. All that was gone, now, and would surely never come back. David had no idea of how he was going to cope with it.

And yet, he could tell that it was even worse for Oscar. The young criminal felt betrayed by Neymar, not understanding why he had left just after confessing his love to him. Why had he decided to be so cruel with him? Oscar had fallen into a lethargy, crying most of the time, refusing to talk with any of them the first day. Fabio and David did all they could to make him feel better, but they knew that nothing would make him forget about Neymar. The scar on his shoulder still showed how far it had gone for him, and to thank him, Neymar had took all of Oscar's hopes for the future away. 

Fabio and David were sitting, having breakfast together, even if it was mostly an excuse to talk about what was happening to them, and what they could do about it. David was being quite strong, to Fabio's surprise, who expected him to fall apart after James' departure, but in the end he was strong enough to try to help them.

-I can’t stand to see Oscar like that anymore. Fabio sighed, as Salomé, who was in his arms, tried to reach for his face. David could understand that James decided to leave him, after all, since the beginning of their relationship, he had been fearing it, and so he had prepared himself for it, but he didn’t get why he didn’t take his daughter with him. He knew how much he loved her, and that he would never let her behind if he had a choice.

Even though she was so young, the child seemed to understand that something was wrong. She was always looking for her father, asking them “Where's Papa?” a hundredth time a day, and it only reminded them of James’ absence. He tried to avoid the question, because how could you explain to a toddler that her father had left, and would never go back for her without breaking her heart? He knew he would have to do it sooner or later, but right now it just hurt too much. 

-I know, but I can only understand him. He’s been waiting for Neymar for so long, and just after Oscar almost died for him and they finally got together, he left without even explaining why. He needs time to get through it. I'll need some too David whispered, trying not to think too much about how Oscar’s pain was so similar to his own, but failing, because he couldn't ignore that void in his chest that appeared when he discovered James had left.

-You also need to think about what you are going to do now, David. I mean, we know that you wanted to stay there because of James, but now that he is gone, maybe you would like to go back to a more normal life. There's nothing holding you back here any more. You can leave, if you want to Fabio suggested.

It didn’t even surprise him any more that one of his kidnappers now talked to him as if they were old friends. After all, they had already gone through a lot together. And being the one helping him to try to help Oscar had also made him and Fabio become closer

-I don’t think my life will ever be normal again, not after what I lived with you, with James. If you don’t mind, I would rather stay here with you. You’re going to need help to take care of Oscar and the children, and Oscar isn’t in a good enough state to steal anything with you. You just can't live like that. He pointed out.

Fabio eyes grew wide as he began to understand what David was implying.

-You don’t mean what I think you’re saying, right? He asked.

-It is exactly what you think. Even if I hate James for what he did to me, for running away despite everything we had, it doesn’t mean that I am going to leave you and Oscar, even if it means that I’ll have to become an outlaw and to act as such. And I know it's stupid, but I can't help thinking that if James comes back, even if it is in five or ten years, I want to be with here to see him again. 

-You do realise that we can sort it out without you, and that we’ve got other friends who can help us, right? You’re not forced to do that for us. And if you do it, there will be no way for you to go back, I hope you understand. You’ll be a criminal, you'll be no better than us. Fabio said.

-James already explained that I would never get back to the life I had before, and I think he was right. Furthermore, I really want to help you, and by now I understood that what you do doesn't keep you from being human beings. You're people before being criminals, and I know that it must look crazy, but you’re my friends now. And after what happened to him, I can only feel close to Oscar. I believe that it will be good for him, to be able to talk to someone who knows what he is going through. And I know it's stupid, but I also can't help thinking that if James comes back, even if it is in five or ten years, or twenty or thirty, I want to be with here to see him again. And I know this isn't my place to be, because I'm not even a member of her family, but I feel responsible for Salomé, too. David explained.

Fabio nodded, and it was clear that he was thankful to David for staying with them. After all, James and Neymar were also his friends, and it hurt him that they left without even asking for his advice. But the worse was that they had no idea why they did that. And of course, David and Oscar thought that at least, they deserved an explanation of why they had to suffer so much.

-Excuse me, can I talk to you? Bernard asked, as he entered the room.

They both agreed, and Fabio offered him to sit with them and to eat something. Bernard still didn’t know how to act around Fabio and Oscar, but he had been a great help for David when he had discovered that James had left. After all, he had known him for long, and knew how to make him feel better. David had done this so many times for him in the past, it was just normal for him to comfort his friend. He took some orange juice, but he didn’t drink it, thinking that he should talk to Fabio and David first.

-I’m afraid for Oscar. I know that it doesn’t have anything to do with his injury, but he refuses to even leave his bed. I know that what he is living is terrible, but you must tell him that he can’t keep crying forever. It won’t make Neymar come back. It can't ruin his life because of him. Bernard said. Of course, he felt bad for the young man, who seemed to be madly in love, but he knew they had to do something.

-He needs time. Don’t talk like if you actually knew what he is going through. You don’t know for how long he had been waiting for Neymar to love him. Fabio replied harshly. If he hadn’t been so worried, he surely wouldn’t have been that hard with Bernard, but right now, he had a hard time to keep calm, when everything was going wrong.

-Don’t speak like if you knew me! You have no idea of what I lived before meeting you. I’m just trying to help your friend, even if I don’t even know why I am doing this. If it wasn’t for David, I wouldn’t help any of you. Bernard hissed, and David understood that he had to do something if he didn’t want this conversation to turn into a fight.

-Please, calm down. It’s hard for everyone, I know, but fighting won’t help us at all. I agree with both of you. Oscar will need time to be alright again, but he needs to do something else than staying alone to cry, or else he will never get better. He needs to come with us, to see that his life didn't end when Neymar left. David agreed.

They nodded, but it was obvious from the way they looked at each other that they weren’t ready to get along.

-What about you, David? Are you going to stay with them for long, now that James left? Bernard asked, trying to hide the hope in his voice. He knew it was wrong, very wrong, but from the moment he had learnt that James left without even telling why, all he had been able to think about was that he had a chance with David again, that maybe he could get him back, show him that he had always been there for him, and that he would always be.

And he told himself that he was a horrible man for having this kind of thought. He should feel sorry for David, trying to help him go through this, without thinking about himself. But he couldn’t. The truth was that deep down, he was happy that James left David, because he gave Bernard the chance to make David go back to the life he had before. And this time, he wouldn’t make the mistake to wait for too long until he told David how he felt. Didn't he have the right to be selfish just for once in his life?

-I’m going to stay with Fabio and Oscar. I know that you are not going to be happy with it, but they are my friends too, now and I can’t let them alone. I've been through to much to go back to my old life, I'm sorry, Bernard. But I can understand that it's not your case, and that you don't understand my choice. David told him.

Bernard hands turned into fists, and it was hard for him not to scream. He drank a little, giving himself some time to become a little less angry. Then, he asked:

-But why? They kidnapped you, they used you to get free, that James used you as his plaything before disappearing, and I’m sure it won’t be long until they begin to steal again. And don’t tell me that they’re going to change, because I won’t believe it. We could go back together, it would be less hard for us both. Bernard replied, wanting more than anything else to make sure that David would be safe again.

-I know exactly what I’m getting into. I’ve made my choice, Bernard. If you want, you can go back to your home. I think we can take care of Oscar by ourselves now, if it bothers you so much to be there. I'm sorry, I know you didn't have enough time to get to know James, Neymar, Fabio and Oscar, but if you had, I'm sure you would think the same as I. You're free to go. David affirmed, and Fabio nodded, showing that he wouldn't force him to stay against his will.

Bernard wished he could understand what it was that David saw in James, Neymar, Fabio and Oscar that he couldn’t. But David didn’t know him that well, if he thought that he was going to leave him too.

-Don’t say stupid things. If you stay here, then I’ll stay with you. We said we would be friends until the end, right? Bernard told him, biting his lip, suddenly looking insecure. There just was no way he could leave David. Maybe it was why he just couldn't understand James.

-But, Bernard, what about your studies? You can’t give up on everything for me, you worked so hard for it! David protested, but it wasn’t enough to change Bernard’s mind.

-I know that, but I refuse to leave you alone. You are my best friend, David, and I will never give up on you no matter what, I promise.

Contrary to James, he added in his thoughts. Even though he was glad that the criminal wasn’t his rival for David’s love any more-his conscience kept telling him he shouldn't be-, he was angry at him for breaking David’s heart. His friend didn’t deserve to be treated like this. He hated to see David being so sad.

-Are you sure? I don’t want to force you into anything. Staying with me might be dangerous, you know, and you shouldn't choose a life you don't like because of me. David warned him.

He had always seen Bernard as his little brother, and he didn’t like the idea to put him into danger. Of course, he knew that now, Bernard was a grown-up man who could make his own decisions, but he wouldn’t be able to forgive himself if something happened to Bernard because of him. It would haunt him until his death.

Fabio wasn’t really happy to know that Bernard would stay with them, but it wasn’t hard to understand that David needed his friend, now that he was going through a hard time. It would be selfish of him to force Bernard to leave, even though it was what he really wanted.

-That’s settled then. I’m going to see Oscar. Fabio said, standing.

He left, and the pressure in the room suddenly disappeared.

-I think that he doesn’t like me. Bernard stated.

-Well, you didn’t really try to make him like you. You can be so stubborn when you want to be. David chuckled.

-Maybe, but at least I managed to make you laugh. The smaller man pointed out, which made David smile weakly. It was hard for him to go back to his happy, outgoing self, not when he kept asking himself what he had done wrong with James.

Bernard felt that, and so he hugged David tightly, and his friend suddenly broke, sobbing in his arms. He had tried to stay strong, he had tried not to cry, but it was too hard. He needed James, he needed to be able to kiss him, to hold him against him. He needed him to come back and to fill the empty space he had left in his heart, to make all of that awful pain disappear.

But something told him that he would never come back, and it made it all so hard. He was glad that Bernard was here to help him. He didn’t know how he could deal with his feelings alone. In a way, it was weird for him, because he had always been the one comforting Bernard in the past, but now it felt good having him there.

-Shhh, it’s gonna be alright. I’m here. Bernard whispered as he slowly caressed David’s curls, trying to soothe his pain, but knowing that no matter what he said, it would take a long time for his words to become true, for David to be alright again. If he ever saw James again, he would make him pay for what he had done to David.

-I-I don’t know what I did wrong. He said he loved me. We made love and he said he fucking loved me, before abandoning me. I don't know what to do, Bernard. David whispered, his voice shaking with despair.

Bernard knew that nothing he could say would help David, so he just wiped his tears away with his thumb, hoping that David would end up forgetting James, and that he’ll see that Bernard had always been there to take care of him.

 

-You look weird, did something happen? Fernando asked, noticing a change in Sergio's attitude.

There was worry on his face, as if he knew about something bad, and Fernando was afraid that it had something to do with David, again. Despite living with Sergio, he didn't get as many news from his friend as he had wished, but he had the feeling that the criminal didn't know much either.

-Yes, it did. It's James and Neymar, they left, we still don't know why, they just let a word to tell us not to try to find them. From the few they have explained, the only thing that we can say is that they won't come back. Sergio informed him.

-Wait! You said James! It isn't....

-Yes, it is the man David was dating. The one who decided to kidnap him in the first place Sergio answered, already expecting what Fernando was going to say.

-Well, I guess that it confirms what I believed about trusting criminals. Fernando groaned, and Sergio only wanted for this nightmare to end, for Fernando to finally see them for who they really was.

-He's not the only one suffering. Oscar was abandoned by Neymar, too, and I can assure you he is just as hurt as David. Sergio answered, trying to keep himself from shouting, knowing it would solve nothing between Fernando and him.

He was more and more worried for the other man, because his anger seemed to turn into something else, something Sergio hated with all his being. It was as if Fernando didn't care about anything any more, looking sad most all the time, and it killed Sergio to see him like that because of him. 

-Well, maybe that Oscar didn't give up on his life and on his friends to stay with him, contrary to David. Fernando hissed.

-No, he only took a bullet for him. It's sure isn't as impressive, right? Sergio snapped, knowing he shouldn't, but arguing about his friends had become his only way to have a long enough conversation with Fernando.

-Oh. It was him. Fernando said.

-Yeah, him. He's one of the kindest boys I ever met, and right now he must be crying his heart out because the man he has been loving for years abandoned him . So I'm sorry to tell you that, but people like us can be hurt, too. He let out, and this time, it was him who refused to talk with Fernando afterwards. 

He began wondering if staying here didn't hurt him more than it did him good. But he couldn't give up on the idea of being back with Fernando one day. Not yet. He still had hope, even if it was beginning to fade.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone,  
> Thank you for all the kudos and comments ^^  
> I hope you'll like this chapter, I spent a lot of time working on the second part ;)

James wiped his tears off quickly before Neymar could see them, fighting back against the sobs he wanted to let out so desperately. Of course it was hard for them both, to stay away from the ones they loved, without telling them why they were acting like that, but he knew that they couldn’t be weak and come back to them. They had to stay strong to protect them, or else they would have done all that for nothing.

-So you really think this is a good idea? Neymar asked him, staring at the papers James had brought and that were covered in the young criminal's writing.

-Yes. We need money, and it won’t be too difficult. Not for us, at least. And I also think that doing something like that will help us to get over them. There's always the thrill, the fear of being caught...It will help us to forget James said, even though he didn’t even believe in his own words. There was no way he would ever be able to forget David, forget how it felt to be near him, to have his lips against his own, but he might as well try.

-I wish we could still be with them. Neymar sighed, not looking like a careless kid anymore. It was as if he had gained five years in a few days.

-We would if you didn’t act the way you did. Going to Lionel Messi was the dumbest thing you've ever done, and knowing you, it means a lot. Oh, never mind, I don't want to fight with you. Not now. We shouldn’t even complain, it must be ten times worse for them that it is for us. James pointed out, his voice bitter.

-Yeah, you’re right. It's all my fault anyway. It's just...If only you had told me earlier what you planned to do...Neymar whispered, even though he didn’t expect James to hear the last part, but he did.

-Oh, come on, what would have it changed? What would you have done if you had knew it earlier? James asked, not hiding his contempt for Neymar.

-It’s more about what I wouldn’t have done. He answered, not looking at James.

For a second, James thought that he should be nicer to Neymar. He held him responsible for what happened, and even if it was the case, he had to admit that his friend had already been punished enough for what he had done. But maybe what he had a hard time dealing with was that they had all been punished with him.

-A shame we can’t go back in time, it would solve so many things. What did you do that is so terrible anyway? He asked, curious.

-Well, the night before we left, Oscar told me that he was afraid that I didn’t really love him. He said that if it was the truth, he wanted me to tell him right now, that it would hurt him less. And of course I answered him that he was wrong and I promised that I would never leave him, and to prove that I meant it, I made love to him. It without a doubt the best night of all my life. I had never felt so happy before, except when Bernard had told me that Oscar would live. But now, he must be thinking that I was only playing with him, that I didn't care about him, and he must hate me, and feel betrayed while I love him so much it hurts. Neymar told him, his eyes full of tears. James really hoped that all this wouldn't drive him mad.

-Well, I can’t really blame you on that one. I'm not better than you. James admitted. 

He remembered too well the last moments he had spent with David. He knew quite well that he shouldn’t have accepted to make love with him during that fateful morning, but back then, he didn’t have the strength to refuse, even though he knew it would hurt David later. He just needed to feel David inside of him one last time.

He wanted to rush back to his lover right now, to tell him how much he cared for him, but he couldn’t and he knew it. Now he had to assume the choice he had made. They both had to.

-If only we had been able to tell them why we decided to leave. It would have been less hard for them. They don't deserve to suffer because of us. Neymar said.

-Don’t say that. If we he had done what you're suggesting, they would have tried to find us and to make us change our mind, and they would have been endangered. Believe me, they will be safer if they think that we are just heartless men who never really loved them. James explained.

Of course, he felt bad knowing that David and Oscar were suffering because of them, but he thought that it was better than to see them dead. He knew that one day, they would surely find someone else. 

Despite what Neymar seemed to think he knew that they could go on without them. He remembered when he had lost the mother of his daughter. Of course, it was different, but James had had to live without her, and despite it being hard, he had found how to go on.

He knew it was harder for Neymar to cope with it, mostly because it was him who had decided to talk with Leo Messi in the first place, and now he felt guilty. James had to admit that he didn’t help him with that, too. But his anger was still so fresh that it was hard for him to be kind to Neymar. He would try to be kinder to him.

-I think you’re right. We need to do something if we don’t want to drive ourselves insane. Neymar said, and James nodded. No matter if they didn’t like each other that much, their pain united them, and made it easier for them to understand each other.

-There's just...something else I wanted to ask you. Neymar said, his voice shaking even more than before, and James, despite his anger toward him, wrapped an arm around his shoulders in a friendly gesture.

-Go on. James said softly.

-It's Davi. Do you think that someone will take care of him? He let out, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood.

-Yes, I think so. I'm just like you, I've never seen our boss, but I know that he always order to help the children of the men that worked for him when something happen to them. And Davi is so cute that I'm sure that the people who are taking care of him are already attached to him and will stay with him. James assured him, although he knew nothing would lower the pain Neymar felt. It was horrible to be far away from his child, James would give so much to see Salomé again.

-Don't you think I could take him with us? I don't want him to think that I gave up on him. Neymar confessed.

-Do you really think that a life of runaway would suit your child? He needs to go to school, he's got his friends here, his life is there, Neymar. And it would be too dangerous. Listen, one day Salomé, she...She's almost been killed because of me. So it's better for David to stay where he is. James said, taking that hope away from Neymar.

Neymar took a look had the plans that laid in front of me, and he said:

-Okay, let's get ready to do some crimes again, then.

 

 

Sergio didn’t dare to talk too much to Fernando. He was afraid that the other man would keep getting back at him with the same old arguments he had been using since he had discovered that Sergio was a criminal. And of course, knowing that James and Neymar were gone didn't help him to feel good either.

He had genuinely hoped that things would get better between them now that Sergio almost had no contact with his friends, but it didn't seem to be happening any time soon. Once again, he wondered if it wouldn’t be better if he simply left Fernando alone, and if he accepted that they never would be together again as Fernando seemed to hate him so much now.

And yet he just couldn’t convince himself to do it, because he loved Fernando too much. Sergio kept remembering all the good times they had spent together, with Fernando laughing with all the time, or even at the very first, when all he did was to smile shyly at him, his eyes looking so dazing that Sergio just couldn't resist him. Sergio hadn't been pretending back then, even if he knew that he shouldn't have gotten attached to Fernando. He had really strong developed feelings throughout their whole relationship.

He hoped that time would make the prison officer forgive him, that he would remember all those good moments too, but a part of him told him that he was being stupid, that life wasn’t so easy. Fernando hated criminals like him, who had taken his friend away from him, and the way James had left David didn't help him to think any better of them.

So he was surprised when it was Fernando who came to him. He had bags under his eyes, which proved that he hadn’t been sleeping well lately. It wasn’t hard to understand that he had the feeling that David had betrayed his old friends, too. When he thought about it, Fernando surely felt so damn lonely, despite his presence.

And without knowing it, Sergio was right. A few days ago, Fernando had decided to go and talk with David’s friend, Bernard, because he definitely needed to confess what he knew to someone before he became crazy. He knew that his revelations would surely hurt the young man, who seemed to love David so much, but he needed someone with who he could share his burden.

But he had discovered that the medical student just couldn’t be found. He had assumed that he had decided to move somewhere else. Maybe it was the better thing to do, to run away from everything that happened to them, to act as if it never existed, and to try to go on. 

-Sergio, I think we need to talk. Fernando declared, his voice shaking nervously.

It was hard for Sergio to resist to the temptation to take Fernando in his arms, or to kiss him, but he knew that his lover wouldn’t let him do that, and would only get mad at him. Well, if he still was his lover to begin with, he wasn't so sure of that anymore. Maybe Fernando was just going to ask him to get the hell out of his home. It wouldn't surprise him.

-Okay. He whispered, afraid of what Fernando could say to him. He was already surprised that he still had the right to live with him, in his home. But if he was going to leave, he knew he was definitely going to cherish the all the memories of his days passed with Fernando before he discovered everything. It would take him just so long to forget his Nando if he had to.

-I’ve been thinking about what you asked me, and I’m not sure if I can trust you ever again, but I also realised that I can’t imagine living without you any more. Guess that I've been in denial for too long. And I hate to be so dependent of you, more than you can imagine, but I can’t help it. I'll always crawl back to you, I can feel it in my heart. So you can stay here for how long as you want. And we should try to find a way to, you know, make things work between us. Fernando said.

Sergio should be happy to hear Fernando say that, after all he had been waiting desperately to hear him say that, but he wasn’t. Not when Fernando wasn’t even looking at him, not when his eyes looked dead, not when nothing seemed to really matter for him any more, as if confessing that he couldn't stop loving him was like acknowledging that he had cancer or something. 

Not when Fernando acted like if he had no choice at all, like if Sergio was forcing him to love him. He hated to see him like that, and he hated even more to know that he was him who was responsible of Fernando’s state.

-Nando, look at me, please! I love you, I really do, and I'm not going to stay with you if it hurts you so much. I know I fucked up, and I'd like to have a second chance, but I'll only take it if you have real feelings for me. I'm not selfish enough to make you suffer if that's not the case, or if you'll keep seeing me as your enemy. So tell me if you really want to let me in again, Nando, or if you don't. I need to know. He urged him.

-I told you not to call me Nando. He replied weakly. Sergio liked him better when he was angry and almost ready to kill him. Damn, it would have felt better if he had tried to force him to leave his home!

-Okay, there's only one way to check, then. He declared.

He stopped caring about what was wrong or right, and he just took Fernando’s face in his hands, before kissing him deeply and lovingly, putting all his feelings into that kiss, hoping with all his heart that it would be enough to make him understands that he wasn’t lying, that all he wanted was to be with him, or at least to make him react. Damn, he would be happy if Fernando decided to bite him or to push him away!

Out of instinct, Fernando parted his lips. And when Sergio tongue touched his gently, just like he used to do before Fernando found out about all this mess, he couldn’t resist and he responded to the kiss. If his mind told him that he shouldn’t trust Sergio any more, his body didn’t seem to understand why he had to stay away from those arms who had so often held him, from those lips who had so often kissed him and from those hands who had so often caressed him.

He leaned into Sergio’s touch, unconsciously trying to get even closer to him. He was sure that he would have let Sergio do anything to him without even protesting, now that he had stopped resisting him.

He was just that weak when it came to him. It was why, after all, he had tried to do his best to stay distant from him. Because he knew that something like that would happen, that his feelings would be stronger than his doubts.

It’s only when Sergio stopped the kiss that Fernando realised what he had done. The criminal’s eyes were full of hope, and for a moment Fernando told himself that he couldn’t be faking it, that it looked too real not to be true. 

But now, it was hard for him to really believe anything when it came to Sergio. Of course, there was nothing he wanted more than to crawl back into Sergio’s life, but he couldn’t let go of the fear of being betrayed again.

-If you really love me, and now I think you do, then give me a chance, Nando. You, and not some kind of ghost you're trying to turn into. Just one little chance. I promise I won’t blow this. I’ll tell you everything about me, if you want, even if you already know a lot. There won’t be a single thing you won’t be informed of, I promise. Just let me in again. You won’t regret it. Sergio pleaded.

Fernando knew what he should do. He should tell Sergio to get the hell out of here, he should tell him to never try to get into his life again. He should make him remember again how he had played with him, how he hadn’t told him what happened to his friend when he was worried about David. Or maybe he should just call the police again, and give them Sergio. But he wasn’t the kind of person who did the right thing.

-I love you, Sergio. I shouldn’t, but I do, so make love to me before I change my mind. He told him, lying on the sofa, ready to feel Sergio’s body over his own. Maybe sex would make him forget about the hurt and the betrayal.

Sergio almost wanted to face palm. In which language did he have to speak so that Fernando understood that it was him that he wanted, and not some pale copy? And did he really think that the only thing Sergio cared about was his body? It only made him realize just how many things Fernando had surely kept inside him all this time, letting them hurt him.

-No, I can’t do it like that, Nando. You’re not just a body I want to use. This is not what I want. I want you to trust me, I want to be the one who will always be there for you. I know I need to win you over a second time, and I refuse to take advantage of you when you’re in this state. Sergio stated, forcing him to sit down, as he put one arm around Fernando’s shoulder.

Fernando looked at Sergio with awe. His words just felt...right, and he was glad to know that someone wanted him, and not only his body. Of course, Sergio had already told him this kind of things before, but since he had learned how he had lied to him, he had considered him as a different person from the man he had loved. Maybe it had been a mistake. He let his head fall on Sergio’s shoulder, and he felt the other man run his fingers through his hair. Despite everything, he felt safe like this.

-I think you stayed locked up in here for too long, Nando. Now that it's been so long that my friends escaped, I think you should try to go back to your job at the jail. It would make you see something else than me, even if I can understand that you like spending the day watchin a handsome man like me. Sergio joked, but his proposition being very serious.

-Yes, doing that would be a good thing. Fernando admitted, closing his eyes, letting himself rest against Sergio.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ^^  
> First of all, I would like to thank everyone. I just realised that this story has more than 300 kudos by now, and I just can't believe it! It makes me really happy :)  
> As always, I hope that you'll like this chapter too :)

Coming back to work was scary. No, in fact, it was even worse than that. Fernando almost expected everyone of the prisoners to try to escape that day, just to make his life suck even more. He knew that it wasn't going to happen, that security had been reinforced since David had been kidnapped, and that he had no reason to worry, but the fear was still here, making his heart beat faster.

But he also knew that he needed to do it, needed to come back here and to see that he still could do his job, that he had done it for years without having a problem, and that it would be like that again. It wasn't him who had been kidnapped, because he never made a mistake, he wasn't like James, falling over for criminals. Okay, scratch that, he did fall for a criminal, but he didn't know that Sergio was one in the first place, so it wasn't really the same.

And it wasn't like if he was ready to fall for anyone else right now, he was way too infatuated with Sergio for that. He felt good and it hurt at the same time. If there was one thing he was sure of, it was that his love for him for really strong, for it to have survive when all Fernando wanted was to make it disappear.

He took a deep breath and stepped inside of the jail, already wearing his uniform of prison officer. However, he didn't have to go far for someone to call him.

-Fernando! It's good to see you here! Iker say, looking truly happy. 

-Well, I had to take some time after what happened, but I think that now I'm ready to work again. He said, trying really hard to look brave.

-I can only understand you. What happened to David was horrible, not only his kidnapping, but the way the media made him pass for a betrayer afterwards. I've worked with him, I know he's a good guy. But you were nearer to him than I was, so it must be way harder for you. Iker empathized, and Fernando realized what he had been missing all along. A friend. And even if he couldn't tell him all that happened, right now Iker was the closest friend with who he could talk.

-Yes, but it was time for me to move on. Though I must admit that...

He didn't have the time to end his sentence, because someone came to him. He remembered him, from seeing him during shifts changes, and more recently, on TV. Actually, it was the man that he didn't want to see here.

-Hello. You're Fernando Torres, you worked it at day before the big escape, right? My name is Cristiano. I wanted to apologise for what I've said about David on TV. I know that he was your friend, and I shouldn't have done that. It's just...I was so shocked, and the journalists pushed me to say things like that. I'm really sorry for not being strong enough. I just show David looking at this new kid, James, and it looked like he had feelings for him. I should have keep that to myself. Cristiano excused himself.

He didn't know why Fernando was back, but he wasn't a fool and could perfectly understand that he surely didn't like him after what he had said on TV about David.

-You don't have to be sorry for anything. After all, we still don't know if you were right or not. And journalists wanted to interview me too, I know how they can get. Fernando assured him.

-Oh, I'm glad you're not mad at me. It's Iker who made me see how stupid I had been to tell things like that to the media, and I felt really bad afterwards. I wish I could apologise to David himself, though. You may not know it yet, but we're going to work together. Since security measures were improved, I work for the day shift now. Cristiano explained.

-That's not the only change. There's also a new prison officer in the jail. I think it would be good if you met him before we begin working. Iker added.

As if he had been hearing Iker's mind, a fourth man entered the room, wearing the uniform too.

-Gerard! Can you come here, I would like you to meet Fernando? He's coming back to work with us, he was here when David was kidnapped. Iker explained briefly.

He shook Fernando' s hand, presenting himself:

-I'm Gerard Piqué, glad to meet you. I'm sorry for what happened to your friend, that's really horrible.

-Fernando Torres. Thank you, I guess all we can do is to do our work well so that it never happens again.

-By the way, if you're done talking, it is indeed time to work. Iker reminded them, so they all went to fetch prisoners' breakfast and began to give it to them. It felt weird doing things so usual again.

 

It was all over TV, and there was no way any of them could have missed it. David, and the criminal friends kept watching TV to know what was being said about them, to know if the police had given up on looking for them or not, but they never expected to see that. There had been a huge, successful bankrupt; no one had been hurt, but a big amount of money had been stolen. But it wasn’t what mattered for Oscar and David. It wasn't what made their hearts hurt.

No, what mattered the most was that the security cameras allowed the police to know who had done it, and the images were on every TV channel. By now, it wouldn’t have surprised them if they had seen them on the cartoon channel too.

And of course, the police knew who the criminals were, just like Oscar and David did. It was hard not to recognise James and Neymar, they weren’t wearing anything to hide their identity. And the smirk on James’ lips could only belong to him. They were back to being the most researched criminals in the country, and journalists began to talk again about David's kidnapping. 

-Well, it looks like they don’t really need you to survive. They stole enough to have a good life for quite a long time. Excuse me to say that, but they look like they wanted to keep on living their lives without you. Bernard spat, not even trying to hide the disdain he felt towards them. 

-It’s not normal. Fabio finally said, after he watched the video for a millionth times.

-I agree, it would be better if my boyfriend was here with me, because that's where he should be. Instead, he's busy stealing banks so that he can live without us, without me. So yes, it's not normal. Oscar mumbled.

They had managed to get him out of his bed, but it was clear that he had lost all of his happiness. Sometimes, David even thought that if it hadn’t been for his daughter, he wouldn’t have done any effort at all, and it scared him. Oscar was a great guy, he didn't deserve that.

-Yes, of course, but that’s not what I meant. I know James quite well, I've been working with him for quite a long time, and I know he wouldn’t have made the mistake to forget a security camera, especially not when the police forces of the whole country are looking for him. I’m sure that they can see them only because he wants them too. Fabio declared.

-And why would they do that? Maybe they think that they didn’t make us suffer enough? Oscar asked, tears in his eyes, and David put his arm over the young boy shoulders, trying to calm him down. He understood what Oscar was going through, of course, but he also knew that none of what happened was Fabio’s fault. Maybe the man even felt guilty for still having a loving boyfriend, even if he was far away. Or maybe he now feared that Cristiano would one day do the same to him. 

-I don’t think so. By doing that, they took a lot of risks. There must be something important behind this. They want someone to know where they are. It almost looks like a diversion. But why would they need one?...Oh no, don’t tell me they were stupid enough to do that! Fabio sighed, taking his face in his hand.

-Why do you think they did it, Fabio? Oscar asked him, hoping that he would finally know why his lover left him so suddenly. It would still hurt, of course, but knowing why he left would help.

-I’m not sure yet, and I don’t want to give you false hopes. I’ll talk about it with you again when I’ll be sure of it. I'm sorry, but I don't want to hurt you more than you already are. Fabio explained.

Oscar looked at him with frustration, but David could understand why he was doing that. He knew that if he thought that there was a chance that James might come back, he would spend his whole life waiting for him, wasting it.

-I guess that it’s going to be useless, if I say that I think robbing a bank isn’t something normal, right? Something that good people usually won't do? Bernard asked sarcastically.

-No one was hurt. Fabio pointed out.

-Yeah, and that makes it so much more legal, right? Bernard made fun of him, and this time, David really believed that they were going to fight. So he forced Bernard to leave and to go back to his room before Fabio and him tried to kill each other. They really didn't need that right now.

 

Leo Messi was with his men, preparing his next plan, when he saw the first video of James and Neymar on TV. He always liked to have one in the background, because it was useless to plan something if it had become impossible. Of course, it didn't happen really often, but still, he'd rather be safe than sorry.

He sighed, because he had other things to deal with, but by committing crimes so openly after they forced him to run away not so long ago, they were provoking him. He knew he wouldn’t be able to act as if nothing had happened, even if it went in his business' way. He needed to show his men that no one could mess with him, if he didn't want someone else to try to take his place. He knew there was a lot of people waiting for it.

-Lionel, it's the people we saw the other day on your pitch, right? Andrés asked him, and from this moment he knew that he would indeed need to take revenge on Neymar and his friends if he wanted to keep his men's trust. 

-Yes, it is them. Although I didn't think they would be foolish enough to do this kind of things knowing what I am capable of. He stated, not looking as angry as Andrés and Xavi could be. He wasn't the kind of man who kept running after vengeance; after all, he had seen one of Neymar's friends being hit by a bullet, and in his opinion, it should have been enough of a warning to make him stay hidden for quite a long time. But it looked like if he had been wrong.

-They're making fun of us, we can't just let them go like that! We should find them and kill them. Andrés growled again. He was still angry that he didn't manage to kill Neymar, because in his eyes, he had failed at his job, and he still feared Lionel's reaction.

-I don't think so. As I said, I didn't think they were foolish. Well, Neymar is, but not his friends. If they were, they never would have escaped from a jail the way they did. By doing this, they are sure that we will come at them. No, I think they want us to find them. It wouldn't be a good idea to give them what they want. Leo replied, slowly beginning to understand what was really going on.

-So we do nothing? We let them humiliate us like that, as if we didn't see anything? Xavi asked, confused.

-Of course not. We just need to wait a little. I already have an idea of what we can do. In fact, I already took some measures in case we had troubles with Neymar and the people he works with again. He answered, doing his best to stay calm, even if all that was happening annoyed him to no end. He didn't want to waste time with this. Didn't want to remember how Neymar had looked at him, looking desperate.

He was at the head of a criminal organization, he couldn't let his heart nor his conscience weaken him because of one dumb kid who couldn't even understand how the world of crime actually worked. He just couldn't let him in.

Getting rid of him by sending him to jail should have been enough. And, in spite of a better solution, letting Andrés kill him so that Leo's feelings would shut the hell up should have been enough. Acting as if he had stopped existing afterwards should have been enough.

He was supposed to be a great criminal mind, the kind who could come up with the more twisted plans, so what did everything he undertake failed when it came to Neymar? 

 

As the days passed, new videos of Neymar and James robbing banks or jewellery stores appeared on TV, and it was clear that by now, the police tried to catch them even more than before. It kind of ruined every dream David ever had of convincing James to one day live a normal life, like anyone else. Because even if James came back, and it was already a big if, the whole country now knew his face, so he would never be able to go unnoticed anywhere.

However, David felt relieved each time he heard that no one had been killed by them. He remembered quite well the look in James’ eyes when he had told him that he had killed the men who kidnapped his daughter. How the memories still seemed to haunt him years after.

He knew that if James were to kill innocent people during one of those hold-ups, he would never be the same again, and it scared him more than anything else. He wished he could be there with James, he wanted to know why his lover was acting like that. He needed to know, to help him, to make sure that he was safe.

And yet, he knew that he had to stop thinking like that. James wasn’t his lover anymore, he had decided to leave him all alone, without a word of explanation. He had to move on, no matter how hard it was. He still had friends, old ones like Bernard and Fernando, because yes, he was still thinking about seeing his friend again when they wouldn't need to hide anymore, or new ones like Oscar, who needed his help. He could also take her of Salomé, and this would definitely take him a lot of time. His life would go on.

Yeah, keep telling you that. He thought bitterly, because right now, he wasn't sure he could ever go back to who he was before. He wasn't sure he would ever be able to stop waiting for James. He also told himself that he only felt like that because the hurt was still too fresh, but he didn't really believe it.

 

By now, Bernard couldn’t take his eyes off of David, even if he tried not to do it. And each time David watched James in one of those videos on TV, it made him feel horribly jealous.

He hated that David couldn’t think of him as anything else but a friend, even if he had always been there for him, while his heart belonged who James, who had kidnapped him, threatened him, maybe hurt him for all that Bernard knew. Love was really unfair. And despite what his reason told him, he couldn't help himself from hoping that things would change between them.

But what he hated the most was that David almost didn’t laugh anymore, he always seemed to be so sad and so serious, and it just didn’t fit him. Bernard would give everything he had if he could only change that. If only David could go back to being the cheerful man he had always been.

And because of that, he ended up doing something he shouldn’t have.

 

David had spent the whole afternoon with Oscar, trying to make the younger man feel better. It was slowly working, as he didn’t look as depressed as before, and had begun to accept that he would have to live without Neymar.

Having his daughter with him helped him a lot, he spent a lot of time playing with her, trying to be a good father, and David brought Salomé with him too. He didn't want the two little girls to feel lonely

David often came to Bernard when he needed comfort, because he knew that he could trust his friend with all his heart. Of course, Fabio was also his friend now, but he knew Bernard way better. They had been through the hard times of teenage hood together, and of course it had made them become very close to each other.

But David had no idea of what he was doing to Bernard by spending with him so often. Each time he held David in his arms when the other man was in tears, he thought that it would be hard for him not to kill James if he ever saw him again. 

David spent hours telling him everything about James, and he never stopped him, because he knew that he needed to let it out. He tried to do his best not to be judgemental, even if the more time passed, the more he found himself being angry at James for everything he had done. The more he thought that the whole situation was just too fucking unfair. 

-I really don’t know why he left. I know it’s hard for you to understand, but I really loved him. I thought there really was something special between us. David whispered.

Bernard had heard those words again and again, about how great James was, and how David missed him.

-You’re right, I don’t understand why you still care so much about him. I’m sorry to tell you that, but he left you. You have to forget him now. I know it won’t be easy for you, but you can’t keep suffering so much because of him. He's obviously not the great man you thought he was, so he doesn't deserve that you destroy yourself for him. Bernard advised him, finally telling him what he really thought.

-I know I should, but it is not that easy, you know. It’s hard to stop loving someone, even though you know that you will never see him again. David said.

Without thinking, Bernard whispered:

-You don’t have to explain it to me, I know what it is like.

For a moment, he believed that his friend didn’t hear him, and it relieved him, but then David asked him, shocked: 

-What do you mean? I didn’t know you were in love with someone. Not that it bothers me, of course, it’s just...I know it's stupid, but I thought you would have told me. We're friends, we always told everything to each other, so...

Bernard couldn’t resist anymore, he just leaned towards David’s face and kissed him gently, just putting his lips over David’s. He waited for a moment, and when he didn’t push him away, he dared to become a little more passionate. It lasted for some minutes, which felt like heaven for Bernard, who was gripping at his friend's shirt, before David gently broke the kiss, looking even sadder than before.

-I’m sorry Bernard, I can’t do that. You’re my best friend, and I still love James. It wouldn’t be fair to you. You deserve someone who will really love you, not me who would only take you as a second chance. David told him.

Bernard couldn’t look at him in the eyes. He felt ashamed, and stupid for believing that he had a chance with David. He didn’t really realise just how much words could hurt until then. 

-I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that, I'm just so stupid. He said, trying to hold his tears back. He knew that David had already enough things he needed to deal with.

-No, it’s me who is sorry, Bernard. I know things would be easier for both of us if I loved you, but I can’t change what I feel, and as I said, you deserve better. Damn, I didn't even realize that you had feelings for me. So please, don’t keep waiting for me. You deserve to find someone who would really love you. David said, and it broke his heart, but at least he wasn’t angry.

-Can I still stay there? As your friend? Bernard asked shyly, not knowing if James would still allow him too. He knew he shouldn't have done this, not just after David lost James. He felt like if he was only a selfish bastard. He would understand it if David didn't want to see him anymore.

-Of course you can. You’ll always be my little brother. You'll just need to come over your Oedipus complex. David said warmly, ruffling his hair, and Bernard punched him lightly, mumbling that he wasn't even using that term right.

Still, it made Bernard smile. Of course, it hurt that David didn’t love him, but at least he could be there for him. Be the friend that David needed right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you had a good time reading :)
> 
> As this story is evolving, I think that I'm going to add some more people and relationships. However, I don't know if you would like it better if I put those new relationships in the tags before they actually happen in the story, or if you'd rather not to keep some surprise for what's coming (knowing that normally it shouldn't affect the main relationships of this story, or not in a long-term way) . And if is there someone you'd like me to add in this story, don't hesitate to suggest it ;) 
> 
> Anyway, thank you for taking the time to read that story, and have a nice day!


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,   
> I hope you still like this story, sorry if the current chapters are quite angsty. :S  
> I'm so, so happy when I see all the comments, kudos and hits that I get on that work, thanks to all of you :D  
> I hope you'll enjoy this chapter too, I'm finally making Cris come back !^^

Of course, Oscar and David weren’t the only ones who had seen the videos of Neymar and James. It was also Cristiano’s case, and he didn’t understand what was happening. It had been an awful long time since he had had any information from Fabio, and he didn't know what was going on. 

He hated to be so far away from Fabio with all his heart, but he knew that he had to do it until they were safe from the police. However, he also knew that they were supposed to stay discreet, and he didn’t understand why they were suddenly stealing every bank in the country.

If they wanted the police to forget them, they definitely weren’t doing it right. This just wasn't supposed to happen. Something had to be wrong, or at least his instincts told him so.

He wished he had a way to contact Fabio, to make sure that he was alright. Day after day, his worries only grew stronger, until he couldn’t take it anymore and decided that he really needed to check on his boyfriend. 

He tried to call him, but Fabio didn't answer. Of course, maybe his lover feared that the police may localize the phone, but he couldn't shake off of his mind the fact that maybe, something had happened to he Fabio. He really needed to see him.

In order to do that, he decided to go and see Sergio, hoping that the man still had his cover and was living with Fernando. Him and the criminal had been friends for a long time, and he knew that if there was a way to help him, then Sergio would do it. He was one of the men Cristiano knew he could count on no matter what.

So he found himself knocking on Fernando’s door, oblivious of everything that had happened between Sergio and the man he had to manipulate. When Fernando had come back to work a few days ago, it hadn't surprised him. He had thought that if Fernando looked less happy than before, it was only because he had lost his friend, which was understandable.

He wondered why they had kept him as a hostage for so long, because it would only encourage the police not to stop looking for them. If wished he hadn't have a role to play at the jail and for the media and could have come with Fabio earlier

He was lucky enough, as Fernando had decided earlier that going outside to walk for a while was a good idea, and it was Sergio who opened the door. Doing his job again had helped Fernando to be happy again, or at least as happy as he could seeing what he had gone through, and Sergio was happy to see him doing things again, living again. It felt like if asking for more would be way too much. He just wanted to see his Nando happy.

So when he saw Cristiano in his doorstep- well, Nando's doorstep, but he had been leaving there for so long that it really felt like his home now. - the first thing he thought was that if he learned that Cristiano had participated to David's kidnapping too, he was going to kill him.

It had forgotten to talk to his lover about this little detail, not that he didn't want to, but he had somehow not thought about it, too busy that he was trying to make Fernando smile again.  
He couldn't believe he had been so dumb.

-Cristiano, what are you doing here? Sergio exclaimed, wanted the other man to leave as quickly as possible. He didn’t want Fernando to discover that Cristiano was involved in this too, it was already hard for him to convince him to forgive him the way it was. He was definitely to tell him about Cris, now that he had understood that it was important, but there was a difference between learning it this way or by finding Cris in front of his house.

-I need to know where Fabio is. I know that you told me not to get in touch with any of you, but I saw James and Neymar on TV, and I want to know what the hell is going on. I know I'm surely being stupid, but I love Fabio, and I would never be able to forgive myself if something happened to him because I wasn't there. He explained, panic overwhelming as he imagined different scenarios of Fabio dying just because he didn't protect him.

Sergio was afraid that Fernando would come back, so he didn’t really hesitate to tell what he knew to Cristiano, even though he knew he probably shouldn't have. He could understand Cris' feelings, after all, he would surely be in the same state as him right now if Fernando was in Fabio's place.

-Honestly, I don’t know what they are doing, I don't much more information than you. I know you’re going to be mad at me, but to tell the truth, I’ve got my own problems too, and it is already hard enough for me to deal with them. It's about Fernando, so if you could be kind with him at the jail, that would be great. I can tell you where they were the last time I saw them, though. 

And he did so. Cristiano thanked him before leaving right away, decided to find Fabio, and not to leave him again. He felt way too bad when he was far away from him.

-Be careful. I don’t want to lose my friend, and I would really miss teasing you about how lovely you are when you're flirting with Fabio. Sergio told him. Of course, those words didn't really reassured him that much, but after all, with the life they led, they indeed always had to be careful if they didn't want their lives to end in a brutal way. 

He didn’t say a word about Fernando, not having enough time to speak about it and feeling that it was a sensible subject but he just had to look at Sergio to know that there was something between them, that the blonde wasn't just a cover for Sergio anymore. Only love could make a man look at the same time so happy and so desperate.

 

David was unsuccessfully trying to lull Salomé into sleep, holding her close. Even though he knew it wasn’t true, he felt responsible of the little girl. As if he was expecting James to come back and to thank him for taking good care of his daughter while he was away. The little girl stared at him like if he was stupid, trying to wriggle out of his arms to grab a plushie. 

David sighed and gave it to her, but it wasn't enough to make her fall asleep. Her eyes always went to the door of the house, and David knew quite well who she was waiting for. How could you explain to a girl this young that it was useless, that this door wasn't going to open, that James wouldn't be behind it?

When he took the time to think about it, he realised that the whole situation was worse for the child than it was for him. After all, David could always find himself another lover, and learn to live without James. Salomé, however, had only one father, who had left her, and maybe she was going to spend her whole life wondering why he decided to leave her behind. Despite doing all he could to make her happy, David knew that he would never replace her real father, that she would surely always miss him.

David knew that he shouldn’t be so pessimistic, but he couldn’t help it. He felt also bad for not being able to reciprocate Bernard’s feelings. Of course, he had been tempted to make himself believe that he indeed loved him, but he had understood that he couldn’t, when he had thought of James while Bernard was kissing him. 

Their relationship would have been way too twisted, and he definitely wasn't ready to see Bernard heart-broken because he moaned James' name instead of his. Of course, he needed Bernard, but as his best friend, as his little brother.

Bernard really deserved better than to have his lover cheating on him with the memory of a man he once loved. David just hoped he would meet a man worthy of him quickly enough, and that it would help to heal his heart. David knew that it wouldn't be that easy while hiding with criminals, but he tried to be optimistic

He looked down at Salomé again, only to see that she was calmer now, and was trying to reach David's curs to play with. He couldn’t help but smile and chuckle a little. Despite everything that had happened, she just looked so peaceful right now, oblivious of the terrible things that were happening around her, her only goal in life being to mess with his hair. 

She looked so concentrated that it was really comic. David thought that James would love to see her like that, and of course he shouldn't have thought about that, because it made him feel bad again.

-She really likes you. Oscar said, surprising David.

The criminal still looked sad, but he was doing his best to overcome his pain, even if it really seemed to be hard for him.

-It would be better if she still had her father. Everything would be better. He whispered.

-Maybe James will come back, you know. I don’t think Neymar will, he’s only been playing with me, I've begun to accept it now, but James will at least come back for his daughter. I’m sure of it; I would never be able to give up on Julia. It's not something you can explain. Oscar declared.

David didn’t want to believe his words, because he knew that hope would only hurt him more than he already was. But the way the younger man talked of Neymar made David understood just how bad he felt.

-I don’t think he played with you. I can’t say I really know Neymar that well, especially not when my own boyfriend left without explaining why, but I saw him when he thought that you were going to die. I swear that he would have taken your place if he had been able to. He really cared for you. David answered.

Of course, he knew that it wouldn’t soothe Oscar’s broken heart, but he thought that it was important for him to know that Neymar cared. David hoped with all his heart that James had cared for him, too, and that he hadn’t been playing with him for longer than he thought.

Oscar was playing with his phone, and David wanted to ask him what he was doing, because he was almost sure that Fabio had told him not to use them. But he didn't feel like he could give Oscar's order. But he was right, and when Fabio entered the room a few minute later, his eyes immediately went to Oscar's phone, and he was ready to tell him to stop using it, no matter what he was using it for, when a sound outside made him stop.

They heard footsteps, which scared them, because they were sure that Bernard wasn’t in this part of the building. David hold Salomé more tightly against himself, ready to defend her if he had too. As the little girl stared at the door with joy on her face, waiting for it to happen, James wondered if she hadn't been right all along after all, if James wasn't going to walk in like if nothing had happened 

And then appeared in front of them a man that David hadn’t seen for long. When he recognised Cristiano, he almost wanted to hit him, because he couldn’t help but remember just how the man had let him be kidnapped, and how he had accepted to ruin David’s life by telling horrible things about him to the police. After all, he had heard the news, and he knew that Cristiano had done it.

Cristiano seemed puzzled to see him free, too. After all, a lot of things had happened since they last saw each other. David still remembered how he had begged him not to let him, not to tell bad things about him to the media. But Cristiano decided to ignore him until he knew what was really happening.

-Hello, Oscar. I would like to know what is happening with Neymar and James. Is Fabio’s alright? He asked, and David could tell from his voice and the way he was standing that he was worried for his lover. From where he was, he couldn't see Fabio, who had already a huge smile on his face.

Oscar didn’t need to answer, because just a few seconds after Cristiano talked, Fabio, who was more than happy that he had come back to make sure that Oscar was doing well –Bernard had told him that Oscar needed to know that they supported him, and even though they didn’t like each other that much, Fabio still listened to Bernard’s advice, as he was a medical student.- rushed to his lover and kissed him with passion, not thinking any further, just savouring the fact that they were together again. They kissed until they were breathless and smiling stupidly.

-Well, at least those two are happy. David said, looking away to give them some privacy. If he had to tell the truth, he was a little jealous of them. If only it had been James who came back, and not Cristiano...He could see his sadness being reflected on Salomé's face, who was whimpering almost quietly “Papa” again, her eyes filled with tears, and David caressed her back, trying to soothe her. They contracted with how happy and full of life Cristiano and Fabio were.

-Damn it, Cris, I've missed you so much, there wasn't a single day I didn't think about you. Fabio explained, cupping Cristiano's cheeks with his hands before pulling him in a kiss again, trying to get as close to him as possible. 

-I know, trust me, I know. I wanted to be with you again so bad, Fab, I never want to be far away from you again. Cristiano whispered after they separated.

They then went silent, kissing for a while, James and Oscar wondering if they should leave them alone. But Cristiano surely had news from the outside world, and they wanted to hear it. Maybe he was here because he knew something about their lovers.

-I was so worried about you, I saw James and Neymar on those videos, and I thought that you were with them. I'm sorry I know that you told me not to come here before a long time, but I needed to make sure that you were safe. Cristiano whispered, his hands buried in Fabio’s hair But David and Oscar didn't have enough time to regret that Cris knew nothing more than them.

-Maybe you should have listened to him.

They all froze when they realized that not only Cristiano had come. In front of them were four men, aiming guns at them. David silently wondered when this nightmare would end for him. They had feared that the police would find them, but now he thought that it would have been better than this. Anything would have been better than this.

Because he recognized some of those men, it was the ones who had shot Oscar when they had rescued him. In other words, the kind of men who would not hesitate to kill them if they wanted to.

-It was really to easy to follow you. Your relationship is maybe a secret for the police, but not for my men. That and the fact that Gerard is quite good at following people without them noticing. I personally don’t have anything against you, but I’ve been told that it would ruin my reputation to let you go unpunished, especially since your little friends think that they are being cleverer than me, trying to draw our attention on them to protect you. The smaller man of the group said. For some reason, he had looked quite angry, and almost shocked of the beginning, but now that he was talking calmly, David wondered if he hadn't dreamed that first reaction.

However, He didn’t need any kind of explanation to understand that he was the most dangerous out of the five of them, and to understand that it was him, Leo Messi. Despite their situation, his heart almost burst in joy when he understood that James had only acted in order to protect them even if he had failed.

-I think that killing one of you should be enough, slaughtering people isn't really my thing. I still need to choose which one, though. Any volunteer? I may just shoot without looking if you don't take a decision. He warned them.

David looked at the young girl shaking in his arms, surely understanding that something was wrong, and he gave her to Fabio, before making one step forward. He knew that contrary to his friends, he had no family waiting for him, so it was natural for him to be the one who would be sacrificed. He could hear his friend's protests, but he ignored them.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,  
> Once again, sorry for the end of the last chapter.  
> I hope you'll like this one.

David had been closing his eyes, waiting for death to reach him. Well, in fact he had done that after telling Oscar that no, he wouldn't let him die in his place, despite the man's rant on how James and him deserved to be happy, and how he wasn't even a criminal in the first place, that he shouldn't sacrifice himself like that. He had only managed to make him shut up by saying that he definitely didn't want to raise too orphan girls.

And now, David was waiting for a bullet to make its way through his head or his heart, scenes from crime series coming to his mind. But after a few minutes passed, he opened them again, raising an eyebrow, not understanding why the hell he was still alive. From what he saw, he wasn't the only one confused- even Messi's men didn't seem to understand.

-Not that it bothers me to still be alive, really, but I thought that you wanted to kill me or something like that. You know, in exchange of letting my friends live. I honestly didn't think that criminals had so much time to waste. He said, trying to use a light-hearted tone, as if what was happening didn't unsettle him that much, which was far from the reality.

-Well, that's the first time I see someone so eager to die. Don't worry, it's going to happen soon. But it wouldn't be enough of a vengeance, not after your friends acted like if they could fool me without facing any consequence. I should thank your friend though, the one Andrés shot. By trying to dissuade you to save them, he actually gave me all the information I needed to break Neymar and that other kid you seem to like so much...James, isn't it? Messi said, his face not betraying any feeling. He only looked like a predator slowly tracking his preys.

Oscar looked down, ashamed, suddenly understanding that he shouldn't have talked so much, but convincing David not to act like a martyr had not given him the time to think about the consequences his words could have. 

Speaking about James and David's relationship had been one huge mistake. Oscar wanted to tell Messi to take his revenge out on him instead, but each time he opened his mouth, only pitiful sobbed came out. He just wanted everything to go back to normal, like before Neymar decided to go back to Messi.

The name of James made David's heart stop. He didn't care about dying, but if anything happened to James, he would never forgive himself. It didn't matter if his life was going to be shorter than planned, he would do all he could to use this time to save his lovers. Even if it meant putting all of his pride alone.

-Please, don't kill him, he only wanted to protect me. I'd do anything... He begged, even if his own words sounded stupid to his own ears. He had already accepted to be killed, what else could he do? 

A cold, sharp laugh broke the silence, and Messi answered him:

-I'm not going to kill him too, that would be too easy and boring. There's other ways I can use to make him suffer, trust me. 

 

James didn’t know why, but he had a bad feeling, as if something terrible was going to happen. It was haunting him, even if he knew he wasn't being rational. He tried to chase this thought away, knowing that letting fear overwhelm him was useless and wouldn't make anything better. If he began to worry for this kind of thing, his mind would never be in peace again. After all, it was what came with being a criminal.

And he already had enough difficulty to sleep to let this feeling bother him. Almost every night, he dreamed that he was with David again, living happily with him, only to wake up in the middle of the night to realise that he was alone in his too big and too cold bed, that he hadn't been kissing a real man, but just a ghost. 

Someone he would never see again, because he had to. But despite everything he did, his mind didn't seem to accept it, and he knew even before closing his eyes that he would wake up missing the illusory feeling of David's body above his.

Neymar didn’t complain, but it was obvious from the bags under his eyes that he was experiencing the same things. And in a way, it was maybe even worse for him than it was for James, as he felt responsible for everything that happened. He looked so bad that the most heartless man on earth would have pitied him.

And even if he was a criminal, James for far from being heart-deprived, so as the days passed by, he felt less angry at Neymar, as he saw just how miserable he was without Oscar. Of course, his friend had made mistakes, but now he considered that he had been punished enough for it already.

He wished there had been a way for him to stay with Oscar, if not for him, at least for his boyfriend. James could only imagine how devastated Oscar had too be right now. He tried not to think of how David was reacting, he didn't need to hurt himself even more than he already was.

-There is something wrong. Neymar suddenly said, as he entered James’ room without knocking, making him jump in surprise. It didn’t help to reassure the young man.

-What do you mean? He asked, hoping that Neymar didn’t share his fears, hoping that he was wrong and that their plan was going well. But nothing ever went well with his life, so why would it be any different this time?

-Things are not suppose to happen like that. By now, Messi and his men should have already found us. We should be already dead, or at least their prisoners. And don’t tell me that they aren’t going to come for us, because we both know they wouldn't let an affront unpunished. Maybe we should go back. If we stay with David and Oscar, at least we’ll be able to protect them. What if something happens to them while we're here? Neymar wondered, and it was his own worry that James could see in his eyes.

In a way, he agreed with Neymar. It was weird that they were still alive. And of course, the idea of going back to their lovers to protect them was really tempting. He wished to nothing more than to crawl back into David's arms, where he would feel safe again But they could just as well help their enemies to know where they were hiding, and he didn’t want to take this risk. Not when too many lives were at stakes, including his child and his lover.

-I would like to, but we may just endanger them even more. We can’t let our feelings be stronger than our reason, not when the lives of the people we love are at stake. We already talked about that before, and I'm not going to change my mind, no matter how hard it hurts. James replied, even though it was hard for him too. 

-I guess you’re right. Sorry, I just worry so much about Oscar. I know I’m being selfish, because you’re feeling the same for David, and yet you don’t let it weaken you, but I can’t be as strong as you are. I swear I wished I was, but I just can't be like you. I never should have gone to see Leo. I’m sorry, and I think I'll never say it enough. Neymar whispered.

James sighed. He wished he was really as tough as Neymar thought he was, but unfortunately, it wasn’t the case, and it took him all his strength not to break down. If he didn't fight against it, he'd be able to burst into tears right now. 

But he didn’t really have time to think about it, as Neymar phone began to ring, which was strange, as only James had his number. They had bought new phones after they ran away, and they had thrown away their old ones. Mostly because they knew that they wouldn’t have been able to resist to answer if David or Oscar had called them or sent them a message.

It had to be someone who had dialled the wrong number, but Neymar still answered. Maybe because he secretly hoped that Oscar had found a way to join him. He knew he shouldn’t want that, but he couldn’t help it, couldn't help to hold onto that kind of tiny hope. 

However, James saw Neymar face going white, and he almost believed that his friend was going to faint. The call ended before Neymar had the time to say a single word, and the young man suddenly burst into tears. The ironical part of James' mind thought that Neymar had just stolen his idea; although there was definitely nothing comic in that situation, so he pushed that stupid and useless thought aside. He had more important things to worry about right now.

-Neymar, can you please tell me what the hell is happening? James shouted, trying to bring him back to his senses.

-They found them. Oscar, David, your daughter, our friends...He-he told me that they weren’t stupid enough to be fooled by what we did. I don’t know how, but we have to save them before it’s too late. We never should have left! I told you we should have come back! Neymar said, and it made James’ heart tightened as he slowly realized what his words meant.

He didn’t want something like this to happen to him again, didn't want to have people he loved at the hands of his enemies again, and yet he knew there was nothing he could do about it. Now he could only try to do his best to save them all before it was too late.

-They said they were going to kill David. Neymar added, staring at the floor, and this time, James had to fought against his tears harder than before. He didn’t want to go through all this pain again. He wouldn't be able to bear it, he knew it all too well. He wouldn't be able to face countless nights filled with self-hatred, asking himself why he just couldn't save the person he loved.

He knew that he shouldn’t have fallen in love again, that it had been a mistake all along, that it would always come back to this in the end. But it was far too late for regrets, now.

-Get up. We’re going to save them. He ordered Neymar, as he made sure that he had his gun was in his holster. He would do all he could to save his lover, and if he couldn’t, he would make Messi and his men suffer for what they had done.

He had already killed mercilessly. He could do it again.

-We can’t do that. I'm sorry, James, but I just can't let you. Leo said that if we tried to do that, they would just kill them all without giving them any chance. He promised he would kill only one person. I can’t let Oscar die, you must understand that. You'd surely act the same way as I to save James anyway. So I’m sorry, but I can’t let you leave. Neymar said, and James suddenly realized that his friend was aiming his gun at him, ready to shoot.

-Neymar, what...

-They will free the others when they will be done with David. They just want to frighten us, to make sure that we will never try to denounce them to the police or to show other criminals that it's possible to fool with them. I’m sorry, I know how much you love him, but I can’t lose Oscar. I would not be able to live without him, and Julia needs him too. He explained, sobbing, tears running down his cheek. However, he didn’t stop threatening James.

James was furious. He couldn’t believe that Neymar was stupid enough to believe what their enemies told him, especially after he had already been betrayed by Leo Messi in the past. But it was obvious that he wasn’t ready to listen to him, as panic seemed to overwhelm him.

-You can’t do that to David. Without him, we never would have been able to save Oscar. Please, Neymar, let me save him! He begged him, but he saw that his friend wasn’t even listening to him. He wanted to protect Oscar, and he would do it no matter the consequences, the determination in his eyes was visible even through his tears.

James tried desperately to find a way to get out of this mess, but he saw none.

 

Bernard was shaking in fear. He had seen what had happened, and he had been lucky enough not to be found by any of the men who attacked them. Mostly, he realized, because he wasn’t suppose to be there in the first place, so no one had tried to look for him. 

He had seen everything from his hideout. He knew that they were going to kill David if James and Neymar didn’t come soon enough. He had wanted to scream for his friend when David had said that it was him who had to be killed. He didn’t want to lose him like that. He just wouldn't accept it.

He knew he had to do something, he just couldn’t stay there and watch those men kill his friend. But it was easiest said than done, when he didn’t even had a weapon, and surely wouldn't even know how to use it if he found one anyway. He thought about calling the police, but if he did so, they would think that David helped the criminals escape, and he would be sent to jail along with them. They would all be sent to jail, in fact, and something told him that with how influential Messi was in crime business, it wouldn't take him long to get them all killed. 

So he couldn’t do that, but he had another idea, even if it was dangerous. No dangerous was not the right word. Suicidal was closer to the truth. But it was David's last chance, so he had to try.

The criminals were too busy making sure that their prisoners didn’t try to escape, and it made it easy for Bernard to get out of his hideout without being seen. He had heard that they weren’t going to kill David in an hour or two, as they wanted to see how Neymar and James were going to react. It looked like they had found a way to contact them.

But Bernard wasn’t going to let David’s life in James’ hands, not when he left him without even saying goodbye. A part of him still believed that he didn't deserve David, even if he was slowly accepting that his friend's heart now belonged to him.

He went to the kitchen of the house, where he knew he would find what he needed. Fear never left him, but he had to save his friend. Of course, by now, he had understood that David would never reciprocate his feelings, but that didn’t change how he felt. And he would do anything to save his life.

He heard noise, and without taking time to think, he hid under the table. Luck seemed to be on his side today, because there was a tablecloth on it, which made him invisible to the people who just entered the kitchen.

-I don’t understand why Leo wants us to stay here any longer. We should just kill this man and leave. I don't see what all this drama is for. One of them complained. Bernard didn’t know what the hell they were doing here, but he wished that they would leave quickly.

-Gerard, if it bothers you so much, you can just as well tell it to Leo. The other man replied, as he heard him pour something into a glass. It looked like if they had just come here to have a drink..

-Do you want him to kill me? Gerard asked.

-No, of course no, but you see, it’s not worth losing our time complaining against Leo’s decision if we don’t have the courage to face him. Now, we’d better go back with him and Andrés before they get impatient.

Bernard heard them leave and he sighed, relieved. However, he didn’t move for some time, making sure that they weren’t going to come back. He could hear his heart beating faster than it should, and he forced himself not to think about what would happen if he got caught. Because if he did, he would surely never get out from uner his table

But then, he took all the courage he had in him, and began to look for what he needed. After a few minutes, he saw what he had been looking for, and it made all his fears go away. Because no matter the guns this Leo and his men had, it would not protect them against what Bernard was going to do.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone,  
> I'm very, very sorry it got me so long to update, especially seeing how the last chapter ended, but I had some problems lately and quite a busy schedule, and I almost had no time to write. I hope this chapter will make up for the wait, and that you'll still be following this story despite how late I was :X  
> Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter :)

If someone had told David some months ago that he would fall in love with a criminal, and that he would die to protect said criminal’s friends, he would have laughed and advised this person to see a doctor. Back then, he despised most of criminals, and thought that the place of someone like James was behind bars, and definitely not in his bed. But now, it was his reality, and he was trying to deal with it as best as he could. Well, if there was a way to deal with such a terrible situation.

He really didn’t want to die. There were a thousand things he still wanted to do, a thousand places where he wanted to go, lots of friends he wanted to make. But he knew he wouldn't be able to live while knowing that he had let one of his new friends be killed to save his life. They all meant a lot to him, and he wanted them to be able to take care of their family. There was no child waiting at home for David.

He felt the cold stare of Leo Messi on him. The man had a gun in his hand, and it wasn’t hard to understand that he would use it to kill him. Seeing what kind of man he was, he thought that they were lucky that he had decided to kill only one person. 

They had tied David, just to make sure that he wouldn’t try to escape. As if he had any real choice in this. He just hoped that his death would be quick, he didn't want to suffer anymore than necessary. Now he just wanted it to be over. At least the pain he felt since James had left would finally leave him, as he soon would stop feeling anything, bad or good.

If this was just a warning, as they had been told, he didn’t want to know what happened when someone really angered this man. He had never been more aware before of the kind of world in which James really lived. He had never been so afraid before, not even when he had been taken as a hostage on the day his now friends escaped, which now seemed to be eons ago.

By now, he had heard Cristiano telling them a hundredth times just how sorry he was for leading Messi here, Fabio hiding his face in his lover's chest, sobbing quietly. Honestly, what had made him really realize just how bad their situation was had been to see Fabio crying, since the man had always looked so composed before. David wasn’t mad at Cristiano. In his place, he would have rushed to his lover side too if he had thought that he was in any kind of danger. 

Except that he didn’t even know where his lover was right now. In the depth of his heart, he wanted to believe that what Leo Messi had said was the truth, and that James really left to protect them all. It would make sense, and the time they spent together would stop looking like some cruel joke. Oscar surely felt the same towards Neymar. But contrary to David, he would be able to see his lover again. 

David just couldn't cling to this hope. It was why right now, he had decided to believe that James did it all for him, even if it was not true, even if Messi was wrong or lying, so that the James he would remember before dying would be the one he had learned to love, not some kind of distant stranger he didn't know.

-It’s time. I don’t think they will come. Leo Messi said, and David stared at him. He would not look down before dying. He wasn't a coward. At least Messi couldn't take this away from him.

But before he could fire his gun, something seemed to attract his attention. David noticed that there was a weird smell in the air, not quite understanding what it was. But everything became clearer when one of Messi's men arrived, looking panicked, running and shouting: 

-We have to get out of here, and quickly! The house is burning! 

-Damn it! Let's go! Messi agreed, not wanting to take the risk to get killed by staying there.

-What do we do with him? One of then asked, the one who wasn't there when Oscar had been shot. Gerard, if David had caught the name right.

-Let him here. The way he is going to die doesn’t really matter. He answered, not wasting time, and he ran to get out, forcing David’s friend to do the same, letting him behind, still tied and unable to run away.

This time, David really began to panic. Dying quickly after being shot and burning to death wasn’t exactly the same thing. He tried to get free from the ropes which restrained him, but in vain. He wanted to cry, and he began to breathe smoke, which made him cough.

He gasped for air, but only more smoke filled his lungs. Maybe he would suffocate before burning. He didn't like that option either. He definitely didn't want to choose between both, all he wanted was to run far, far away from this damn place with his other friends. If only he could get free...This time, he could really feel tears at the corners of his eyes, even if he tried to hold them back.

He was going to lose all hope when he saw a silhouette coming to him. He quickly recognized Bernard, who came to him, cutting the ropes with a knife hurriedly.

-Thank you, Bernard. You're the best friend anyone can have. He told him once he was free, hugging him tightly. 

-We don’t have time for this. We need to get out of here before we get trapped by the fire. Bernard urged him, though if he he had to be honest, it was also because he couldn't really bare to be held in David's arms like this, not after accepting that his friend would never be more than that.

Now, they could see the fire, and it helped to give them the will to leave this house as quickly as possible. They ran, and despite the smoke, they managed to get outside before it was to late, though they it took them some time to stop coughing hardly.

Luckily for them, their enemies had already left. If it hadn't been the case, they didn't know what would have happened, and they really didn't want to think about it. When they finally looked at the house, they saw that the flames were now licking at the walls, slowly devouring the whole building.

-What the hell happened? David asked Bernard, breathless.

-I put the house on fire to save you. It only took a few matches in the right places, you know. I didn’t find another way to get you out of their grasp. I juts couldn't let them kill my big brother, right? Bernard answered, and David looked at him with disbelief.

-I would lie if I didn't admit that you’re really surprising me. I don’t know if you are crazy or if you are a fucking genius. I mean, you almost got us killed too, and we don't really have anywhere to live now. David whispered, still shocked by what had happened.

-Well, to be honest, I didn't intend to set the whole house on fire, just enough to scare them away, but let's say that it got a little, well, out of control? And I don't think we would have stayed there anymay, not now that this Messi knows that we lived there. Bernard explained.

David raised an eyebrow, sceptical, and Bernard sighed and confessed:

-Okay, I didn't really think that far back then, just like I didn't expect the fire to expand so much, but for my defence, I must say that I didn't have much time to think of a way to save you. 

David was going to answer him, but they didn’t have more time to talk as Oscar, Fabio and Cristiano found them. Julia and Salomé were with them, which relieved David. It would have been unfair if one of those innocent girls had been hurt, or even worse. The fact that them or one of their friends could have been hurt too was one of the reason why he didn't really approve of the way Bernard had used to rescue him, even if he couldn't deny that it did work.

-You’re safe now, David. They think you are dead. They left telling us to never mess with them again. I don't think we'll have more trouble we've them, as long as they'll think ,well, that you're not alive anymore. Fabio told him, still shaking a little, Cristiano's arm wrapped around his shoulder to reassure him.

-I would definitely not be if it hadn’t been for Bernard. It’s him who started the fire to make them leave. He's a hero, we should build a monument in his honour or something. Although next time you want to save, please do it with something that can't kill me too. It would be nice. He explained, quickly coming back to his joking self, mostly because it helped him to relieve some tension.

At his words, they all looked at the burning house, which would soon turn into ashes.

-I know, sorry about that. The plan kind of went wrong, or at least a part of it. Bernard replied, suddenly feeling embarrassed, even though he was also relieved that things had went right in the end.

-We must leave before someone call the firemen and the police. It would be stupid to be sent into jail after we went through all of this unscathed. It's time to run away, once again. Oscar told them.

They all knew he was right, even though they would have liked to have some time to rest after everything they had gone through. Was it really asking for too much? 

-But where are we going to stay? Do you have any idea? David asked him.

-We could go to my home. Bernard suggested.

-I’m sorry, but I don’t think it’s a good idea. For all that we know, the police can be here. They surely understood that you leaving your house for so long had something to do with David. We just can’t take this risk. Fabio explained.

-But we can’t stay outside, not with the children. They're going to get sick. We need a place to stay. Oscar said, holding Julia tight against himself, as if he was trying to convince himself that they were going to be safe.

-I think I have an idea. I'm surely going to get killed for it, but we're used to almost being killed by now, so that's not much of a problem, right? Cristiano said, and they all looked at him questioningly.

 

Sergio was watching Fernando from the window as his lover was playing with a ball outside, tackling invisible defenders. He couldn't get his eyes off of him, and he only wished he could join him. He bitterly remembered happier days, when Fernando and him would play together, and more often than not completely forget about the game, lost in kisses and cuddling. 

But things were different now, despite how much he wished they weren't, and he knew he had to let him have some time alone, because Fernando needed it, but deep inside, he only wanted to always be by his side, to prove him that he really loved him. That those moments had meant something to him, too. 

However, he wasn’t stupid, and he knew that only time could help to heal Fernando’s heart. He knew that he was already the luckiest man on earth, as Fernando didn’t break up with him. Even though he wanted more than anything else to stay with him, he still didn’t really understand why Fernando had accepted.

When he tried to look at the situation through Fernando's point of view, he hardly found any reason which could convince the other man to stay with him. But maybe it was better not to question it and to just be happy with his fate.

That’s when someone rang at the door, and he went to open it, as he saw Fernando let his ball fall on the floor to see who it was too. He didn't know why, but he had a bad feeling about this. A bad feeling which was going to be proved right.

Because when he opened the door, he found himself face to face with David, Oscar, Fabio, Cristiano and a man he didn’t know. Oscar had his daughter in his arms, and David was carrying Salomé. Okay. So maybe fate just wanted to play with him until he would go crazy.

-What the hell are you doing here? Don't you think it's already hard enough for me already? He hissed quietly, not wanting Fernando to discover them. He was going to get mad, there was no doubt about it.

-Sergio? Who is it? Fernando asked, not letting his friends time to tell him anything. For a moment, Sergio envisaged sending them away and saying that it was only the postman. But after reflection, he couldn't do it to his friends, and more importantly, he didn't know how the postman thing would be believable without any letter or package.

And anyway, Fernando was soon close enough to see his friends. He stopped, shocked, because he wasn’t expecting to see them ever again. Especially not in front of his house.

-Sergio, please, tell me I’m dreaming. He sighed, looking very, very annoyed, while Sergio, embarrassed, tried to find something to say that wouldn't anger him even more..

-Sorry, Nando, but you’re not. I swear I didn't know they would come here. I mean, I would never do something like this, I do know I'm already lucky not to have lost you yet. He answered, putting an arm around his lover’s waist to reassure him. He had to keep himself from smiling widely when Fernando didn't try to push him way and leaned into him, also letting Sergio call him Nando without protesting. 

That’s when Fernando noticed something else. Fate really didn't like Sergio after all.

-Cristiano? What the hell are you doing with them? He almost shouted, wondering when his life would stop being so complicated.

-Well, he kinda is Fabio's boyfriend. I know, I should have told you earlier, I'm sorry, very, very sorry. You can hit me if you want to, I'd understand. Or shout at me. Or both. Sergio told him, hoping that it would be enough to contain Fernando's anger.

-His boyfriend? Do you mean that he seduced him, like you did with me? Fernando asked, suddenly feeling bad for Cristiano, until Sergio answered:

-Not really. In fact, they knew each other for quite a long time, and he, well, helped him to escape the jail. And he let them kidnap David, as well. Sergio almost whispered, knowing that this was not helping his case at all. His friends better had a good reason to be here, or they would have to face his anger as well. Damn it, they knew things were not easy between Fernando and him, so why did they have to come here? 

It then came to his mind that maybe he shouldn't have underlined that last detail, but it was already too late anyway. Fernando’s eyes grew wide in surprise, and he took his face in his hand, moaning:

-Is there a single person I know in this world who didn’t lie to me? And by the way what are you doing here too, Bernard? Oh, I’m not sure I want to know anymore, for all I know maybe you tried to seduce David for these criminals and failed. Can you just explain me what you are all doing at my house?

-I understand that all this must be hard for you, and I'm sorry, but can we talk about this inside, Fernando, please? It was quite a hard day for us too. And just so you know, Bernard wasn't involved with this when I was kidnapped. Actually, I think he dislikes what happened to him just as much as you do. David said, hoping that this would be enough to soften Fernando's anger.

For a moment, he feared that his friend was going to make them leave, but he finally said coldly:

-Fine. Come in. You’re just lucky that I am not calling the police instead.

Despite his threat, David knew well that Fernando would never do it. He felt bad for bringing his friend into this mess, but as Cristiano had said when he had complained about it, they didn’t really have a choice anymore. They needed a place to stay, at least for the night.

Sergio hugged Fernando against him as they entered the room, thankful, and for a few minutes, they just stayed like this, and it helped Fernando to be calm again. He knew he should be angry at Sergio, but right now being in his arms felt too good. He'd be angry later on. Right now he just needed these strong, reassuring arms around him, making him feel better.

-Let’s go. I hope that your friends have a good excuse for coming here. He said.

-Eh, David is your friend too, so don’t put all the blame on me! I don't know, maybe only 99 % of the blame on me? Okay, that was lame, maybe I should just stop talking at all. Sergio joked weakly, but nevertheless hoping that it would help to brighten Fernando's mood.

To his surprise, and for the first time since way too long, Fernando laughed. Sergio got almost hypnotized by that sight, and he just had to bring him even closer to his chest than he already was and to kiss him deeply. Fernando parted his lips, accepting it, and he felt Sergio's smile against his mouth. And despite everything, despite how hurt he still felt, Fernando just couldn't find the strength in himself to push him away.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,  
> It took me a little longer tha I thought to write this chapter, but it also ended up being longer than it was supposed to be at first, so I hope it'll male up for it.   
> Also for introducing new characters and relationships in the story, it's going to happen soon, in two or three chapters I think. :)  
> I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, since I re-wrote it I don't know how many times. ^^'

In the end, Fernando accepted to let Sergio's friends stay when he learnt the whole story, mostly because after hearing what happened to them, and how close David had been to dying, he thought that it would have been too cruel to force them to leave right away. And also because he couldn’t resist Sergio’s puppy eyes. Not that he would say that out loud, of course.

But it didn't mean he felt safe having them here, especially after their description of what Leo Messi and his men were capable of. So he had closed all the curtains of his house, making sure that from the outside, no one could see the inside of his house. He just hoped no one had seen David's and his friends- Fernando still had a hard time realizing he was actually fraternizing with criminals- coming to his house. 

And even if the threat of Messi hadn't been filling their minds right now, he surely would have done it anyway, because he was still a prison officer, and that his life would be screwed if someone discovered he was hiding runaway criminals in his house. 

But apart from the fact that he had accepted to let them stay because of Sergio, it was also because he felt bad for the two little girls, Salomé and Julia. They were the main reason he didn't throw the criminals out despite knowing how dangerous it could be for them to let them stay at his home. He wasn't selfish enough to do something like this to children this young.

However, it had been hard to find enough place for them all to sleep, because Fernando’s house wasn’t that big. So in the end, they all slept in the living room, even though Fernando had been reluctant to let them alone. After all, nothing told him that they would not try to steal something. It was useless to point out that for him, they were outlaws before anything else.

He didn’t say it to Sergio, though, because he knew that it would have looked as if he was paranoiac. Okay, maybe he was a little, but he had good reasons, such as his friends being kidnapped or his lover being a criminal who had lied to him all along.

But Sergio knew quite well what was Fernando's opinion on that matter. That's why he had asked him, while putting it as a joke, not to call the police to tell them where his friends where. Because a part of him was certain that Fernando could have been able to do it, even if it was only in hope to finally have a normal life again.

But when he had said that, Fernando had only smiled weakly, asking him how in hell he was expecting him to explain to the police what these criminals were doing at his home without him or Sergio being arrested with them.

 

He felt better when he was finally alone with Sergio in his bedroom, where he could pretend that his life was alright, and that there weren't criminals sleeping downstairs in the living room. 

However, there was another reason why the presence of Sergio’s friends-It was the only way he had found not to say “criminals” in his mind- annoyed him, even when he didn't have them right behind his eyes. And once again, it was the kind of thing he would hardly admit outloud.

Lots of time had passed and lots of things had changed since he had finally admitted that e didn't want to make Sergio go away, despite what the other man had hidden from him. They were closer now, almost as close as before all this happened, even if some doubt still clouded Fernando's mind some time, but they were becoming very rare. 

And Fernando now felt like he could try to act towards Sergio like before, when he was hopelessly in love with him. Which he still was, obviously, or else he would have gotten rid of him a long time agao.

However, since he had forgiven Sergio, his lover had refused to go any further than kissing him or holding him in his arms, because he wanted to let him time, and to prove him that he didn’t only want him for his body. 

At first, Fernando had found it touching, and it only made his love for Sergio stronger, even though a little voice in his mind still told him that it was dangerous to trust a man who had already lied to him so many times.

But as the time passed, he had begun to find it annoying, because he felt deep down that to get better, he needed to be as close to Sergio as he was before all this mess happened. Not being able to make love with him only made him remember how things had changed for the worse the day he had discovered his lover's true identity. 

But now, he believed Sergio wasn't the heartless monster he had first thought he was, and he was ready to put his trust in him again, because he had finally admitted that despite everything, Sergio kept trying to keep him away from harm, even if he was often failing miserably at it. So each time he laid in bed in his lover's arms, he hoped that Sergio would finally decide to take things further, making everything feel right again, or at least as right as it could be, but so far it didn’t happen.

And of course, it was needless to say that it didn’t help that Fernando had such a handsome lover. It was like putting a mouse in front of a cat while keeping him from catching it. Not being able to finally make the other man lose control when they were alone in their bedroom had been driving Fernando mad for days now. He had no idea of how he could explain to Sergio how he felt without being misunderstood.

He had forgiven him, despite how hard it had been so what else did the other man need so that things would finally go back to normal? He never thought he would say that one day, but he was a little tired of having such a concerned lover. Sergio wanted him too, it was obvious, so why couldn't he just take him and stop acting like if he was made of glass? 

And now that they weren’t alone anymore, it wasn’t hard to guess that he would have to wait for even longer. If this kept going on, he was going to kill someone. But thinking about it, maybe he had finally found a use for the criminals sleeping on his living room. 

Yes, at least now he would have people on which he could pass his nerves. He knew he shouldn't be thinking that way, but he needed something to calm down so he could control his own feelings.

-Something is wrong, Nando? Sergio asked, seeing that something was bothering his lover. And the fact that a crisped smirk had appeared on Fernando's face made him think something definitely wasn't right. 

Of course, he understood that he wasn’t really happy to learn that Cristiano had taken part in the escape of James, Neymar, Oscar and Fabio, and to know that some of them were going to stay at his home, but he just couldn't ask them to leave after what had happened to them. He had seen how they were still shaking from fear, even though they were now safe.

-Oh, nothing, I was just thinking about how murdering one of your friends could be a way to release my frustration of you refusing to touch me for what feels like an eternity now. Fernando let out, deciding that he wasn't going to let a bunch of criminals decide of how his love life was going on. 

By now, he had realized that despite everything he could told himself, he just needed to be with Sergio and would never be able to push him away, so if he had to endure the disadvantage of being with him, such as welcoming prisoners from the jail in his home, then he could just as well enjoy the good sides of their relationship as well. Which included spending the night doing something else than only sleeping.

Before Sergio completely realized what his lover had just said and before he knew what was happening to him, Sergio was trapped against the wall of the bedroom and Fernando was kissing him passionately, his hands on his waist, caressing his hips, keeping him from escaping..

-F-Fernando, what are you doing? He stuterred, lacking breath when Fernando’s lips finally parted from his.

-I need you now, I'm tired of waiting for you to decide when we'll finally be able to make love together again; so I'm deciding for you. He growled, which surprised Sergio, but pleased him at the same time. However, the other man didn't give in the temptation, on the contrary he stepped away from Fernando, trying to gain control over his breath and over his brain again before asking him:

-But are you sure, Nando? I mean, I know you still have reasons to be angry at me, and I don't want you to regret it afterwards. You know I don't want to hurt you. Maybe we should just wait until you're really sure you trust me and...He said calmly, which only managed to annoy Fernando a little more.

-If you really want me to be less angry at you, you'd better get rid of your clothes quickly. And don't think I'm doing this out of pity or despair or I don't know what else. I want you, Sergio, I really do. And I need this to trust you again, to be yours again. I know it may sound completely stupid, but that' how it is. It need you. Fernando whispered in his ear teasingly, and this time, all of Sergio's resolutions crashed down, and he kissed his lover hungrily, making him moan into the kiss. 

-But what if the others hear us? Not that I don't want this...He mumbled, even though by now, he didn’t really have enough will to stop what they were doing from going further. He had waited for too long for that.

-I don’t care about what they can think. We’re in my home, and I will do whatever I want. I swear if you don't make love to me right now, I'll give them over to the police, is that clear? He insisted, determination in his eyes, not a single centimetre separating his body from Sergio's. Now that he had had a taste of Sergio's hands on him again, he just couldn't let this stop all of a sudden.

-Calm down, there's no need to threaten me like that, I'll give you what you want. But I must admit that if I had known how you would react after not having sex with me for some time, I surely would have done it way sooner. Sergio whispered, smirking, ignoring the little voice telling him that maybe he shouldn't do that, that maybe he should give his Nando more time despite what he had said.

Instead of answering him, Fernando undressed Sergio, tearing the clothes off of his body, before pushing him on the bed, his hands wandering on his chest, his lips busy trailing kisses on his neck. Sergio shuddered in pleasure, more than happy to discover this dominant side of his Nando. But he wasn't a fool, and also knew that Fernando needed this to feel on control again.

By now, Sergio didn’t even remember they weren’t alone in the house, and so he didn’t think about restraining his moans, to Fernando's pleasure, who was grinning, happy to see that he could reduce his lover to such a state.

It wasn't unnoticed by their guests. In the living room, Fabio didn’t miss the chance to complain about the noise. He only shut up, blushing, when Cristiano told him that once they would have more privacy, he would be the one making this kind of sounds.

Fernando took his time, teasing Sergio, pushing him back on the bed when he tried to undress him too. After what had happened, after everything he had gone through, he felt like he needed to regain some control in their relationship, and doing it by having Sergio obey him in bed looked like a very good idea to him. 

He just hoped it would still be the case in the morning, when they would have to deal with their feelings. Maybe this was going too fast for them both, despite what they pretended, but everything had always been going too fast between them, so maybe he shouldn't be too surprised that it wasn't changing now.

-Not yet. I want to play with you a little longer. You're mine for the night. The blonde teased, sucking at Sergio’s lips shamelessly. Both of their bodies were covered in sweat, and the room only seemed to get hotter each time they kissed.

Fernando kissed and licked every inch of Sergio’s body, but he kept avoiding his cock on purpose, and Sergio couldn’t miss that devilish look in his eyes. He could only support the tease for so long, until he reversed the roles, getting on top of Fernando, pinning his wrists on the mattress with one hand, while the other one was busy finally getting rid of Fernando’s clothes, Sergio's rediscovering his lover's perfect body. 

But he didn't hold him really hard, letting him the possibility to push him away, even at the last moment, if he wanted too. But the look Fernando gave him made it obvious that he wanted nothing more than for him to keep going, and so that's exactly what he did, teasing his lover.

-You’re not the only one who missed that, you know. You have no idea of all the naughty things I want to do to you now. I'm so glad you forgave me, even if I still have no idea of why you accepted to do it. I missed it so much, loving you and being loved by you...Sergio said, his voice shaking, as his feelings took over, and he kissed Fernando’s cheek lovingly.

-I know Sergio, I missed you too. I can't promise you everything will be like before, but I think we can try. I want to learn to love you again. Fernando let out, the lust letting place for a moment to all these contradictory feelings which filled his mind. But it didn't keep him from pulling Sergio into a kiss, their naked bodies sliding against one another.

He kept looking at Fernando’s eyes, ready to stop if he thought that his lover didn’t want to do this it anymore, but all he could see in them was love and lust, and he almost stopped breathing at that sight, because he had thought he would never see Fernando looking at him like that ever again. 

After all the time Fernando had spent teasing him, he had to restrain himself to keep things going slow. He reached for the lube on the bedside table, trying his best not to succumb to the temptation too soon, and to prepare Fernando well enough before taking him. 

He really didn't want to screw everything up right now, when Fernando was finally his again. But it was easier said than done, even more when he saw the beautiful blonde squirming under his touch, begging him for more.

Fernando didn't now if it was surprising or not, but he felt no fear at all while letting Sergio do what he wanted with his body. He had thought that maybe, things would feel different now, knowing so much more about Sergio than before. But the way his lover took care of him, making sure he wouldn't be hurt, only reassured him and convinced him by yes, that crazy choice he had done by staying with him maybe wasn't that crazy after all. 

-I'm ready. He whispered against Sergio's ear, and his tone made his lover understand that he wasn't only talking about his body.

And so Sergio finally gave in, entering his lover as gently as he could, making him whimper. Fernando wrapped his arms around Sergio's shoulders, keeping him close. He didn't want to let go of him ever again, he had suffered too much lately, being at the same time so close to Sergio, and yet so distant to him. 

Sergio tried to make it slow and gentle at first, but this idea didn’t really please Fernando, whose body hadn't been pleased for what felt like eons, and he urged him to go faster. He obeyed him, making them both moan in pleasure, not aware that downstairs, David and Oscar had begun to complain too, saying that they would end up waking up the children. 

Fernando was bucking his hips helplessly, and it wasn’t long until Sergio took him in his hand, slowly caressing him. They tried to hold on for as long as possible, but it had been too long since they had done anything like this, and they soon came hard, dirtying both of their stomachs and Sergio’s hand.

Afterwards, they were too tired to busy about the mess they had made, and Fernando decided to rest in Sergio’s arms, spent and satisfied, his lover holding him close. He didn’t know if it was fate or not, but right now he really loved his life.

-I still don't understand why you're doing this. I mean, with Cris and the others coming here, you should be hating me, not letting me in your bed again. Sergio said. Now that his mind was clear again, he was afraid he had made a mistake by accepting to make love to Fernando. He knew the other man still had a hard time trusting him, and he definitely didn't want to make things go to fast, if it meant taking the risk to lose his Nando. Why did he always had to take stupid decisions?

-I know, it would sound more logical. Except that my feelings for you aren't logical, or else I would have thrown you out of this house days ago, I think. But there's something in me telling me that you must be saying the truth, despite everything you've done before, something that tells me you wouldn't have insisted so much to stay with me and to help me be myself again if you didn't have some feelings for me. And I know this feelings just won't go away, just like I know I feel better spending my nights with you than alone. And after what happened tonight, I needed you, even if it's because of you I'm involved in all this. Oh, I think I should stop there, I must sound stupid. He said, looking away.

-You never sound stupid to me, Nando. I'm sorry, I was just afraid you didn't know what you were doing, and that you would feel hurt afterwards. I just don't want to lose you again. But if it was really what you wanted...Then I think I am the happiest man in the world right now. Sergio said smiling at Fernando before they shared one last soft, passionate kiss, before Fernando cuddled against Sergio, and they fell asleep in each other's arms. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

-Now you can leave, if you want. Neymar said, throwing his gun away, several hours after he had announced to James that David was going to die, the sound of the weapon crashing on the floor resonating in the whole room.

James’ face was covered in dry tears, but he had cried so much that now, no emotion could be read on it. He still didn’t believe that Neymar could be so heartless, forcing him to stay here as the man he loved was in danger. He had begged him several times, saying he would give him anything if he would only let him go to save David. 

And if he had seen sadness on Neymar's face, his friend had still kept on threatening him with the gun, keeping him from leaving. And when James had tried to take it away from him using strength, Neymar had fired it, the bullet hitting a spot not too far away from him, showing James that he wasn't bluffing and that he wouldn't hesitate to use violence if he had to. 

So the first thing he did was he was finally freed was to hit Neymar as hard as he could, putting all his anger and his despair in it, and even if it didn’t make the pain, that burning pain who seemed ready to devour him from the inside until he was just an empty shell, go away, it felt good when he saw blood on Neymar’s face. The other man wasn't resisting him, but it didn't kept James from hitting him harder and harder each time.

He also thought about the irony of it all. After all, hadn’t this whole mess began with Neymar beating him up? Well, it had only been a play back then, but still. He didn't know if it made him want to laugh or cry. The only thing he knew right now was that David was dead, and that he didn't know how he would manage to live without him. Why did history have to repeat itself when it hurt so much?

-Come on. Hit me, I deserve it, I won't deny it. I know that what I did was wrong, and I wouldn’t even be angry at you if you killed me, I mean, I would understand. But I had to save Oscar, you would have done the same if it had been David in his place. Neymar whimpered, and it made James come back to reality and he let him go, the other man falling on the floor, tears and blood streaming his face.

-Shut up! I don't want to hear you say anything else! If David had been in Oscar's place, and Oscar in his, I would have tried to help you save Oscar anyway by any means, because I was your fucking friends, and that's what friends are supposed to do, help each other in hard times. Not pointing guns at each other. I thought I could trust you, I thought you had changed, that you weren't the same fool who absolutely wanted to be Messi's stupid little dog, but you're still the same. Oscar should have left you die, it would have been better for everyone! Don’t even try to come near me again! He hissed, before leaving, letting behind him a completely destroyed Neymar, physically and psychologically, sobbing on the floor, not even trying to get up. He knew what he had done would hurt James, and had no idea of how he would ever be able to forgive himself for what he had done. 

James couldn’t waste more time here, no matter how much he wanted to make Neymar pay for what he had done. If there was still a chance for him to save David, even if he doubted it, he needed to take it. He just needed to cling onto that last hope, or he was going to fall apart and he knew it.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some time later, he arrived in front of the house they had all shared. But it was only to discover that it was nothing more than a ruin now, covered in fire and ashes, slowly burning down, firemen trying to stop the flames, mostly in vain. He could have been recognized by one of them, but right now he didn't care about being caught by the police anymore. Nothing mattered, except knowing what had happened to the people he loved.

A thousand of questions filled James’ mind. Was David still alive? Did his friends have the time to escape? Had he lost his daughter, too? Were all the people who made his life worth living suddenly gone? If it was the case, maybe he would really consider coming back and killing Neymar, after telling him that what he had done had been useless and that Oscar had died anyway to make him suffer as much as he had. 

He knew it would be cruel, but now he was submerged by that murderous fever again, the same he had felt when the woman he loved, the mother of his child had been killed. There was no way he would let Messi and his men run free, either. He would find them, all of them, and he would make them pay. He had done it before, he could do it again.

He tried to calm down. He needed to keep hope, if he didn’t want to fall into madness. He had absolutely no idea of what he should do. He needed help, needed a friend to help him. But he didn’t dare to call Oscar or Fabio, because it would hurt him too much if they didn’t answer. Instead, he composed another number on his phone, his hands shaking while doing so.

-Hello? Someone said at the other end of the line.

-H-hello Radamel, it’s James. I-I need your help. I-I don't know what to do anymore. David...he....The house, it's on fire... He sobbed, unable to form a coherent sentence, tears running down his cheeks once again.

-Calm down, James. It’s alright. I’ve got news from the boss. They are all unscathed. Your daughter, David, everyone. They are safe, okay. I know where they are. You can go and join them. His friend told him soothingly.

-You're sure of that? James asked, his sobbing suddenly stopping as he held his breath, afraid that it wasn't real, that he had misheard or...

-Yes, I am absolutely sure of it, I wouldn't have told you otherwise. You can stop worrying about them, you will be with them all soon enough. It's over, James.

James had never felt more relieved in his whole life. He didn’t know how the hell his boss had learnt that- by the way, he didn’t even now who this boss was, but after all, when you were a dangerous criminal part of a big organization, it was only normal to try to keep your identity a secret at all cost- but he didn’t care, as long as they were all safe and sound. He had thought that he couldn’t cry anymore, but he was proved wrong, as tears of joy were now falling, leaving small stains on the pavement.

Now he just couldn’t wait to be with David and Salomé again, and to hold them both in his arms. He promised silently to himself that he would never leave them again.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,  
> Sorry for being a little late with the updates of this story, but my exams kept me from writing.  
> Anyway, I hope you will love this chapter where David and James finally get reunited :)

It had to be four of five in the morning, all they were all sleeping, exhausted after this terrible day, when someone knocked on the door. At first, not loud enough to wake them up, but soon enough, they were all awaken, the man outside hitting the door as hard as he could, like if his life depended on it. Only Fernando and Sergio stayed asleep, probably because their bedroom wasn’t near the door. 

They wondered if they should open the door or not, fear clouding their minds. After all, it could be their enemies. After all, Messi and his men did manage to find them once, so maybe he could do it again. But if they didn’t open, this person outside was surely going to break it anyway. It was Bernard who decided to open to him, as none of their enemies had ever seen him before.

But what he found on the doorstep wasn't dangerous criminals ready to kill them, but was a red-eyed James, who seemed to have cried for hours. It was raining outside, and his clothes were thoroughly soaked, sticking to his body. He was surely freezing. He had huge bags under his eyes, and even though Bernard couldn’t really stop being jealous of him for having David's love, he felt pity for him. The young man looked miserable.

-David, I think you’d better come here. He called his friend. By now, he had understood that David would always love James, and he knew better than to try to keep them apart. He silently stepped aside, letting them together.

David didn’t really know how to react when he saw James again. After all, the boy had left just after they had made love passionately without even letting him a note to explain why he was doing this. Why he had broken his heart so mercilessly. Of course he hoped that James did it to protect him, but...

Before he could make up his mind, James hugged him tightly, and David could then feel just how cold he was. That’s why he wrapped his arms around his small frame, just to warm him up, or at least that’s why he told himself. James hid his face in his chest, and he could hear and feel him crying, James' whole body shaking against his. 

Without even thinking about it, he began to caress James’ hair and he kissed his forehead. No matter what James did before, David couldn’t stop himself from smiling, because finally, finally his lover was back. And now, he would never let him leave again.. 

And yet, he had told himself a thousand times that if James came back, he would first force him to say why he had left, instead of just falling into his arms, but now he just wasn’t capable to act like that. Not when the smaller man looked so desperate.

-You’re alive...Oh god, you’re really alive! I-I thought...Messi...I thought he...He cried, and this time, David couldn’t resist anymore, he just claimed the lips of the younger man with his own.

It wasn’t the best kiss they had ever had, because James was just too tired and too cold, still shaking in David’s arms, but it felt amazing for them to be reunited again. But David was worried about James’ condition, so he parted too quickly in his lover opinion, telling him:

-You need to change clothes, James, you’re freezing.

Despite the stressful situation he had been in not too long ago, James couldn’t resist to take his most innocent expression and to whimper, although his voice was shaking a little, his sobs of relief not totally gone yet:

-So that's it, you see me again for five minutes, and you already want to get me undressed. But you know, I think I would like it better if you warmed me up with your body, you know

David blushed a little at his words. James was still the same, no doubt about it.

-Oh no you won’t. We already didn’t sleep enough because of Fernando and Sergio, so you won’t do anything with David before we get some hours of sleep. Fabio complained, trying to ignore the luxurious way in which Cristiano was looking at him, and that made everyone understand that soon enough, Fabio wouldn’t be in position to complain about such things anymore.

-Yeah. Missed you too. James answered, but it was obvious that he was really happy to see his friend again, all of them being safe and sound.

But all the noise they had been making ended up waking the children, who had miraculously stayed asleep when James had almost broken the front door. Salomé rubbed her eyes, a little sleepy, not yet aware of her surroundings. And then she really looked around her, and jumped to her feet.

-Papa! She exclaimed, rushing towards James, and he immediately took her in his arm, so happy to see her again.

-I missed you so much. Daddy promises he will never leave you again. James whispered, tears running down his cheeks once again. 

However, the child was frowning a little, even though it was obvious she was happy to be with James again. 

-Papa cold! She complained, and it made David laugh.

-You see, I told you you should change your clothes. I can hold her, if you want. David suggested, and James accepted, letting David take her in his arms.

-David! Papa back! She giggled happily, still looking insistently at James, as if she was afraid he would leave if she didn't.

-Yes, I noticed it too, princess. Don't worry, I'll make sure he'll stay here. But you should get more sleep or you'll be too tired. David told her.

-No! She pouted, reaching for James, expecting him to be on her side.

-I'm sorry, princess, but David is right. I know it's been long since we saw each other, but you need to get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow, alright. He said, kissing her forehead, and this time she nodded and obeyed him when David put her back in the makeshift bed they had made earlier for her.

-Thank you for taking care of her while I...While I was gone. You didn't have to. Just like you didn't have to stay with my friends, either, or to sacrifice yourself for them. James let out once Salomé had gone back to sleep.

-You don't have to thank me, I wanted to do it. She missed you a lot, I felt worse for what was happening to her than for what was happening to me. I'm glad you two are together again. Now, let's look for some dry clothes for you. David declared.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

They found some clothes for James, stealing them from Fernando’s wardrobe. They managed not too wake him and Sergio up when they came to their bedroom. The two men had fallen asleep hugging, and now they were holding each other tight, as if they would never let go and David was happy that his friend seemed to be happy again. Fernando sure didn't deserve all the suffering he had gone through since David had been kidnapped.

The clothes were a little too big for James, but at least they kept him warm. However, David was slightly worried because the young man had begun to cough. He didn't want him to get sick. 

Now, James was cuddling against him on the sofa- the others had let them take it, even though they didn’t like too much to be on the floor, even if they had blankets. But they knew they should let David and James enjoy this moment, but also that they needed to gave them so place so that James could explain himself..

-James, I’m happy to have you back, but I need to know why you left without telling me why. David said softly, hoping that he would like the answer he would give him.

-I wanted to protect you. I didn’t want to see someone I love die. -He didn’t say “again”, but David understood what he meant anyway- It’s obvious that I failed, from what I learned. I was so stupid, I should have been here to protect you. I promise that I won’t leave you ever again. He said.

David didn’t ask him any detail, because he trusted James, and because they both were too tired and too stressed by what happened. Right now they just wanted to stay in each other arms. However, David wasn't the only one who needed answers.

-And Neymar? Do you know where he is? Is he alright? Oscar asked, hope and fear in his eyes.

Since he had seen James come back, it had hurt him, to see David so happy with his lover again, while he was still alone. He had let them some time to celebrate being together again, but now he needed to know if Neymar would come back to him one day, or if it was useless for him to keep hoping. Lots of questions had come to his mind. Was David alone because Neymar didn't care about him in the end? Or maybe something bad happened to him, he was a wanted criminal after all. 

-He left for the same reason, and he didn’t know it yet when he spent that night with you. He had lots of remorse about it. However, he doesn’t know where you are, and I don’t give a fuck about where he is. Not after what he did. He'd better stay alone suffering he can't be with you, that's all he deserved. James snapped, and he began to shake again.

-What do you mean? What happened? Oscar asked, puzzled and shocked, wondering what Neymar had done for James to suddenly hate him so much. And from the fire burning in James' eyes at the mention of Neymar, he wasn't sure if hate was a word strong enough. 

-One of Messi's men called him and told him what was happening. That they were going to kill David, to show us who was on top. I wanted to go and rescue him, but he didn’t let me. He said that if I did it, the man had warned him they would kill everyone. But I knew I could have saved David without anyone getting hurt, and I'm still convinced of it now. But Neymar...He threatened me with a gun to force me to stay. He was ready to sacrifice David’s life to be sure that you would live. And all I could do was stay still while I believed the man I loved was being executed. I don’t know how I will ever be able to forgive him. James growled, and now they all understood why he looked so bad.

They couldn’t believe that Neymar really acted like that, but there was no reason James would lie about it. Furthermore, when he talked about it, he really looked betrayed, and David kissed his cheek, trying to comfort him as best as he could.

-Everything is going to be alright. I’m with you now. He whispered to his boyfriend.

Oscar had no idea of what he was supposed to say, because even though what Neymar had done was wrong, he had done it to protect him, and it was hard for him to figure how he felt about it. He had feared that Neymar didn’t love him, but maybe it was the other way around. Maybe Neymar loved him way too much, enough at least to be cruel to one of his friends.

But Oscar loved Neymar, and even though he understood that what he had done was terrible, he couldn’t help but try to find him excuses. After all, James had been hard with Neymar, when he was still with them. And in the end, no one had died, so everything was fine, right?

He didn’t believe in this last statement, but it would have been great if it had been true. He went a little away from David and James, as it was obvious that James wasn’t ready to talk about Neymar with him.

-I’m sorry. He simply said, even though he knew that it wasn’t really his fault. He tried to hold back the tears he felt coming, because all of this was unfair. He needed Neymar back, not someone telling him his lover was a heartless man, and that he hoped he would never managed to find Oscar and be happy again.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

James was so exhausted that it didn’t take long until he fell asleep in David’s arms despite his own will, because he feared that he would be gone when he would wake up.

-I don’t know about you, but I think that I’m going to follow James example. I got way too little sleep tonight. Fabio said, yawning, going to the blanket he shared with Cristiano, letting his head rest on his lover's chest. Even if it had been during terrible events, he had been reunited with his lover today too. And it had been way to long since he had been able to fall asleep listening to Cris' heartbeat. 

They all agreed with him, and soon enough, everyone was sleeping. Or at least it was how it looked, because neither Oscar nor Bernard could find sleep. Their hearts were way too heavy for that, even if it was for really different reasons.

However, Bernard realized that now, it hurt him less to see David and James together than at first. Maybe because he was beginning to accept that David never belonged to him in the first place. He had the feeling time would help with that. 

At 8 AM, they still hadn’t manage to get more rest, and they saw Cristiano wake up and leave the house, after telling Fabio that he needed to go to his home to get some of his stuff, in case they would have to hide somewhere.

Fabio wasn’t really thrilled by this idea, worried that something could happen to his boyfriend. They had been separated for too long, and he wouldn't be able to bare to lose Cris. But the taller man promised him that he would be prudent and would make sure he wasn't being followed this time. And so Fabio accepted and Cristiano left, after kissing his lover tenderly.

Oscar took the occasion to leave the house too. He couldn't stay here for any longer without becoming mad. It was just impossible for him to be near to James when he knew what the other now thought of Neymar. 

-Where are you going, Oscar? Bernard asked him, noticing him getting ready to leave..

-I don’t know. I just need to be alone for some time, to think about what happened. You know, to deal with everything that happened. I swear i'll be prudent, no one will see me. Could you...could you make sure Julia's alright while I'll be gone? I'll come back soon. He said, fighting against the tears he could feel coming.

-Alright. Just be careful. Bernard advised him. He didn’t try to keep him from leaving, because he realized that he could barely understand how all those revelations had affected Oscar. The man was surely wrecked by all this.

It was a good thing that Bernard was still awake, contrary to all the others, –even though he wished he had been able to sleep more- because elsewhere, Fernando and Sergio would have wondered what James was doing on their sofa.

He explained briefly what had happened, that James had come back, that he had only left David to protect him. He chose not to talk about Neymar, because Fernando would surely learn about it soon enough, and he despite not liking criminals that much, Fernando looked so happy with Sergio at the moment that he didn't want to ruin it by telling him what had happened. 

-You see, Nando, no one can resist bad boys like us. Sergio teased him, as he looked at how David and James clung onto each other.

-You know, you shouldn't push your luck too far, Sergio. Fernando replied, but his lover noticed the playful smile on his lips.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,  
> I'm sorry it took me a while to update, but this chapter is quite long so I hope it makes up for it. By the way, get ready for some plot twist ;) (I'm sure you know I like those by now XD)  
> Also, I'm finally introducing Eden and Thibaut in this story, like sandraneymar asked me a looooong time ago. Sorry for he wait ^^'  
> Anyway, I hope you'll all enjoy this chapter :)

Despite everything that had happened, he knew that he would find Leo Messi if he went to his football field at this precise time. There were some things which would never change, and this was one of them. Of course, he knew that doing this was dangerous, but he had already seen worse. He needed things to be clear between him and that man

He found him sitting on the grass in the middle of the field, doing some stretching. Further back, he could meet the stare of one of the men patrolling there to make sure no one would try to hurt their boss. Leo stood up when he heard his footsteps, and without even looking at him, he said:

-Hello, Cris. I knew that you would come here. Yesterday has been a bit of a mess, wans't it?

-Don’t talk as if you knew me that well. I'm not your friend and you know Cristiano grunted.

-If you want, but it won’t change the fact that I do know you better than a lot of people, you know? He replied, his voice neutral, but it didn’t keep those words from annoying Cristiano a little further.

-If you are so clever, then you must also know why I’m here. He replied, defying the criminal with his stare.

-Yes, you want to make sure that I will stop being a threat to your friends and to your new lover. At least it's what I would expect of you. He answered.

Cristiano tensed when he evoked Fabio. He would have liked it better if his lover had never been involved with Lionel Messi. However, he stayed calm and said:

-Maybe I also want to know why you were stupid enough to attack this house if you knew that I was inside. After all, Leo, you know that I’m just as dangerous as you are, remember? Or maybe you thought you could provoke me as you wished?

-How could I forget about you, Cris? I didn’t know you were there, or else this would have never happened. I just asked my men to keep an eye on the people who had links with Neymar and the others, because I wanted to find a way to reach them. I didn't bother taking care of that myself. I only discovered it was you when I was already inside this house, and I couldn’t just stop everything, not in front of my men. Showing weakness could be the beginning of my downfall, you know this as well as I do. My men did their job as I asked them, because they didn’t know who you are. I can't blame them, after all it's you who cares so much about hiding your identity. I wonder how your boyfriend would react if he learnt that he is dating the boss of one of the most important criminal network of the country? And also what he would say about you almost letting one of his friends die? Leo taunted Cristiano. 

-Don't drag Fabio into this. We don't know that if I had intervened in this, there could have been much bigger consequences, both for you and for me. I only respected what we agreed on years ago: not to attack each other. And maybe if you decided to hide your identity like me, incidents like the one with Neymar would not happen, and so this whole mess never would have taken place. I still find it stupid that you go to this field almost every day, even though all of your enemies know that you do it. He replied, not wanting to talk about Fabio with the other criminal. He didn’t come here for that, and he didn't want him to become a target for them.

Leo shrugged, not looking really concerned.

-I am still alive, right? I don’t want to bother hiding if I have enough power not to be forced to do it. He sighed.

-It’s your problem. I just want to know if you’re going to leave us in peace or not. And you know that if your answer is no, your life is not going to be easy. Cristiano explained casually, but it didn’t make his words less threatening, because the other man knew that he meant them. Dangerous criminals as themselves always kept their words when they made this kind of threats.

-I’m not suicidal. I’m not going to attack them again. I’ll just act as if I believed that this David is really dead, even though the police didn’t find any trace of a body in the ruins of the house. He accepted.

-Fine. So the journalists are already talking about the fire? Cristiano asked, surprised.

-Not yet, but I’ve got my contacts in the police, just like you, I guess. He answered.

-Of course. Now that this issue has been cleared out, I’m going to leave. Until next time, Leo. He said, already waving goodbye, glad this meeting didn't end in a bad way. He never liked it when he had to face Leo again.

-Cristiano, wait! Leo shouted, catching his hand, and the taller man froze. So in the end, he would have to go through this. It was the last thing he wanted right now.

-Why don’t you stay with me, like before? Imagine how powerful we would be together, no one could stand in our way. I still love you, Cris, don’t waste your time with those jokes of a criminal. This would be best for you, I promise. Leo begged him, before he tried to kiss the taller man.

Cristiano didn’t think twice and pushed him away, forcing Leo to step back, pain and anger from rejection on his face.

-Don’t even try. By the way, is it me you’re trying to convince, or yourself? I think you know quite well things could not work between us, not anymore. And I am not saying this only because of me. Cristiano pointed out, staring at the criminal.

-What do you mean? Leo questioned him.

-Even though I don’t like to admit it, we know each other well, Leo, more than I’d like, but it doesn’t change the fact that I saw the look in your eyes when you were talking of Neymar, even if no one else noticed it, because once upon a time, it was at me you were looking like this. Why did you reject him if you had feelings for him? Why did you tried to make him go into jail? He asked him. He was surely the only person who would dare force Leo to face his feelings like this

The other man froze at his words, and Cristiano knew that he had indeed been right concerning this matter. 

-You know well why. I couldn’t take the risk to let someone like him weaken me. I had to get rid of him. Sending him to jail looked like a good option. But then he escaped and tried to find me again, making things so much more complicated! He would have been a burden for me, I never would have been able to protect him and to be the boss of my organisation at the same time. There was no other way. He admitted.

-So you didn't change, you are still pushing back your own feelings. And me who thought you knew that it was exactly because of this that things didn't work out between us. After that, I can't see why you still wonder why I decided to leave you. If you didn't try to kill David, I would almost feel bad for you. Cristiano retorted, leaving his former friend and lover.

-No, wait! Leo tried to convince him again. 

-Not this time. I've already lost too much time with you. Goodbye, Leo. I really wish our paths won't meet again.

He left without a look back.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Fabio didn’t really understand why his lover suddenly felt the need to kiss him and to cuddle with him, when he came back with some pancakes and croissants for breakfast but he didn’t complain. It felt too good to finally be with him after being apart for so long.

Oscar hadn’t come back yet, and he was beginning to worry for his friend, but after all maybe he needed some time alone. It was a good thing that David escaped the house with Bernard before it burnt completely, because after learning what Neymar had done, Fabio knew that Oscar would have felt guilty if he had survived and David hadn’t, and the younger man really didn't deserve to have his mind poisoned by such things.. 

Speaking of David, he had just woken up, but he didn’t move, letting James sleep for a little more. His lover was curled up against him like a cat, and he was so cute like this that David almost wondered if he would purr if he caressed his hair.

Well, dirtier thoughts also came to his mind when he saw James like that, but he would have to wait until they were alone to turn them into reality.

But his stomach growled when he saw Bernard, Sergio, Fernando, Fabio and Cristiano eating breakfast. Salomé and Julia were still sleeping deeply. After all, the little ones deserved it, after all they had lived the day before.

Even if they didn’t speak too loud in order to let James, Salomé and Julia sleep, the voices of the others ended up waking James. He yawned, still sleepy, and then suddenly he remembered what had happened, and he stared at David, his eyes wide with happiness.

-So it wasn’t a dream, you’re really alive! James exclaimed, tears in his eyes

-Well, last time I checked I w-. He tried to joke, but before he could end his sentence, James threw himself at him, kissing him deeply, and he responded to the kiss right away, and soon enough they were both whimpering into it.

-Go get a room. There are kids here. Bernard told them. He was maybe kind and wanted David to be happy, but it still was hard for him to see him with James, the criminal grinding against him on the sofa.

The idea seemed to please James, his eyes shining with mischief, and he stood up, holding David’s hand in his. But before he could go anywhere, Fernando intervened:

-Oh no, you’d better stay there. I can accept a lot of things, like forgiving my boyfriend after discovering that he is a criminal, and letting his friends stay at my home, but there is no way in hell you are going to do anything in my bed. So you’re going to do the same thing as anyone else, that is to say eat breakfast. And if you are too excited, you can go to the bathroom and take a cold shower.

-We’ll just go to the bathroom together, then. James said, smirking, running away with David.

-No, you won’t! Come back here! Fernando shouted, but Sergio put a hand on his shoulder, calming him down.

-I understand you, but after what happened to them, they deserve it, don’t you agree? He said, and Fernando had to recognize that his lover had gotten a point. But it didn’t keep him from shouting:

-Alright, but you’d better leave my bathroom as clean as you found it!

If it hadn’t been for James, David wouldn’t have dared to anger Fernando. After all, his ex-work partner had been already really kind to let them stay in his house. However, it was hard to resist to James when he was looking at him with his eyes darkened with lust and desire.

They just entered the bathroom, and James was already pinning him against the wall, devouring his lips. They got undressed as fast as they could, James pressing his body to David’s, which didn’t really helped them to dispose of their clothes faster, but he needed it. Needed to be as close to his lover as he could, after being separated from him for too long. 

David let James do whatever he wanted to him. He didn’t try to change their position, because being trapped like that by James surely was one of the hottest thing he had ever experienced. James lips were leaving marks on his neck and on his chest, to show everyone that David was his, and his only.

David recognized well that spark of possessiveness in his lover’s eyes, and he liked it, liked to know that they belonged to each other. Now, they had finally managed to get naked-even though David would have fallen while taking off his shoes if James hadn’t caught him back- and they were grinding against each other, grunting and panting, even though they did their best to stay as silent as possible.

After all, David knew Fernando quite well, and he was surprised that he didn’t follow them to make sure that they would not use his bathroom to do these kinds of dirty things .He guessed he surely had to thank Sergio for that.

James stopped moving against him, and David moaned in protest, before seeing that the young criminal was busy sliding a finger inside of his own body. He was biting his lip, already reddened by all the kisses they had shared, his breath becoming less and less steady. As always, it looked hot, but David wasn’t sure he wanted it to happen like that.

He cupped James cheek in his hand, kissing his jaw lovingly, before whispering in his ear:

-You know, you don’t always have to be the one doing that. You can make love to me, if you want to.

What his words implied made the boy shiver. He could see in in the other man stare just how serious he was, and it made him blush, though he wasn’t the kind of man who was embarrassed easily, obviously.

-I’d like that for another time, really, but it’s been so long since the last time I was with you. Too long. I need to feel you inside me, David, please. I need it now. He whimpered, trying to stretch himself faster to be ready for David sooner.

With confidence, David forced James’ fingers out of his body, replacing them with his own. His rhythm was slower, his fingers reaching deeper spots inside of the young man, making him arch his back and moan wantonly, which didn’t really help David to keep being that gentle.

-I don’t have any lube to prepare you better. He warned him, afraid of hurting his lover.

\- I don’t care, I just want you to take me. Come on, David, it’s been so long, we both now that we don’t want it to be slow and gentle, right? James asked sneakily, mischief shining in his eyes.

He liked to play with David, even now that they knew what they really felt to each other. He loved to see the ex prison officer blush madly when he talked to him like that. He found it just so adorable.

However, he wasn’t expecting David to actually obey him, but that’s exactly what he did, taking James hard against the wall, pounding hard into him. James cried in surprise and pleasure, because honestly, this was what he really wanted, but he didn’t think that David was going to give it to him. 

Not like that, at least. He had to wrap his legs around David’s waist not to fall, and his lover grabbed his thighs, pulling him even closer, and by doing so burying himself even further inside of his lover's body.

-I never...-ah-thought that you were such a-ah-such a bad boy, D-david...He panted, moving his hips against him, letting out cries each time David thrust inside of him.

-Well, I had a good teacher. You didn’t believe that I wasn’t going to punish you for leaving me without even letting a word? David grunted, enjoying the tightness of James body. The smaller man closed his eyes when the rhythm became even faster, just after he managed to say:

-Please, do it.

David was fucking him so hard that he already knew that the patterns on the tiled walls of Fernando’s bathroom were going to leave traces on his back, just like the hold of David on his thighs was going to leave bruises. 

But strangely, he liked being used like that, and now he was begging David to touch him, to make him come, but the pleasure made it hard for him to form coherent sentences, so he couldn’t be sure that David understood him.

His cock, red and swollen, was aching for attention between their bodies, leaking precum, but instead of touching it, David only went harder inside of him. By now, James had totally forgotten where he was and he had stopped retaining his screams of pleasure, especially after he understood that each time he did, David kissed him wildly, or sucked at his neck, or that one of his hands left his thigh to play with his nipples. 

Those were over-sensitive by now, and each time he touched them it sent jolts of pleasure through James whole body. Making love with David had always felt good, but being taken like that, being fucked against a wall...It was just so intense.

He came hard just from David’s thrusts, clenching against the cock inside of him, and his lover filled him only seconds later, still holding him as close as he could. They were both panting, and they kissed gently before they both stood up again, James needing David to support him at first.

-In think I’m going to leave you more often, if you make me feel so good afterwards. James joked, as David was still kissing his neck. When he heard those words, he bit gently on James shoulder, but hard enough to leave a mark later.

-Don’t you dare do that ever again. He growled, and in those words, James could guess how desperate his lover had been before he came back. His heart clenched just trying to imagine what David had had to go through.

-I’m going to stay with you, I promise. But now we’d better clean ourselves, don’t you think? He asked, smiling at his lover as he went into the shower. David didn’t waste time to follow him.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oscar looked down, lost in his dark thoughts. Rain was slowly beginning to fall, which didn't help to brighten his mood. He couldn't believe so many things were going wrong lately. If only he could face Neymar, to ask him what had happened, why he didn't let James go to save David. Everything would be easier if he could face him.

He hoped James would accept to tell him where he was, but he wasn't stupid enough not to see that right now, talking about Neymar was the last thing his friend wanted to do, and of course he could understand it. But he also needed help from his friends, and he felt so bad he knew he couldn't wait for James to actually feel better. He needed someone who would support him now. 

It was why he had left.

To meet people who could actually help him. Who wouldn't look down on him because his boyfriend had done something stupid, who wouldn't hurt him by telling him how awful Neymar had been. But also with someone who wasn't recovering from what had happened to them, someone whose mind was clear and could give him some advise.

-You should be more careful. I know you must be very troubled right now, but the police he still looking for you.

Oscar almost jumped in surprise. He didn't realise he had already reached the place where they were supposed to meet.

He looked at his friend, not knowing how to react. After all, it had been a long time since they had seen each other. 

-I guess you are right, Eden. I didn't realize. He admitted.

-Come on, Oscar, is this really how you greet old friends? The smaller man complained before hugging him, a smile on his face. A smile that Oscar tried to send back, no matter how hard he was still hurting.

-I guess it would be selfish if I said that I told you not to get involved with criminals in the first place? Eden asked him, raising an eyebrow.

-Maybe, but I'm sure you're dying to do it. Oscar replied.

-Well then, I told you so. Now we're going to look for a way to solve your problem, just like we always did before, alright? Eden tried to convince him.

Oscar and him had always been close friends. When they were young, neither of them had much on which they could cling, and so they had held on on each other a lot. Well, not only the two of them, and seeing Eden alone here troubled him.

But on the other hand, he couldn't complain about this. It was him who had decided not to stay in touch with his friends after becoming a criminal. Eden had tried to discourage him from choosing such a life, but Oscar had been convinced it was his only way to live a decent live. But he didn't want to bring them any trouble.

However, when he had been in real trouble, when the friends he had made among the criminal world didn't seem to know how to help him, he had instinctively turned back to his old friend, who had always been there for him. He had sent messages to him after Neymar left, even if it went against Fabio's orders, seeking his help.

-Where's Thibaut? He asked, curious but also concerned for their friend.

-He couldn't come. It's...Well, it's complicated. But I'm sure he would be glad to know you finally decided to be reasonable. Eden assured him.

-Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not going to quite being a thief. I wouldn't be able to do anything else. And anyway, I'm too well-known by the police to change now. Oscar sighed. 

-That's not what I meant. I'm happy you're finally agreeing to meet me again. We missed you, Oscar. And no matter what is so terrible, we will talk about it and find a way to solve it. I'm sure this Neymar you talked me about can't be so bad if you like him. Now explain everything to me. His old friend asked Oscar.

And that's what the young thief did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :D


End file.
